Who am I?
by Etherelemental
Summary: Ash loses his memory and begins a new life. When he loses his memory again and returns to his old life things couldn't be better, could they? When he does regain his memory, which life will he choose? Which will he want to be in? Please RR. Flames accept
1. Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Pokemon, otherwise I wouldn't be so much of a screw-up and probably not so much of a neurotic.  
  
Ages: (at the beginning of this fic) Ash:18 Misty:18 Brock:24 Marin:18 Talon:40  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ash watches as Misty approaches the altar. She looks more beautiful than Ash can remember. As she slowly walks down to him in her wedding gown, he thinks back on all the times that they had together especially the many times that they had a dispute over some small thing. She gets to the altar before Ash realizes it and they both turn to the minister.  
  
When Ash and Misty both say, "I do." They both kiss as they are married.  
  
At the party later that evening, Ash and Misty are both talking about what they plan on doing. They both have agreed on living in Pallet town. Near where Ash can get a steady job with Professor Oak in finding new information about Pokemon through battles. Ash has been the Pokemon Master for three years going. As they both cut the cake together, Brock pulls Ash aside to talk with him about where they plan on going for their honeymoon.  
  
"Well, we both decided on first taking a cruise from either Olivine city or Vermilion city."  
  
"After that, then where are you going?"  
  
"I don't think that we've decided on what we'll do after that."  
*Meanwhile*  
"Misty, so when do you plan on going on your honeymoon?" one of the guests asked.  
  
"Well, Ash and I were planning on leaving sometime tomorrow."  
  
"Where will you go?" another guest asked.  
  
"We plan on first taking a cruise from either Olivine city or Vermilion city and Ash doesn't know this, but when we're done with the cruise, we'll be going to a resort somewhere around Cinnabar Island."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the morning Ash and Misty begin packing. Misty was staying over at his mother's house for the time before the wedding, where Ash already owned his own home right across the street. Ash wanted Misty to stay at his house, but his mother blackmailed him with yet another embarrassing story that she had yet to tell. With that thought in mind Ash gave in quickly.  
  
Brock was helping Ash pack and commented, "I think that there are plans already made for after your cruise."  
  
Ash looked up at Brock after putting all his essential traveling gear in a bag "What did you say?"  
  
"I think that Misty has made plans for after your cruise."  
  
"I think that I would know if Misty had made plans already. I mean, when have I not noticed something like that?"  
  
Brock sweatdropped while responding, "Do you want to know all the times?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about Brock. I'm the most observant person around!" Ash cried, triumphantly.  
  
Brock sighed and finished making certain that there was enough emergency food in case something happened to Ash and Misty while they were on the cruise. Brock figured that Ash wouldn't even think about anything that could go wrong while he and Misty are on their honeymoon. They even somehow managed to get Team Rocket to not follow them while they were on their honeymoon. Though, even Brock was still having difficulty remembering what they did to get Team Rocket to agree with that.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Misty was packing all of her essential traveling gear in a bag as well, though this bag was definitely bigger as she wanted to take Togepi with her and not have to trust that Togepi would be all right with someone else instead of Misty. Misty also figured that Ash would bring along Pikachu as well. Yet, she also wanted to have at least one romantic time each night of the cruise and so was packing a few dresses that she had bought right before the wedding. Misty also wanted to pack her things without any help and had a little difficult time getting Ash's mom to let her do it herself.  
  
Misty breathed a sigh of relief when she was finished with her packing. Misty just wanted to be on the honeymoon, afraid that she would wake up and find this all just a dream. Misty then used one of her trusty mallets on herself just to make certain that it wasn't a dream. When Misty was certain that it wasn't a dream, she then took the bag out to Brock's car as he was going to drive them to the nearest port city so they could get on the cruise. Misty was glad that Ash had made her agree to having the wedding in Pallet town as she had a glorious view of the ocean, which she could easily see plenty of water pokemon doing well.  
  
Shortly after she put her bag in the back of Brock's car, Ash came out with his own bag and Pikachu was right behind him. Brock brought out a bag that Misty assumed contained a first aid kit as well as emergency food if something happened that no one expected. Misty ran quickly back in to get Togepi and returned to the car. Soon they were driving off in the early afternoon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A couple days later, they were trying to find a bridge to cross over a gorge. Brock had them abandon the car saying that they shouldn't need it before they got to Vermilion city. Dark clouds had been gathering the day before and this day. They soon found a rope and wood bridge crossing the gorge, but when they got to the bridge, the sky broke and a light rain began coming down. None of them wanted to cross the bridge in the rain in case it began to really come down or in case they slipped. Ash looked down the gorge at the rushing river that was at the bottom of the gorge for the hundredth time since they came to the gorge. They all agreed on waiting until the storm subsides before trying to cross the bridge.  
  
However, when they had fully set up camp, a Kangaskhan came by on the far side of the gorge. They didn't notice it until a strong wind blew, breaking off a limp branch swinging into Kangaskhan. The smaller Kangaskhan fell out and fell down the gorge. Without thinking Ash dove down the gorge into the river to rescue the Kangaskhan from the now raging river. Ash quickly grabs hold of the Kangaskhan and holds it close. The small Kangaskhan is panicking in Ash's arms, but Ash is able to keep hold of it. Ash sees a rock coming up and braces himself to hit it.  
  
Ash's feet come in contact with the rock first and Ash pushes off the rock into the air so he can throw the small Kangaskhan to the bigger one much easier than he otherwise would be able to. Though, when Ash reenters the river, he begins to have difficulty as he lands in another current than the one he had been in before. Ash tries to swim to the side, but in doing so, he is swung around in the current causing him to strike a rock on the side of his head, causing him to black out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Misty watches in horror as Ash runs into the rock and visibly falls unconscious. Then Misty can not turn away as she sees Ash run into rock after rock as he goes with the current. All she can feel is a great emptiness within her begin to open up as her beloved is taken away from her by his own selfless act. When Ash is no longer in sight, she falls to her knees, her tears mingling with the rain on her face. She looks up to the Kangaskhan only to find a happy reunion. This makes the loss of Ash all the more unbearable she begins to run away aimlessly from the gorge and into a nearby forest, tripping over a root several feet into the forest, laying there on the soaked ground unable to get up, crying her heart out from the pain.  
  
In the morning, all they could find was Ash's hat, which got stuck on the first rock his head hit and his pokebelt. Brock had to help Misty walk, as she was so distraught that she had trouble focusing at all. When Brock tried to talk to Misty all she could say was, "Why Ash? Why? Why did this have to happen now?" Brock knew that she would be one of the ones to take it the hardest that Ash wasn't around and may never come back. Yet, he knew that they would need to get back to Pallet town and let Ash's mother know what happened. Professor Oak would also want to know what had happened. Brock liked to do many of things, but being the bearer of news this bad was more close to the list of things that he hated doing. And Brock knew that this was a new item that was being added to that list.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Out where the river meets the ocean, there was a small motor boat that held a father and his daughter. The father's name was Talon and his daughter's name was Marin. They were in a rush and the motor stopped for some reason. Talon was fixing it as quickly as he could. Marin was looking around, as she couldn't think of anything else to do, as she couldn't fix any machinery. She was more proficient at catching water pokemon without fishing for them, but rather luring them to the surface with different techniques. Suddenly, she notices something coming out of the tributary. As she focuses, she can see that it's someone who somehow ended up in the river. The person appeared to be a boy that was almost a young man. He also didn't seem to be moving, but rather just floating. She gets her father's attention and points out the boy. He nods and throws out a pokeball calling out, "Squirtle! Bring him over here!"  
  
The squirtle that came out then begins to swim over to the boy and reached him just as he began to sink under the water. The squirtle then begins to swim back to the boat. When the Squirtle gets to the boat Talon and Marin both help get the boy out of the water. Soon, Talon gets the motorboat running again after a few good kicks and plenty of slaps and they begin heading for the hospital near where they live. As Talon steers, Marin begins to take care of the numerous injuries the boy had. She was surprised to find that he was still alive after the beating that he took. What she didn't know was that it would be a few years before the boy would wake up unable to remember anything even his own name. Yet, she vowed to herself that she would look after him for as long as she could. She thought that he was really cute.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's notes: How was that? I wonder what should happen to Ash. Did anyone expect that to happen? If you're interested, let me know if I should continue this story or not. 


	2. Amnesia

A year after the boy was found in the water, Marin goes to visit him in the hospital again. This time, she finds him awake from the coma that he was in for the three years. When she walks in, the doctor is talking to the boy.  
  
"How are you doing?" the doctor asks.  
  
"Fine, but where am I?" the boy replied.  
  
"You're in a hospital, in Cherrygrove City. You've been here for the past three years. Do you know who you are?" the doctor asked, as Marin walks up next to the bed.  
  
"Um. I'm not sure I remember," the boy responds.  
  
"Well, do you remember anything? Like where you're from or who your friends and family are?"  
  
The boy seems to think about it for a moment and then replies, "No. I can't seem to remember anything."  
  
"Hmm. Well, then rest here. I'll see the results of the latest testing of your injuries that brought you here. Just wait patiently," the doctor tells the boy. The doctor walks to the door then suddenly realizing that Marin was there he turns and says, "By the way, this girl is Marin. She has been visiting you since you were brought here. She also said that she helped you out of the water at the river that enters the ocean somewhere near Pallet town. She also said that you could have fallen in anywhere between there and Cerulean City. I had hoped that you would be able to remember more, but I you can't help that I guess." With that the doctor walks out of the room, leaving Marin with the boy.  
  
"Well, when did you wake up?" Marin asked.  
  
"I don't know. A little while ago, I guess," the boy answered.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Marin asked, meaning the dress that she wore for him, hoping that he would wake up as she had hoped he would when they brought him in.  
  
"Umm, what should I think?" the boy asked.  
  
Marin sighed, not liking the answer, but not wanting to get upset. Marin looked at the watch she was wearing and quickly acted like she was late for something. "Oh! I gotta go! I'll come back later. Maybe with my father who also helped you out of the water."  
  
Marin was almost out the door when the boy called out, "Umm, thanks for, uh, helping me, uh, Marin."  
  
Marin stops turns, and thanks him and leaves the room, sighing to herself. I wish that I could know more about him. I bet that he would be more interested in me if I shared with him what I know about this area and myself, Marin thought to herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That was strange, the boy thought as Marin left the room, The boy thought to himself. The boy thought of Marin as he couldn't think of what else to do other than memorize the facts that he now had. He thought of her flame red hair, that shone like copper when the sun hit it at the angle she was to him, her emerald eyes, glimmering like gems in her head. He sighed. He couldn't help shake the feeling that there was someone else out there for him. He looked down at his hands. He stared at them, thinking that for some reason he thought that there should be at least a ring on one of his fingers. He laid his head back on the pillow and watched the ceiling. Who am I? The boy thought, nearing tears, as he wanted desperately to know who he was and why did he feel like there should be someone else other than Marin visiting him. If there was another girl, does this mean that she doesn't like me now? He asked himself forlornly. When he thought that, then the tears came.  
  
He was still crying when the doctor came back in. The doctor didn't seem to notice the tears as he was looking at a clipboard. "Well, the tests seem to be fine and you can leave as soon as we can find a place for you. Though, you do have a case of complete amnesia." the doctor trails off as he looks at him, noticing the tears for the first time. "Are you all right?" the doctor asked.  
  
The boy nodded, not trusting his voice. "I think that I can try to understand how it is not knowing anything about your past and also not knowing something as little as your own name," the doctor continued, "but, the best consolation that I can give you is to let you choose your own name. What do you think?"  
  
The boy thought about this, sitting up, still not knowing why the thought of a certain girl not liking him hurt so much, but willing to think about something else. As he thought of a name, a yellow flash shone in his memory. What was that? He thought to himself. Out loud he said, "Yellow."  
  
"Hmm, interesting name," the doctor said mostly to himself, or so it seemed.  
  
"Well then I guess that you'll be Yellow," the doctor said, walking again to the door. "You'll be released as soon as we can find a place for you to live at."  
  
Yellow thanked the doctor as the doctor left. Yellow lay back down, thinking, Who would take me in? Marin? Maybe her father? Yellow just began thinking of what he would do. He couldn't help but want to get out and walk around in the forests, mountains, hills, and fields. He wanted to be doing something, but he knew that he should wait until he could have access to places like that.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It's been a full year since Ash disappeared. Brock thought to himself. He thought then about all those who were deeply affected by Ash being gone. Misty seemed to have recovered, but refused to go anywhere on her birthday, Ash's birthday, their anniversary, and the day that he disappeared. All that she would do on those days would be to watch the news that she had recorded that were televising the search the Pokemon Master. However, all that was found during those searches were his wedding ring. At the bottom of the tributary of the river that carried him away and out of their lives.  
  
None of them gave up hope that Ash would return, but a Pokemon Master was needed and so officially it had been decided that he was dead. When Misty, Ash's mom, and all of his close friends heard that, it had wrung their hearts and it seemed to have really broken Misty's and Ash's mother's hearts. Ash's mother would spend many day's crying to herself, holding Ash's picture to her or something of Ash's that she knew that he really liked. Pikachu was one of the things that she tried to hold close to her, but seldom was able to. Pikachu had lost all interest in battling and would just stand and watch a Caterpie knock it out without even trying to even do so much as dodge the attack.  
  
Brock knew that if Ash was alive that they would need to find him. Gary seemed to be the only one who would still search for Ash, but it seemed that he never would go very far from Pallet, as Brock would often see Gary every few days when he spent much time in Pallet, which he often visited. Misty had moved into her and Ash's house, though legally hers now that Ash had been declared dead. When Brock brought the news to her that the decision was made as such, Misty swung at Brock and knocked him out without meaning to.  
  
This visit that Brock was coming to Pallet town was because he recently heard that Ash's mother was seriously ill. She was hospitalized and had gone into a coma. When Brock heard about it, he silently called out to Ash, You need to come back if you're alive. If you don't you will never see your mother again. She could go anytime. When Brock first heard about Ash's mother, he couldn't help himself as he broke down in tears as he blamed himself mostly for Ash disappearing, as he should have done something; ANYTHING! He would often cry out to himself.  
  
While I'm here, I might as well see how Misty is doing, Brock thought to himself. He began climbing the steps to her house and knocked at the door. Misty opened it quickly and Brock could see how the news of her mother-in-law had affected her. Brock knew that she didn't want him to mention it just by looking at her. I should at least try, Brock thought to himself. This way I'll at least still show her that I'm still there for her. Brock took a deep breath and thought about the best way to approach the subject. He looked down, deep in thought, and noticed her wedding ring that she was still wearing and refused to take off, no matter what anyone else said to her.  
  
"Uhh," Brock began, "How long do you think it will take Ash to get back here?" Brock knew better than to mention the possibility of Ash never returning.  
  
"I don't know. I wish that he would come back, but if he's dead, then I can't blame him. He didn't die for himself or something that would only benefit him," Misty replied, breaking into tears.  
  
Brock was honestly shocked to hear Misty bring up the possibility. All the times that she had been told that Ash could be dead had been a time when she would lash out and attack the person that brought the subject up. "Misty, stop it!" Brock snapped, suprising both himself and Misty. "We both know that Ash will come back to us someday!"  
  
The look that Misty gave Brock made him stop short of what he was saying. She really has gotten depressed, Brock thought, in open shock. "I can't stand living like he will come back when I don't even know that he's alive. I don't want to give up hope that he will return to us, but I can't think of any other way that this will end up other than him never returning. I've decided! He's DEAD!" Misty screamed, her eyes overflowing with tears unshead since he disappeared. Brock could not think of anything else to say. He then excused himself, unable to contain the sorrow he felt for Misty to be so distraught, but he couldn't blame her. He never felt this sad about anything before, but for someone who was closer to Ash, then how deep did this empty feeling go? Brock wondered. Is this what caused Ash's mother to suddenly become so drastically ill? Brock shook his head as he began to return to Pewter City.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
How was that? Did anyone see that twist? Review if interested, otherwise, sorry for wasting you time. 


	3. A new life

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews. I really didn't expect so many reviews to come all at once and so was quite surprised. Also note that I already have a thought of who will end up with Ash, but I don't think that anyone except me will not be surprised with the ending, but I could be wrong as I'm only human. Also, on note of the name Yellow, I just thought that it would be something that Ash could think of himself as he vaguely remembers Pikachu, though he doesn't know why. Please don't get upset with Marin's last name, though (_). Also sorry for the mistake on him being in a coma for three years. It actually is one year. Sorry if that confused anyone. One last note, when Ash was swept down in the river, Misty didn't even have a real chance to think before he was gone. It wasn't her fault that he was lost nor was it Brock, even though Brock blamed himself. For those who realized where I got a few names, please note that I couldn't think of any other names and those were already made (Yes I am quite lazy, but it is difficult to come up with some names). Anyway, enjoy Chapter 3.  
  
*  
  
Four years after Yellow woke up, he has made a small life for himself and has already married Marin. Since Yellow doesn't know his original last name, he has decided to use Marin's maiden name, Crystal. He has a few children, the oldest is a girl that Ash couldn't explain, but he felt pressed to name her Misty. She is currently 2. All he could tell is that he had some sort of connection to that name. The other child that he has Marin wanted to name him Tarin. He is just barely 6 months old. Yellow didn't have any objections to that.  
  
He also has gone into being a guide for Pokemon trainers that come by and would pay to see where there are pokemon to catch as well as a place for finding or avoiding other or certain trainers. He also had been able to make up several campsites so it would help and not destroy the land and so that Pokemon wouldn't become scarce. Yellow still has not remembered anything of his past, but still feels a great emptiness inside when he thinks about it.  
  
Yellow tries to find small jobs that he can do when he's waiting for another trainer to guide. Often times these would be raising a Pokemon or holding onto one that someone wanted to keep, but didn't want to risk losing it. Marin already had a small Pokemon Center that she used to treat all Pokemon including wild ones that were too weak to run away. Orphaned Pokemon also were abundant there, as three seemed to be a high fatality rate for adult Pokemon in that area.  
  
Yellow has hardly entered any city for very long as he has been constantly on the move. Yellow also is very pleased with how his daughter has shown a very high interest in Pokemon, but Marin keeps on telling Yellow that their daughter is only after a playmate.  
  
Yellow walks into Cherrygrove City for some supplies that he needed to pick up for the Pokemon orphanage that Marin had started long before Yellow was around. Yellow goes into the Poke mart and buys several max potions, max revives, and full heals. He also notes a sign in the store that was announcing that there was a competition for the title of Pokemon Master as the old one was still missing and presumed dead.  
  
Yellow ignores it as he didn't feel any obligation to go for that as he kept on telling himself that he would have needed to start much earlier if he wanted to even have a chance at that, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he should go for it. Yellow shook his head whenever he felt that way, thinking that it must have been some unfulfilled dream that he once had. Even if I was interested, Yellow thought, I wouldn't be able to go for it because Marin needs me here since Talon broke his leg making this same errand last month. As Yellow is leaving the city, he notices Marin waiting for him. Yellow hurries over, trying to think of why she would be waiting for him.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Yellow asks, when he gets up next to Marin.  
  
"No, I just wanted to walk with you back home," Marin replies, sweetly.  
  
"Oh. I thought that something might be wrong and you needed my help," Yellow replies, relieved.  
  
"You just wish that I needed your help," Marin joked, laughing.  
  
"So, could you have had Misty and Tarin without my help," Yellow asked in mock horror.  
  
"Of course not! I meant that you can't do anything without MY help," Marin teased.  
  
Yellow had to laugh at that. Marin often times would ask Yellow to give her a hand and Yellow seldom needed any help other than when Misty or Tarin would demand their mother in their own special way. Yellow usually needed to take some medication when Tarin would demand his mother, as Yellow then would get a really bad headache. They continued walking in the trees for a time in silence for a minute when Marin broke the silence.  
  
"Have you remembered anything yet?" Marin asked, half hoping, but also half-afraid.  
  
"No. If anything does come back, it would never be enough to take me away from you," Yellow said, hugging Marin suddenly.  
  
Marin cried out in surprise, as it wasn't often that Yellow hugged her so spontaneously. "Well, I can't help but thinking that. I don't know if you have another family somewhere else or if you have parents that are still alive who don't know where you are. I wish that we would know. I never knew who my grandparents on my mother's side were, but I want my children to know who your parents were. Even if they are already dead, I feel it's important to have that knowledge."  
  
"I understand, but I still want you to know that I do love you," Yellow said, trying to comfort not only Marin, but also himself.  
  
"Well, I think that we should hurry back. You know how much dad hates having a worried Misty around him," Marin said, winking at Yellow.  
  
Yellow nodded and they began moving more quickly back to the house they lived in.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Misty in Pallet was still having trouble coming to terms with reality without Ash. She still hadn't taken off her wedding ring since he disappeared. Even though, she had told everyone that she thought Ash to be dead, she only did that to get everyone to stop being so nervous around her. As that was often the topic that was talked about around her and even though everyone didn't want to admit it, they also talked about Ash when they thought that she couldn't hear.  
  
Misty then decided to go pay a visit to Ash's mother. Even though she was still in a coma, Misty felt that she should still be there for her mother-in-law no matter where Ash was. Misty privately still refused to believe that Ash was dead. He'll come back to us someday, Misty often told herself. She also refused to go anywhere on the anniversary of their wedding, the anniversary of when Ash disappeared into the river, and both of their birthdays.  
  
Misty walked up to the hospital room that he mother-in-law was in. Right before she went in, the doctor pulled her to the side. By the serious look in his eyes, Misty knew what he was going to say before he said it. I should let her go and stop making her suffer with my wishing that Ash was still alive, blah blah blah, Misty said to herself.  
  
"I don't know why she has held on this long. I still believe that you're making her continue living, as you still don't seem to want Ash to be dead. This is like having your heart torn out everyday. I don't know why, but my colleagues have told me that it is probably due to something else which is why she is still holding on," the doctor said not for the first time.  
  
"So you think that I should stop coming here visiting her just because I'M the one making her suffer!?" Misty cried, angry at the gall of the doctor.  
  
"I didn't say that. I said that I think that you need to put Ash behind you. There has been no sign of him since he went into that river. If he still is alive then that would mean that he doesn't want to come back for whatever reason," the doctor replied, so monotone that Misty, in open shock, felt like hitting him until Ash returned.  
  
"I will NEVER give up hope that Ash will return! I'm certain that his mother feels the same way! I have not spoken much to his mother since he disappeared and we have never talked about Ash when we did talk! If anything, it's HERSELF that is causing her this suffering!" Misty screamed then ran to the elevator, took it down and ran home, unable to hold in the tears that were falling as she ran home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gary was one of the other few that refused to accept that Ash was dead. He would have gone to get Ash no matter what kind of situation that Ash was in and dragged him back if he had to. His contacts had all dried up. He would often set out to search for Ash, but with no leads on where he should go, he would often become discouraged and return without anything so much as a thread of Ash's clothing.  
  
Every morning, when Gary was out searching for Ash, he would cry out to the dawn, "You better be alive Ash! If you're not I will never forgive you! You owe me at least that much!"  
  
When Gary was done, he would often wait for an answer, but hear nothing other than the occasional breeze that would blow gently by him. He had lost all interest in battling, but would still battle when someone challenged him, as he still wanted to be able to look Ash in the eye as a rival still instead of someone who had lost it all over Ash's disappearance.  
  
Gary was beginning to be gone for longer and longer periods of time as those around in Pallet were beginning to think of him as dead. Gary was planning on setting out on his own soon, but was still lacking the conviction to do so.  
  
He was ready to enter Pallet again. He wasn't planning on visiting Misty, but when he saw Misty run into her house, he decided that he should at least try to cheer her up. As he reached the front porch, he knocked gently on the door. The door opened before Gary was through knocking. He saw a very distraught Misty when the door opened.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Misty screamed in Gary's face before she realized who it was.  
  
"Um, I just saw you run in here and thought that maybe we could talk," Gary said calmly, not wanting to get Misty to a violent mood.  
  
Misty was taken aback and quickly apologized to Gary about her outburst. She then invited Gary in to the house. "What makes you come back so soon?" Misty asked as she sat down on the couch in the living room, motioning for Gary to sit as well. Gary could tell that she probably already knew the answer.  
  
"I still can't find anything about Ash. I'm thinking of leaving and not returning until I find Ash, but where do I start? Of course all of the coast, but that would mean every Island, as well as all along Kanto and Johto," Gary replied, unsure of what he should say.  
  
"Well, why don't you do that? You could keep in touch with me and I would do what I could to help you," Misty said, relieved to remember that there were still some who were like her and would never give up finding Ash alive.  
  
"I just don't know. I don't want to make anyone worry about me and what would I do about money? I doubt that I would fight too many battles to get money if it was known that I was looking for someone," Gary replied, becoming depressed again as he thought about how helpless he was against finding his one true rival that was so close to being his match. Though Gary still wouldn't admit that Ash at any point was better than him.  
  
"If it ever comes down to you needing money, I still have plenty that I could send you, and besides, wouldn't Professor Oak help you? He still believes that Ash is alive."  
  
Gary thought about this he didn't really like to admit it, but Misty was right. That would work. Just then a Togetic jumped on Misty's lap. It surprised both of them, but mostly Gary.  
  
"I didn't know that your Togepi evolved," Gary said in awe. "When did this happen?"  
  
"I don't really remember. I think that it was a year or two ago. I think that he was just trying to cheer me up," Misty replied, hugging Togetic close to her. "I still remember when I got Togepi. It was when Ash first found the egg and we all decided to battle to try to see who would keep Togepi. Ash won of course, but it seemed that Togepi had already chosen me as I was what it first saw when it hatched from the egg."  
  
Gary didn't interrupt Misty's reminiscing, but could see how remembering anything about Ash was difficult for. The least I could do is to do what she asked and go on the long journey to find Ash, Gary thought to himself. Gary then got up and excused himself as he was going to visit his grandfather and let him know what Gary's plans were. This time I WILL find Ash, Gary thought, more determined than he had been in a long while.  
  
*  
  
Author's Note: So, any thoughts on what should happen? I've already decided for the big picture, but what should happen next chapter? If Ash does remember his old life which will he choose? Will he really stay with Marin or will he eventually go back to Misty? Also, for those who want Ash to regain his memory, he will but probably not in the way that you'd either like or expect. Also, I wonder if and when Ash regains his memory, which life should he choose? I mean a new Pokemon Master is already being chosen. What would he do? I'm sorry for all those who didn't want Ash to hook up with Marin. 


	4. Team Rocket blunders again

Author's Note: I'm working on getting to the end of Ash's involvement with Marin for at least a little while. Please note that Ash will eventually have to decide which life he wants to live. Please give me your input. If I don't get enough votes to go one way or another, I'll just have to flip a three sided coin.  
  
*  
  
Yellow was very pleased with his daughter, Misty. She had proven herself to be a very exceptional trainer. She had Yellow's black hair and Marin's emerald eyes. Even though neither Yellow or Marin had many fire type pokemon, Misty had really taken a liking to the fire type. She even had begged Yellow to allow her to take care of the Ponyta that no one had seemed to be able to get near when it came to the orphanage. Yellow had been very reluctant to let Misty to try to take care of the Ponyta, but Yellow knew that Misty eventually had to learn things her own way and Yellow was very surprised when Misty was able to somehow get the Ponyta to accept her.  
  
Tarin was just the opposite of Misty in appearance. He had his mother's flaming hair and Yellow's black eyes. In every aspect Tarin was just Misty's opposite. Even their temperament was the opposite of each other. While Misty was open and eager to talk, Tarin was just as content to stay silent unless he had to talk. It was difficult when he got in trouble for Yellow and Marin to find ways to punish him that would get the lesson to stick.  
  
It had been eight years since Yellow had woken up and not a glimpse of his memory had started to return. Yellow had been thinking of talking with Marin about him traveling, but wasn't certain how to begin talking with her about it. He wanted to know his past that always seemed to elude him. Even though he loved Marin he still felt that it wasn't with his whole heart. Who did his heart belong to then? Was a question he often asked himself. Even though Misty was still six, she seemed quite able to take care of herself. Though, she was very strong-minded and often would get herself into situations that usually were beyond her control.  
  
Yellow was often stalking after her when she tried to sneak off for time to run around with no parents around as she often ended up in situations that would get her in a predicament that he would have to intervene with. This time however, as he followed her, he noticed that she had her Ponyta with her and that she was going to where she knew trainers often gathered. Yellow could only watch in horror as she challenged a trainer to battle.  
  
The trainer looked at Misty like she had two heads. "You couldn't possibly be able to beat me."  
  
"So I guess then that all trainers here are just scared," Yellow could hear Misty comment, obviously to get to the trainer.  
  
"What!? I'll have you know that I will never be scared of a small girl. Bring it on!" the trainer called, angrily.  
  
"Okay!" Misty called back, waving one hand behind her, her own personal battle stance that she had created, pointing at the trainer. "Ponyta! Go!"  
  
The trainer seemed a little surprised, but called out in return, "Phanpy! You're up!" The trainer threw out a pokeball and a small Phanpy came out.  
  
Yellow was watching the battle from the trees and was hoping that Misty wasn't going to get in a situation that she wasn't going to be able to handle again. If anything, this would prove how close she was to Ponyta. He saw the battle begin quickly.  
  
"Phanpy, we'll start slow! Tackle!" the trainer called out.  
  
"Ponyta! Jump its attack and stomp it!" Misty cried out in return.  
  
The trainer's Phanpy tried to tackle Misty's Ponyta, but Ponyta jumped out of the way and landed on Phanpy, stomping it into the ground hard. The trainer was in shock. It seemed that usually his Phanpy would last several rounds instead of fainting almost immediately. Yellow walked over to where Misty was hugging her Ponyta in excitement, as the trainer was walking off.  
  
"That was pretty good. You seem to have done quite well," Yellow praised.  
  
Misty turned, too excited to be surprised to see her father there. "Yes I did! All thanks to Ponyta!"  
  
Yellow chuckled to himself. He had no idea that Ponyta was that experienced or that Misty and Ponyta had gotten that close. If anything, Misty would soon be ready for the league challenge if she continued to get this close to many different Pokemon. Yet, he could tell that she still wasn't ready for the challenge, because she still only knew how to battle and not how to care for Pokemon. He would need to talk with Marin about teaching Misty all that important information as he could see that she was very much into battling. She even might be able to eventually beat the current reigning champion, Yellow thought to himself. With that thought, Yellow suddenly felt like it should have been him champion, instead of the current one. No matter what he told himself, he couldn't shake the feeling, but he didn't know why.  
  
"Let's go tell mom!" Misty called to Yellow.  
  
"Of course, Misty," Yellow said, picking her up, and putting her on his shoulder. "We'll go tell her how you won your first battle."  
  
"Yeah!" Misty replied. "We'll tell her how I fought off hundreds of Phanpys just me and Ponyta!"  
  
Yellow laughed. Misty had begun to extremely exaggerate things that she told. Yellow carried her back to the house with Ponyta following and when they got there, Yellow set Misty down and she ran to put Ponyta in her stall while Yellow went inside to talk with Marin. Marin was just finishing bandaging their newest arrival at their small Pokecenter when Yellow came in. Yellow looked at the Pokemon and saw it was a Cubone.  
  
"How is Misty?" Marin asked, putting the bandages away.  
  
"She's fine. She battled a Phanpy that a trainer had and won. Now she's very excited about it," Yellow answered.  
  
Marin laughed, "I bet. She always seems to be thinking of herself as the Pokemon champion."  
  
"Well, I was thinking that in a few years that she would be ready for the league challenge if we taught her all that she would need to know. I think that I could show her how to survive in the wilderness and you could teach her how to take care of her Pokemon," Yellow said.  
  
"I guess, but I just don't want her to get hurt herself, and keep her and not let her get in danger," Marin said, turning away from Yellow, looking out the window.  
  
"No matter what we do, she'll want to do her own thing. It would be best to support her in it, so she can feel like she has a home to come to. She also might visit while she's out."  
  
"I know, but I just don't want it to happen. It's all too soon."  
  
Yellow came over to Marin and pulled her into a hug. "It's too soon for me as well. But at least we can help prepare her to go. I never saw her more lively than when she fought that battle. It seemed that she really loves to battle."  
  
"Well, what if something happens to you? How will I help her learn to survive in the wild if you're not around?"  
  
"I still have those logs about how to survive in the wilderness in almost any situation. You can read those and show her how to survive yourself. Though, I will do what I can to help her."  
  
"Alright. But, she won't leave for a few years right?"  
  
Yellow nodded. Marin turned around in Yellow's arms and rested her head on his shoulder. "In a few years," Marin whispered mostly to herself.  
  
The next day, Yellow took Misty out on an excursion to the woods nearby to teach her how to catch Pokemon and how to tell where she was if she was lost. Misty seemed to be quite a natural at catching Pokemon, though she didn't seem to be very interested in looking at the sun to know where she was when she knew exactly where home was. Yellow sighed when she wasn't paying attention again. Soon, he figured that if she didn't know where she was she might be more willing to listen, so the next day he blindfolded her and took her about a mile northeast of the house. When the blindfold came off, Misty looked around and did not recognize the clearing that they were in, nor did she recognize the gorge that was nearby. This time Yellow was able to get her full attention and eventually she was able to point out where the house was. Yellow sighed in relief. Though, since there were different Pokemon here, he decided to teach her differences in catching pokemon of different types and species. They were doing well when Yellow heard voices ring out of the trees.  
  
"Prepare for trouble," one voice rang out.  
  
"And make it double," another voice rang out.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
  
"To unite all people's under our nation."  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
"Jessie."  
  
"James."  
  
"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light."  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
  
"Meowth that's right!" a third voice rang out.  
  
"Who are you?" Yellow demanded, as three figures emerged from the trees. A Meowth, a man, and woman. Yellow didn't know why, but he was getting a feeling of dread from those three just being there.  
  
"All we want is." the woman began, then all three just stared.  
  
"What is it?" Yellow called, then whispering to Misty, "Leave quickly. I'll take care of these three."  
  
The man and Meowth were the first to recover. "Twerp!?" they both said at the same time.  
  
Yellow was confused, they seemed to recognize him, but he didn't recognize them at all. He didn't even know what to do if he should try to act like remembers and be one of them or run. And he also was surprised to hear the Meowth talk without anything in Pokemon.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the woman asked.  
  
"Minding my own business. Anyway, who are you three?" Yellow demanded.  
  
"What? You mean you don't recognize us?" the man asked, in open surprise.  
  
"Should I," Yellow asked, mentally noting that Misty was almost out of sight. If he could just keep their attention for just a little longer. Yellow knew he didn't have any Pokemon on him as the only one they brought was Misty's Ponyta.  
  
"Yes. We're Team Rocket!" the three strangers make a pose that shows to Yellow that they really are complete morons.  
  
"So, how would I know who you are if I've never come across you? I don't even know your names," Yellow said, putting his arm behind him, making it look like he was reaching for a pokeball that he didn't have.  
  
"Well, that's just great. We give the best presentation of our lives and it's to someone who looks like the twerp," the woman said, sounding very depressed.  
  
"Then, I think I will leave now," Yellow said, backing up towards the gorge.  
  
"You can go after you hand over all of you pokemon!" the man said, holding his hand out.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't have any," Yellow replies, still inching away.  
  
"Then what do you have behind your back?" the Meowth asked, in a suspicious tone.  
  
"Nothing!" Yellow said, not expecting them to believe it.  
  
"Nothing?!" the woman cried, "You must think us fools!"  
  
When did I question that you're not fools, Yellow thinks to himself almost to the edge of trees.  
  
"If you don't give us whatever pokemon you have, then we'll have to take it by force!" the man cried out, pulling out a pokeball and calling out, "Go Weezing!"  
  
The pokeball flew out and a Weezing appeared and the man then cried out, "Weezing use smog attack!"  
  
The Weezing then began breathing a smoke that was very thick. Yellow decided to try to run for it and began running along the gorge upstream. He thought that he had gotten away from the three who said they were Team Rocket. However, he was surprised to hear a voice ring out, "Arbok poison sting!"  
  
Yellow was hit full on with the attack that came from the side. Yellow lost his footing and fell into the river at the bottom of the gorge. As he was falling he heard another voice ring out, "Arcanine roar!"  
  
Yellow fell in the water and basically landed on a rock just beneath the surface. He blacked out immediately and was swept away in the current.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gary had entered Cherrygrove city that morning. He hadn't found anything in Kanto and had just come to Johto. He began asking questions about the area, not wanting to become labeled as a fool for thinking that Ash was still alive. He soon learned about a man who had been in the hospital for a year in a coma and had been living around for eight years as a guide for trainers. Gary calculated that up and realized that it was the same amount of time that Ash had been gone. He then quickly found out where he lived and decided to go there that day.  
  
However, shortly after he was out of Cherrygrove city, he heard what could only be Team Rocket. He decided to help whoever they were after as he could see someone running from them. Suddenly Gary recognized who it was. It was Ash! He knew that he had to act fast. He brought out Arcanine and looked for Team Rocket. Jessie was already launching a poison sting attack with her Arbok. Gary watched in horror as Ash fell into the gorge. "Arcanine Roar!" Gary called out, hoping that he could save Ash from the river below.  
  
Team Rocket was startled into running when they heard Arcanine roar. Gary then ran down the near vertical side of the gorge as he wanted to do what he could to save Ash. Gary could already see that he was unconscious, but was still close to the narrow path that ran alongside the gorge. Gary quickly caught up with Ash and grabbed his hand. Gary saw the wedding ring and thought that Ash must not have taken it off forgetting that his wedding ring had been found during the initial search for him. However, the wedding ring was all of Ash that he could pull out of the river as his hand slid right out of Gary's. Then all Gary could do was watch in horror as Ash was pulled out into the faster current in the middle of the river. Gary knew then that he could not save Ash, and that he might not be able to find him again, but he at least had found him once. If his luck held, he would find him again. Gary then climbed back up the cliff, not realizing that he left the wedding ring that came off of Ash's hand down at the bottom of the gorge.  
  
*  
  
Author's Note: how is it? Where should Ash go now? Does anyone want to know where I got this basic idea from? Chapter 5 should be coming along soon now. Expect it to get different than it has been. Plenty of Paradoxes are in this story. I just love a good Paradox. 


	5. Ash is back!

Author's Note: I'm certain that some don't like how my fanfic has been going, but don't worry, it gets better. Also, the question isn't who will Ash stay with but who will he choose if and WHEN he remembers both his first wife Misty and his second wife Marin. Who should he choose? The one he loves with all his heart or the one he loves and has already had children with?  
  
*  
  
Gary had been searching for Ash along the river that he couldn't pull him out of it for three days. He hasn't even found anything and has continued to search, he even his psychic pokemon to try to see if they could find anything, but to no avail. Gary would have given up on searching the river a while ago if he hadn't seen Ash fall in. He knew that he would need to call soon to let Misty and his grandfather know that he had found his just in time to see him swept under a river again. The irony of the situation made Gary upset whenever he thought about it and had to hit something which usually was a rock that made his hand throb for a few minuets.  
  
By afternoon, Gary had reached the ocean. By this time he was so upset with not even finding anything, he began beating up a nearby rock and by the time he was done, the rock was still undamaged, but his hands were bruised and slightly cut. Gary sat down and thought through what he would need to do. First he would need to call then he would need to begin using water pokemon to search the ocean as much as he could. He figured that he was closer to New Bark town than he was to Cherrygrove City.  
  
When Gary arrived, that evening, he didn't pay much attention to what was going around him because he was preoccupied by thoughts of how to tell his grandfather about losing Ash right after he had found him. If he wasn't so preoccupied, he would have noticed that there was an unusual excitement going through the town. He also would have noticed that the news was on at a time that it usually wasn't on at announcing the finding of the old Pokemon Master that was thought dead. Gary finally picks up the video phone receiver and dials his grandfather's lab.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That morning Officer Jenny (of Pallet town) was walking on the beach and was letting Growlithe run along the beach, as he hadn't been able to get much exercise for a while. While he was running ahead, he suddenly stopped and seem to be inspecting something. Officer Jenny didn't think much of it until she got closer and saw that it was someone who had washed ashore. Officer Jenny then ran over to the person. Growlithe pulled back when she got there and she could see the person clearly. She didn't recognize him, but he seemed quite familiar. She couldn't place it but it felt like she should know who this was.  
  
Officer Jenny decided to think about it later as the person began to stir and moaned. Jenny also noticed that he had a gash directly over his right eye. The person's black hair at least wasn't long enough to be getting into the gash, Jenny thought to herself. She pulls out her water bottle, takes the cap off and pours water over the gash to clean it out the best she can right away. Then she pulls out some clean bandages she had brought without thinking of why she would need them. She covers up his right eye so that she would be able to get the entire gash completely.  
  
His left eye opens and he puts his hand to where his gash is. "Are you okay?" Jenny asks him, as he looks at her.  
  
"What? Where am I?" he asks trying to sit up. Jenny helps him sit up, telling him to take it slowly.  
  
"Pallet town. Were you in a shipwreck or something?" Jenny asks.  
  
"Huh? Oh, uh, I don't, uh, seem to remember?" he replies.  
  
"Well, since you're sitting, would you like to try to stand?" Jenny asks, deciding to ask him about himself later.  
  
"Sure," he says, seeming a little bit confused.  
  
Jenny helps him up to a standing position. Jenny helps him stay standing as he stumbles forward, obviously off balance like he was just starting to stand for the first time in his life. He must really be tired, Jenny thought to herself. Soon they were walking into Pallet. Jenny figured that Professor Oak would be able to help him out most as she had to go on duty very soon. She could easily explain this if she was late, but not if she was absent for a full day's work.  
  
They walk to Professor Oak's laboratory in silence. When they get there Jenny begins to tell the person, "Professor Oak is in there. Tell him that Officer Jenny wanted him to look after you until I can return to figure things out." The person nodded his understanding and begins to walk in on his own.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Professor Oak was trying to think about the newest data that had been collected on where pokemon were and where ones that they hadn't found were. All of his aides had been sent out and the laboratory seemed to be very empty with just him there. Suddenly the doors opened and a young man entered. He had a bandage over his right eye that seemed to be covering a gash that was showing through as a red mark on the clean bandage.  
  
"May I help you?" Prof. Oak asked.  
  
"Um, Officer Jenny told me that you would, uh, help me," the young man said, betraying confusion.  
  
"Well, then why don't you sit down, um, mister." Prof. Oak trails off.  
  
"I don't remember," the young man said, obviously trying to at least remember something.  
  
"Okay, well." Prof. Oak started, until he suddenly recognized who it was in from of him. "Ash." Prof. Oak breathed.  
  
"What?" Ash asked, still a little confused.  
  
Prof. Oak realized that Ash had amnesia and had no clue who or really where he was. Prof. Oak was certain that Jenny would at least have told him where he was, but Prof. Oak doubted that Ash would know where that was. This will be very tough, Oak told himself as he thought about how Misty had been trying to kill herself out of her grief for the past year, as she seemed to be doubting if Ash was still alive. Now he could call her and have her come over to see her husband still alive.  
  
"Just a moment," Oak replied, quickly regaining his composure. He left and went to the videophone and dialed up Misty's house. She picked it up and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Misty, it's Professor Oak! Ash is back! He just walked in," Prof. Oak began.  
  
"What!? Oh this great!" Misty began crying out in relief.  
  
"Wait Misty!" Oak tried to say, but Misty had already hung up. Oak sighed. He knew that Misty would be coming over right away as she didn't have any reason to doubt him and if she didn't find out that Ash had amnesia, then things could get really complex and difficult. Oak went back out to Ash thinking that he probably had about ten minutes before Misty ran in, considering how far it was and how well Misty was at running now days when she wasn't looking.  
  
"Well, I need to look under that bandage," Oak said, when he came back.. Ash nodded and Oak took the bandage off and pulled out a first aid kit. Oak looked over the gash and noted that Jenny had at least tried to clean it out, but Oak didn't blame her for doing such a poor job as he figured that she wasn't prepared for something like this. Oak took out some cleaning ointment and began cleaning out the wound. The wound wasn't that dirty, but the sand that had been in there looked bad. While Oak was cleaning the wound, he began to talk with Ash about his memory and anything that Oak could think of that Ash might actually remember only to find out that his amnesia was complete. He did not remember anything. When Oak was done, he put a fresh bandage over the gash, but still had to cover up Ash's right eye again. As Oak was putting the first aid kit away, he was surprised to see Misty burst in only six minuets after he had called. He wasn't surprised to see her face and hands covered with scratches and scrapes as she had to have tripped over many things to get there.  
  
"Where is he!?" Misty called out in desperation, her eyes also didn't seem to be focusing very well.  
  
"Sit down and I'll tell you, Oak said, directing her to a chair across from Ash, but making certain that there was a table between them so Misty wouldn't rush over to Ash before Oak could stop her and finish what he had to tell her. Misty reluctantly sat down where Oak directed her.  
  
"Now," Prof. Oak began, "this young man is Ash, and he has amnesia."  
  
"You mean you know who I am?" Ash breathed, obviously excited.  
  
"What?!" Misty cried in horror.  
  
"Yes, I do," Oak said to Ash. Then to Misty, "Yes, I'm afraid that is what has happened. Thought, I don't know how it happened, I do know that he does not remember anything. I even asked him about the past nine years that he was gone and he could not remember one moment of it. Either way, we now can announce that he is alive. Though, if he still wants to be the Pokemon Master, then he would need to decide that for himself. But for now, he is back."  
  
Misty had tears running down her cheeks. Oak could tell that this was very hard for her. She also seemed to be trying to say something, but seemed unable to say anything. Ash also seemed to be caught up in emotion, as he also didn't seem to be able to say anything. "Well, Misty, why don't you take Ash over to his mother's house. I would think that he should go back with you, but I don't think that this would be good for now. If we can, I would like to keep the media from knowing where he is, so when you get him there, I want you to call me so that I know that if I tell anyone that he won't be overwhelmed with the coverage of his return," Professor Oak continued.  
  
Misty nodded. Oak then turned to Ash, "Now when Misty gets you to your mother's house, I do not want you to leave until I tell you that you can. This way you won't get stressed more than you need to as we work to help you get your memory back again. We must take this slowly. If anything is rushed, then we might not be as successful as we could otherwise be."  
  
Ash nodded in response, and Misty then took Ash's hand to lead him to his home. Oak then waited for Misty to call him and when she did, Oak went to the police station to inform them that Ash had been found. When that was discovered, the media of several cities were over in Pallet town trying to get what information they could from Professor Oak. All that Professor Oak would tell them that Ash had complete amnesia and that he was in a safe location where he couldn't disappear again. Yet, this was not enough to satisfy the media, but Oak was able to avoid the media as he went to visit Ash to make certain that Ash was comfortable and alright. When Oak returned to his lab, he was just in time for Gary's call.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Marin could not help but shed continual tears as there was no result from the searches for Yellow. Misty seemed to be calm as the search went on for her father. Marin hoped desperately that he would be found alive and well. All that the search had come up with was that someone attacked Yellow. Yellow then fell into the river and someone had tried to pull him out, but all that had come out was Yellow's wedding ring. Marin was very heartbroken about that. All Marin wanted was at least a chance to say goodbye to Yellow if he was dead, but she knew that if Yellow was dead, then she couldn't say that to him.  
  
Tarin didn't seem to be able to grasp the gravity of the situation, but knew that something was troubling his mother and he did what he could to try and comfort her. Marin knew that he had good intentions, but whenever he tried to speak to her, she kept on hearing Yellow's voice instead of Tarin's. It was too much for Marin and soon Misty had brought in a Jigglypuff to sing Marin to sleep. Marin finally found peace in the deep slumber of Jigglypuff's song and when Marin woke in the morning, she found that she could survive Yellow being dead if only to continue raise their children.  
  
I will raise them to be the best at whatever they will do, Marin promised Yellow, looking into the rising sun, seeing a new day in her own life rising as well. Just as it set when Yellow disappeared. Marin knew that she would do what she could to make Yellow happy with Misty.  
  
*  
  
Author's note: I know that this isn't what all of those who have reviewed my fanfic already wanted, but I had planned on this basic plan when I had started this. I'm not concerned about that. However, I do need feedback so I can determine who Ash should choose WHEN his memory comes back completely. He will need to choose between Misty and Marin. Either way you look at this, it is an AAM fanfic as the M can stand for Misty just as easily it can for Marin. Also, I need to know what everyone wants. I got the idea for this from a movie that I saw a while ago. All that needs to happen is for it to come full circle and join with the beginning again. Please let me know who you want Ash to go with. I will give a few days when I announce that he will be choosing between the two in a somewhat later chapter. 'Till then, look forward to the next chapter please. 


	6. Who am I? I am Ash Ketchum

Author's Note: To let at least one of my reviewers know that Marin does not know that Misty, Ash's wife, actually exists. The only Misty Marin knows of is her own daughter that Ash named. Also, I initially intended for it to get this complex as I love a good paradox (A paradox, a paradox, a most ingenious paradox, ah ha ha ha ha. A par-ra-dox). Sorry about that interruption, I don't know what got into me, but it could be the song from Pirates of Penzance. Anyway, I have no intention of 'killing off' any of my characters. I intend to make this very complex as Ash will need to choose between Misty his wife and Marin. Also please note that I had originally thought of having Ash only being engaged to Misty when he first disappeared, but then I realized that then he wouldn't be able to marry Misty until the circumstances were resolved. In that case, that would mean that Ash was never really married to Marin, though at the time no one realized or even had an idea that 'Yellow' was already married. Besides, Misty can't blame her husband for going off with another woman that she didn't even know when Ash had no memory of his wife. I'll continue this thinking later in the story as it will unfold and there will come a time for all to be revealed to even Ash who is a poor guy who is at my mercy. I also want feedback for who he will end up with, but remember you can change your opinion later on after you've gotten in a review with your opinion, but also I also will look at the name of the sender even if it is anonymous, because that will help me determine who is trying to get in more than one vote. Though, that won't be perfect, but it will help. Please enjoy Ash regaining his former memory. I think that this will be quite fun. (Heh, heh, heh.) Also, Ash would not have fallen for Marin quite so easily if he had seen Misty or if Misty knew where Ash was so she could visit him. Plus, since Ash didn't remember Misty or know of her, he could only feel an emptiness inside of him that wouldn't be filled quite so easily. Like on the movie Sweet Home Alabama, the main character found herself in love with two guys who also loved her. She had to choose between them and decide who would get to share that love. In this case I have done it in a way that both will have a chance to share that love, but only one will still end up with it. I know some will think me as being sick, but I would rather think of me as being something a bit more level in the head (though I still am a neurotic). Though, this is a paradox that can also easily occur anywhere at any time without any warning just as there was no warning for that Kangaskhan in the first chapter. Enjoy Chapter 6 please.  
  
*  
  
Ash wakes up. It has been a couple of weeks and he still hasn't been authorized to leave the house. He has gotten quite restless. He has been electrocuted several times by a Pikachu that is supposed to be his. He still can't remember anything, but knows that this situation feels somehow familiar. He also felt a bond with the Pikachu even though the Pikachu kept on using thunderbolt, thundershock, and thunder attacks on him. Ash looks around for the Pikachu and sees that he is still asleep, Ash quietly leaves the room, but makes certain to keep the door open so that Pikachu won't shock Ash just for not letting Pikachu roam as he wants to sometimes.  
  
Misty often comes by after Ash is done with breakfast, though Misty at first was surprised that Ash could cook. Ash noted that he didn't know how to cook before he disappeared nine years ago, only to return on the ninth anniversary of his disappearance. Ash really felt different around Misty than anyone else that he had seen so far. Ash had seen Misty talk with others and he couldn't understand it, but he wanted to be next to Misty, even though he had just met her in his mind. As Ash finished eating, he quickly took a plate up to Pikachu who shocked Ash just for not still being in the room when he woke up.  
  
Whatever bond we had must not have been too good, Ash thought to himself, as he got his things ready for his shower. When he came out, Pikachu had already calmed down and had eaten his breakfast and went down the stairs with Ash. Ash looked at the clock and noticed that usually Misty was here by now. Yet, she was late. Ash hoped that she was with Professor Oak talking him into letting Ash go. Ash was beginning to feel a deep wanderlust. He couldn't explain it, but he felt the need to be moving about traveling and exploring even if it is the same area over and over again.  
  
Ash begins to watch the television until he gets bored with watching the news constantly conversing about how the Pokemon Master had just been found on the shores of his hometown when he had disappeared for nine years. His whereabouts where still a mystery, but it was stated that Professor Oak knew where he was and would be until it was decided that the Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum, was ready again to move about on his own.  
  
Ash felt that he no longer had control over his movements. He felt bound by Professor Oak and didn't want to disobey what he was told, but he still didn't want to be in a house when there was no other reason why he had to stay there. When Ash finally turned the television off from frustration of watching the same thing, he noticed that Misty was coming with two people, guys, this time, Ash suddenly felt a pang of jealousy, but fought it down thinking that it was because he reasoned with himself that they were probably two boys that he might also have known.  
  
Ash opened the door for them and the people came in followed by Misty. The two newcomers both hugged Ash in a friendly way when they came in. Ash was too surprised to do anything about it. He had no clue who they were or why they were doing what they were here. All he knew was that they seemed to know him. When they were all in the house and the door was shut, they were all sitting down.  
  
Pikachu seemed to know who they were, even though Ash didn't still think that Pikachu liked him. Although, Ash didn't think that anyone would notice, he sat down as far away from where Pikachu was. Yet, everyone noticed, but didn't say anything. The silence dragged on, as no one seemed to know what they should say. It all seemed that they were all silent for the time until finally Misty spoke up.  
  
"Ash, I wanted you to meet Brock and Gary. You knew both of them and, uh," Misty hesitated, "Brock was one of our friends. Gary was your own personal rival."  
  
"Oh," was all Ash responded with.  
  
The silence picked up again. This time it wasn't too long until Gary spoke.  
  
"Well, Ash it seems that you survived being in the river twice now."  
  
"What?" Misty cried. "I didn't know about any of that. He fell in a river again?"  
  
"When?" Ash asked, eager to learn anything about himself.  
  
"Great!" Gary sighed dramatically. "He forgets everything again. I just wish that I had found him before Team Rocket had knocked him into the river when I had found him."  
  
"You mean that you had found him before you came back!?" Misty cried, her face betraying rage, making Ash very uneasy. However, this seemed to also comfort Ash somehow.  
  
"U-uh," Gary stuttered. "Y-yes. I tried to pull him out of the river, but I couldn't. All I managed to pull out was a ring he was wearing, but I seemed to have lost it before I could get to a phone to call gramps."  
  
"So, you mean that you found him and Team Rocket attacked him?" Brock asked.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know why, I just used my Arcanine to roar, but I was still to late and the current was too swift for me to try to jump in after him. I searched the river for any signs that he woke up along the banks or if anyone had been able to pull him out, but I couldn't find anything. So I went to the nearest phone to call gramps, but found out that he had shown up here that morning. After I heard that, I came back as quickly as I could."  
  
Suddenly, an image flashed through Ash's mind: Rain coming down very hard, a strong determination to save something that was worth more than himself at that moment, and a feeling of despair as he entered darkness. When Ash realized that the conversation had continued, he noticed that he was sweating. Misty leaned over to him and whispered, "Are you all right?"  
  
Ash could hear the concern that she held in her voice. "Yeah. Um, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, you just seem to be uneasy for some reason," Misty replied. "I was wondering if something may be wrong."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," Ash replied, planning on thinking over what he suddenly remembered later when he had some time to himself.  
  
"All the time that we've been together I have not known you to be this bad at lying," Misty said, raising her voice away from a whisper so Gary and Brock could hear as well.  
  
"What was that?" Brock asked eagerly.  
  
"It's nothing," Ash said, getting up and walking up the stairs, doing what he could to remain calm.  
  
"What was that about?" he heard Gary ask.  
  
Let them talk about me, Ash thought bitterly. They have no idea what it's like to hear people talk about you when you can't even remember who they are let alone what they're talking about. Ash felt a tear slide down his cheek as he thought, They have no idea what it's like to not even know who I am. Ash suddenly felt angry at nothing in particular; just the situation he was in. He decided to try to get to the forest. If he could make it there, then he should be able to make them think that he really isn't who they thought he was. Though, that thought really hurt Ash. He really felt a connection, but couldn't place it.  
  
Ash went to his room and shut the door. He pulled open his drawers to the dresser that was in his room that had the clothes that he was told were his and left them open with him standing over the drawer. He wanted to run until he couldn't feel anything anymore, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. He felt trapped. He wanted to do the opposite things and was only able to do one. Soon Ash closed the drawer and walked over to the desk in the room. If this is really where I lived, then there should be something here that confirms it, Ash told himself.  
  
Ash began methodically going through the drawers in the desk. Most of them were empty, but a few contained papers that seemed to have been written by someone else for all Ash could tell. They were love notes that usually ended in scribbles that seemed to be attempting at crossing out the letter, but failed completely. Quite a few of the notes were signed with the name Ash, but Ash could not recall anything of this. Finally Ash comes across a picture of a couple being married. Ash could tell that the bride was Misty and Ash was the groom. Suddenly another flashback occurs and Ash suddenly is at an altar waiting for his bride to come. A flash occurs and Misty is right there and both say, "I do." When they are asked if they would take this person to be their spouse.  
  
When Ash is aware of his surroundings, he notices that he dropped the picture. As he bends over to pick it up, he notices a book in a drawer that he had originally was empty. Ash pulls it out and realizes that it's a photo album. Ash walks over to the bed as he looks through it. He's so focused on the book that he doesn't realize it when the door opens and Pikachu enters the room trailed by Misty. He begins going through the book and pauses whenever a new memory comes back. The book ends when he received the eighth badge. Ash closes the book gently barely aware of the tears that streaked his face. He was ashamed of himself for acting so rudely when he now knows that they were all just trying to help him and he had basically thrown it into their faces. He also now understood why his Pikachu shocked him so much now. It was because his Pikachu was worried about him. It wasn't that Pikachu didn't like him, but because Pikachu wanted to help Ash, but didn't know what to do, except do as it always had.  
  
Ash jumped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned and saw Misty and Pikachu watching him solemnly. It took a moment for it to register in Ash's mind that he hadn't known that they were even in the room. When Ash realized this, he jumped up and cried out.  
  
"Aaahh! I didn't realize that you were here," Ash said, surprise evident on his face.  
  
"It's okay. We've been here for a little while now," Misty replied.  
  
"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed.  
  
Ash felt his face flush as he thought of them watching him look through the photo album. Ash then realized that his face was streaked with tears and quickly turned around and wiped the tears away, as his face became a bright scarlet color. Ash tried to speak and found that he couldn't. All he felt was his throat knot whenever he tried to speak. He even tried swallowing a couple of times and found that that didn't do any good.  
  
"Well, why don't you come back down Ash," Misty offered. "I'm certain that we could help you out anyway that you'd like."  
  
Ash found that he still couldn't talk and just nodded. As he turned around Pikachu walked over to Ash and looked at Ash, while asking, "Pika?"  
  
Ash pulled Pikachu into a tight embrace and Pikachu didn't electrocute him for it. Moments later Ash was walking out of the room with Misty and Pikachu leading the way. When they got downstairs, they found Professor Oak waiting for them. Ash finally found his voice and asked, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Professor Oak turned to face Ash and replied, "I feel that now is the time to tell you."  
  
Ash realized that it was very urgent and wasn't something that Oak was doing lightly. Ash sat down and Pikachu jumped up on the chair next to Ash. "What is it?" Ash inquired.  
  
Professor Oak sighed and began, "Ever since you disappeared nine years ago your mother has been in declining health. She is still in a coma that she went into about eight years ago. No one knows why she still lives, but I think that it is because she wants to see you again. There is no pain greater that I can think of than outliving your own children. I think that she only lives because she wants to see you again, Ash."  
  
Ash nods, realizing that he hadn't seen anyone around that had talked about his parents, though he now remembered them, he hadn't noticed that that was one subject that had not been brought up before. Ash also could see why they didn't want to talk about it. No one ever wanted to be the bearer of bad news. Especially of news of this nature. "Well, then c-can I s-see her?" Ash asked, stuttering.  
  
"I have a taxi out front to take you to the hospital. I believe that you have regained your memory; or at least a vast majority of it?" Prof. Oak asked.  
  
Ash hesitated. "It's all right," Oak comforted. "Your mother's Mr. Mime told me. I have been taking care of him since your mother went into the coma. We've gotten quite close."  
  
Ash nodded and began to walk out of the house. Misty started to follow Ash, but Professor Oak told her to stay back. Ash waked out to the cab and Pikachu got in the cab as well. Then the driver took him to the hospital, where he was then escorted by a very insensitive and unfriendly doctor to the room where his mother was.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Professor Oak did not want to say this, as he feared that Misty's heart would be broken again, but he knew he had no choice. He had to make certain that everyone knew this possibility. Prof. Oak took a deep breath before he began, "I know that everyone is excited to have Ash back, but I want everyone to think about this possibility. Ash has been gone for nine years. It makes sense to believe that he had amnesia then as well." Prof. Oak took a deep breath. This was harder than he had anticipated. "All we know is that for those nine years he was alive. We do not know, however, what went on during those nine years. For all we know Ash had started life over again, and," Professor Oak looked at Misty, "started a family of his own." By the expression on Misty's face, Oak knew that she hadn't thought of this possibility. "I don't want to dampen anyone's happiness, but we need to think, where has Ash been these past nine years. What has he been doing? Gary found him near Cherrygrove City, but has he been there for the past nine years or has he been somewhere else. I know that his memory has returned, but he still doesn't remember those nine years that he was gone. If his memory does come back, which life would he choose? Which life would he want to live?"  
  
Misty ran off when Professor Oak stopped speaking. He knew that that thought would be especially hard for Misty, but she would have to deal with it on her own. He didn't like to know that there was nothing that he could do, but he had to admit that he was powerless with that.  
  
"So can we do?" Brock asked.  
  
"That's the main problem," Oak replied. "I don't believe that there is much that we can do. We can only think about what he would decide. We also can't ask him, because if he doesn't remember it, then he wouldn't be able to tell us honestly as he wouldn't know what those nine years held for him. He would only know what he remembers in this life."  
  
Brock and Gary nodded. Neither could think of a response for that and they just sat in silence, neither one of them making a sound, lost in their own thoughts. Oak wanted Ash to go visit his mother as even the doctors knew how much time she had left. Oak knew that it was very important for him to see his mother even if it was the last time. Oak could only hope that this would get his mother to begin regaining her strength.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Upstairs, Misty did not know what to think. All this time Ash was gone, she had wanted nothing more than to have him back in her life, but now she didn't know what to think or want as she thought about how Ash could have forgotten her and possibly have started a family. Even though it hurt, Misty wanted Ash to be happy, even if it meant that he would be with someone else. There's still time, Misty thought to herself. That might not have happened, and so he still might have me in his heart. He still might love me.  
  
When Misty was done crying, she went back downstairs only to find Gary, Brock, and Professor Oak gone. She looked around and found a note letting her know that they went over to Professor Oak's house for the night. Misty then looked at the clock and noticed how late it was getting. She really was surprised to see that it was almost nine in the evening. She didn't even realize that the sun had set. Misty looked around and didn't see Ash, so she then decided to go to the hospital to see if he was still there.  
  
She felt refreshed as she walked to the hospital. She went to where Ash's mother was staying and when she was going into the room. As she was about to enter, the same doctor pulled her to the side to talk with her.  
  
"What do you want?" Misty demanded, waiting for the doctor to begin proving once again that he was a jerk.  
  
"I just want you to know that I'm sorry for saying that Ash was dead, but I also wanted to let you know that it is mere chance that he is still alive. I do not think that if he disappears again that he will be alive. So you should prepare yourself for his eventual death."  
  
"I'm not going to die!" Ash cried, apparently having heard them while in the room.  
  
The doctor just walked off, clearly not interested in continuing the argument further at the moment. Misty then walked into the room. Ash was walking over to his mother's side, sliding his own hand into his mother's hand. Misty walked over, moved a chair next to Ash and sat down in the chair. They sat together for a few minutes with the only sounds coming from the hospital machinery.  
  
"So, what are going to do now?" Misty asked, uncertain of really what to say.  
  
"Well, I think that I'd first like to get things settled around here. I hope my mom will wake up soon. I'd at least like to say good-bye to her before she dies if this is her deathbed," Ash replied.  
  
Misty was surprised to hear Ash talking like this. The Ash Ketchum she knew didn't talk so pessimistically. He really has changed, Misty said to herself. He seems more refined and thoughtful than he used to be. Maybe these nine years were meant to be good for him. Misty wished that Ash would let her into his heart again, as she could tell that he was distant. He must be working things out in his mind.  
  
Ash seemed like he was about to go when his mother stirred. This caught both Ash and Misty by surprise. Delia opens her eyes for the first time in eight years and turns her head to Ash. "I'm glad you're back," she whispers.  
  
Ash only seems to be able to nod. Misty also notices tears beginning to streak his face. She feels really sorry for Ash that he had to come back only to find his mother like this. Delia then closes her eyes for the last time. Misty and Ash feel her go peacefully. Soon the machines begin making the sound that means Delia has no pulse. Ash is now crying freely. Misty really wants to comfort Ash, but she no longer feels as close to him as she once was. The feeling of being unable to help comfort Ash really hurts, but Misty doesn't want to hurt Ash.  
  
Soon doctors come in and make certain that they can't do anything to revive her. Ash tugs on Misty's sleeve and Misty follows Ash out of the room and then out of the hospital with Pikachu trailing them. They walk silently back to Ash's house. When they arrived, Ash turns to Misty and asks, "We were married weren't we?"  
  
Misty is surprised when Ash asks this as she wasn't expecting this. "Y-yes," Misty stammered.  
  
Ash sighs as he looks towards the starry sky. "I don't know why but I feel that I'm needed elsewhere as well as here."  
  
"Then why don't you try to find where else you're needed?" Misty asks.  
  
"Well, I just don't feel like I'm needed wherever it is as much as I am here right now," Ash says, looking at Misty and giving her a wink.  
  
Misty is surprised at this. All Misty can do is smile shyly in response. Ash really was different. But I like him like this, Misty says to herself. Ash wraps an arm around Misty's shoulders leading her into their house, leaving the house that Ash had been staying at alone. "Let's just spend tonight together, okay?" Ash asks Misty.  
  
Misty nods and they enter the house, while Pikachu decides to give them some time alone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Marin looks at the sky as the sun is setting. The few clouds in the sky shining brilliant colors of red and gold. Marin is still a little depressed over Yellow being gone, but she knows that she has to put her grief aside for the time so she can focus on her children and not neglect them. Again, she can't help but feel a sharp pang in her heart as she thinks of Yellow. He was so sweet and gentle to her, yet she thought that they would have much more time together.  
  
"I guess that that's what they mean by you never know what you had until you've lost it," Marin says to herself aloud.  
  
Misty was training her Ponyta as well as a few other pokemon that she had taken a liking to. Tarin was already asleep in his room. Marin always now seemed to want a time of day to be alone so she could think. With Yellow gone, Marin knew that she wouldn't want Misty to go on the journey that Yellow had told her that Misty would want to go on. Marin smiled wryly, if it wasn't for Yellow, I never would have known how much this made Misty feel.  
  
At least when Misty is gone I'll still have Tarin, Marin thought. I won't be alone then. Marin then thought about how much Tarin seemed to enjoy taking care of the pokemon and even playing with the pokemon who didn't seem to like Tarin much. Tarin seemed to be at home with pokemon more than he seemed to be with other people. Marin often thought about that problem. A time would come when Tarin would need to interact with others. If Tarin wasn't ready when that time came, then he would be helpless no matter who he had to support him. Marin didn't like thinking about that, but she could feel that deep in her heart. No matter what Marin did, that feeling was always there like a sinister storm over a peaceful town. Just waiting to strike.  
  
*  
  
Author's Note: How was that? I'm certain that not everyone likes how I've taken this story, but hey, with me being a neurotic, I often get people upset just by talking to them in a regular conversation. Anyway, I've thought about how I will eventually end it as all good things must come to an end. I'll announce the decision after I complete the endings so no one can try to change my mind about it. I also know that this chapter was much longer, but I figured that the more information I gave here meant less information for later chapters. Also, I will not kill off anymore characters in this story after this chapter. I only had Delia die because I didn't want to make things more difficult for myself as I then would have to include her in the story and I know less about her character than I do about Professor Oak and I know very little about him anyway. If I did get his character right on then it was pure chance and nothing more really. I also wanted the death to be peaceful rather than dramatic. I feel that often times things get over dramatized over very simple things. Anyway, look forward to the seventh chapter please. 


	7. A party of welcoming

Author's note: Thanks for all those who reviewed. Your support has been quite motivational. I'm thinking of a way to end this with those who want Ash to end up with Misty as well as those who want Ash to end up with Marin. I finally found out a really good way, but I'll announce that in the final chapters. ^_^ Also, just to let everyone know, I love to mess with people's minds. It often seems so easy. I also said that I had no intention of killing off MY characters. I did not mention any other characters, though intentions are not fact when it comes down to how things work. And if did note why I killed Delia at the end of last chapter. For those who got confused, I'm sorry. I also don't remember if I noted this before, but I just love technicalities. They are so easy to use to mess with people's minds. Also, it can be really entertaining when my reviewers get real passionate about the story. It really helps motivate me; so if you choose to do so, then that would be actually quite helpful to me. Thank you. Now, on to the seventh chapter!  
  
*  
  
Misty Crystal is out getting some supplies for the pokemon orphanage. She goes to the Pokemart and gets what supplies her mother told her that they would need. As Misty pays for the items that she got, she notices a poster announcing the return of the missing Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum. There was a full picture of him, but Misty couldn't help shake the feeling that she knew him somehow. Misty mentally shook her head thinking that many would at least like to know him and it must be that and nothing more.  
  
When Misty returns to the orphanage, she grabs her pokebelt and calls out to her mother to let her know where she was going. Misty then runs down the trail to the place where the other trainers usually battle. When she gets there, there seems to be a crowd around one single trainer. Misty then moves off to where there are fewer trainers and then challenges one. But, the trainer notifies her that there is supposed to not be any battles in honor of the Pokemon Master that was lost, but returned. Misty is frustrated by this, but then goes away so she can then battle wild pokemon to get her party stronger.  
  
Misty knows that she doesn't really need to battle regular trainers, but she finds that they give more of a challenge than the wild pokemon do. All Misty is focused on is being able to defeat all types of pokemon with whichever pokemon that she has; even if it is weaker than that type. She only wants to be the best she can no matter who it is and she really wants to get to that point as quickly as she can. Misty has gotten her mother to agree to letting her go take the league challenge, though Misty suspected that her mother had already talked with her father before he disappeared. Suddenly Misty realized the coincidence of how her father disappeared and the old Pokemon Master was found. Misty thought that it would be great if he was her father. Misty sighed as she decided that it was all coincidence and couldn't actually be possible.  
  
When Misty was tired of battling she returned home and began helping give out the evening meal to the orphaned pokemon they had there. Misty noticed that a few pokemon were gone as they had been adopted by trainers that had come by wanting either a certain pokemon or just a new one. Misty had all the pokemon that she wanted to have and didn't plan on catching any others as she would have no place to store them. Nor could she be constantly coming back here to drop them off, and she also didn't want to try to get an account on the PC at Pokecenters as she wanted to know where the pokemon would be.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That same day, Ash and Misty both attended a press conference to inquire about where Ash had been for the past nine years. They had to leave the conference with the press very upset as the press refused to believe that Ash had no memory of the past nine years. Ash had told the complete truth with one exception. He couldn't help but feel that there was someone else named Misty that he knew and loved with all his heart, but not in the same way as his wife.  
  
He often thought about it, but only when he was certain that no one would think that he was thinking about the past nine years. He often thought about it when he acted like he was watching the television. Only once did he make the mistake of letting a soap opera come on while he was thinking. Luckily for Ash, it was during a time when he was the only one around the house. As Misty had gone out shopping with Pikachu and her Togetic. Just like today, Ash thought feeling lonely and wanting to just at least be around someone even if there was a very uneasy silence.  
  
His mother's funeral had already taken place. He was pleased that he was able to have his memories back during that time as he would have felt out of place otherwise. He also would have felt awkward when he was asked to say a few words if he didn't really know what to say. Yet, since he had regained his memories, he was able to speak directly from his heart, even though he didn't know what he should say when he started.  
  
Though, Ash was still undecided if he would challenge the current Pokemon Master without going through the elite four because of how that champion became champion only after Ash had disappeared and was presumed dead. With him alive and found, it was a popular idea for Ash to reclaim his title, but Ash was still undecided about it. He wanted the title, but he also wanted to allow others the chance for it as Ash would not allow himself to think about him being defeated ever. Ash didn't really know what to do. His Pikachu seemed to only want to battle if he was with him.  
  
Ash decided to go over to Professor Oak's lab and see if there was anything that he could do. Ash was very bored. He didn't know what to do with his time. He only could think about his unknown past. Yet, he didn't want to think about that period. He just wanted to be rid of the feeling of emptiness that he felt whenever he thought about the last nine years that he had no memory of, but had to have made some memories otherwise, Ash didn't think that he would have the empty feeling inside.  
  
When Ash arrived, Professor Oak was very glad to give Ash something to work on since everyone there seemed to be busy with something, but it also seemed like Oak was avoiding him. But whenever Ash asked Oak for something else to do, Oak would take the time to make certain that Ash was working well at what the task was and if he needed any help, Oak gave it to Ash before Oak returned to whatever it was he had been doing. When Ash was done, Oak told him that he had no more work to do that Ash could help with and suggested that Ash take a walk around to pass the time if he felt bored.  
  
Ash decided to take that walk and thanked the professor. Soon Ash was out in the surrounding forest. He enjoyed his walk, though he only realized how late it was getting when the light started to fail. Ash then realized with a start that the sun was setting. Ash then decided to start heading back to Pallet, though he knew that it would be well after dark before he got back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gary was becoming impatient. It was difficult to organize this 'welcome back' party without Ash to realize what was going on. If Gary hadn't thought to use some of his pokemon to spy on Ash so that they would be able to keep this party as a surprise. Ash had almost found out about the party when he came over to the lab obviously bored. Gary had been in a panic of what to do and so his grandfather had told him to take a break. When Gary had calmed down, he noticed that his grandfather had given Ash some work for the party that could easily have been for something else. Even though Gary had thought of the idea for the party, his grandfather was the one who was making all of the arrangements and making certain that everyone was doing something for it and keeping Ash from knowing what was going on when he did happen by.  
  
Gary looked at his watch. He hoped that Ash would return from the walk that they had planned. Misty had come to the house earlier to get Ash away, but finding him still gone, she had called everyone over and everything was set up very quickly. That was at least two hours ago. Ash must really have gone quite a ways with his walk, Gary thought, noting when Ash had gone on his walk. Soon, if Ash didn't return they would need to pick another night to have this party. Misty was in the house, acting like she was doing a regular activity, but she in fact was waiting for Ash so that she could be the bait to get him in the back yard where everyone was waiting for the cue to call out the surprise. Brock was in control of the lights and would turn them on when the door opened to the back yard.  
  
Come on! Gary thought, wanting to stop waiting, as he was getting really bored. If he had to be in a place where he had to wait like this, he at least would like to work with his pokemon, but if he did that, he could easily give the surprise away. If only gramps hadn't suggested that walk, Gary thought again, this time even more bitterly than all the times that he had before. But that's the downside of a surprise party, the one who is going to be surprised doesn't know when to show up because they don't even know about it in the first place so they can't arrive 'on time' except for when they do actually arrive.  
  
Suddenly they all heard the front door open and shut. Then they hear muffled voices as Ash and Misty greeted each other however they were doing it where no one in the back could see. Soon the back door was being opened as the voices had been getting louder for a moment. When the door was open, Brock turned on the light and everyone in the backyard cried out, "SURPRISE!"  
  
Gary was near the front and could see that Ash was very surprised and it seemed that he was embarrassed as his face was getting a very bright shade of red. Gary was thinking that Ash might decide to bolt into the house, but was relieved when Ash stepped out in the back. Gary was really glad that the wait was finally over. Now he could get to doing something instead of waiting quietly in the dark not knowing when the wait would be over.  
  
Gary began to mingle with everyone there. He was particularly interested in talking with Ash where he had been during the time that he had been on his walk. Ash then began trying to figure out who had set this up without him knowing about it, when Gary had found out all that he wanted to know about Ash's walk. Gary just smiled and replied that it was all orchestrated by an unknown person. Of course Ash didn't believe Gary, but he could disprove what Gary said, so he couldn't press the subject very much.  
  
Gary also noticed that Misty and Brock were enjoying themselves too. Gary walked over to Misty and asked her something that he had been wondering for a while now, "How did you get all the stuff that we needed for this party?"  
  
"Well, I first needed to get Ash to know that I'd be gone then, I had to make certain that the cover story would have an easy and believable excuse before I could go," Misty replied.  
  
"What was that excuse?" Gary asked, raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
Misty ignored Gary's reaction and answered, "I told him the truth. I was going shopping. He had no reason to question why I would be going shopping. I made the shopping trips when we needed something from the store and then I'd also get items that we'd need for the party. For all the stuff that I'd need to keep refrigerated, your grandfather told me that I could use the refrigerator at his lab so that Ash wouldn't question why those items were in there. I was able to regulate the shopping trips so that I could get everything we needed and have plenty of time before the party."  
  
Towards the middle of the party, Ash called everyone's attention and began, "I would like to thank whoever set this up as I still am unable to get anyone to admit or tell me who got this all set up; but I do have my suspicions." There was a collective laughter roll throughout the crowd. "Also, I would like to announce my decision of whether or not to return being the Pokemon Master. I have thought about this thoroughly while I was walking this afternoon by Professor Oak's suggestion, which places him high on my list of suspects." Another laugh rolled through the crowd. "My decision about that is."  
  
*  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry to end this chapter this way, but I couldn't decide what Ash should do. I'm pretty much in the middle on this one. I don't know what I should have Ash do. So I'm taking another vote in addition to the other vote that I'm having along here. I'll also list the scores and everything else pertaining to the votes for whichever vote I'm doing. Currently the score for who ends up with Ash is Misty: 2 and Marin: 1. Please note that all endings will come in whichever order I have the score. Personally, I couldn't care what Ash decides, but I know that that would be an important event and so I would need to add that. What does everyone think about if Ash should go for the championship or just let the current one go. I don't care if you don't care about that. In those cases, I'll put down those as half points for both sides. So either way, if you mention this then a vote is added regardless. I will collect the votes from the next few days to determine which choice to make with Ash going for or not the Pokemon Master title. Please look forward to the eighth chapter. 


	8. Journey

Author's Note: I was surprised to find that there were so many reviewers who didn't even mention if Ash should try for being the Pokemon Master again. Anyway, if there wasn't any one then I would have made the choice that would have made the story last at least one chapter longer. For most of the questions that have been asked in the reviews, I can only say, just wait for the story to answer them. Also, I'm currently working on two stories now, so updates may take a little longer when I don't decide to wait a few days first.  
  
*  
Towards the middle of the party, Ash called everyone's attention and began, "I would like to thank whoever set this up as I still am unable to get anyone to admit or tell me who got this all set up; but I do have my suspicions." There was a collective laughter roll throughout the crowd. "Also, I would like to announce my decision of whether or not to return being the Pokemon Master. I have thought about this thoroughly while I was walking this afternoon by Professor Oak's suggestion, which places him high on my list of suspects." Another laugh rolled through the crowd. "My decision about that is to try for the title. I would like to try and become the Master once more. From here on I am a trainer once again until I can win the title of Pokemon Master again."  
  
Everyone was stunned. No one expected Ash to make this announcement, but it seemed that it came at a good time so that they would be able to know before the media did. Misty suspected that Ash just decided that while he was on his walk, but didn't say anything until later when they were in their bedroom, getting ready for bed. "Ash?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah?" came the reply.  
  
"I was wondering if you just decided to become a trainer again while you were walking."  
  
"Actually, I was thinking about it for a while. I just wanted to find the right time to make the announcement and tonight seemed to be the perfect time."  
  
Misty looked at Ash intently and when he noticed, he was startled. "What?"  
  
"Is that really what happened? Or are you just trying to tell me something that I want to hear just to get me from really knowing what happened?"  
  
"Misty, when would I lie to you?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer?"  
  
Ash blushed. He must have realized the stupidity of making that statement, Misty thought to herself smugly. Ash then sighed before saying, "Okay. Okay. I did make that decision while I was walking, but I have been contemplating it for a while now. Ever since the media began to hound me about what I would do about that. I was surprised at the party, but I did feel that it was the right time for the announcement."  
  
Misty breathed in relief. She could tell that Ash was trying to hide something, but she wasn't certain if this was it. Contrary to what Misty knew Ash thought, she had noticed him watching a soap opera on more than one occasion. Usually it would be over before he realized what happened, but Misty couldn't tell if that was something that he had begun to like over the time he was gone or if it was that he had something on his mind. Misty decided that it must be something on his mind because he would often avoid soap operas no matter what. Misty was hurt that she couldn't do anything for Ash, but she knew that she would only be able to help if he let her know what was on his mind. No matter how much it hurt to see Ash like that, she knew that she couldn't do anything. She would just have to wait for Ash to open up to her about it.  
  
Misty then wondered if he had only decided to become the Pokemon Master just to get his mind off whatever it was that he had been thinking. Misty could tell that he was probably in turmoil about whatever it was that he was trying to figure out. Could it be that there are other people that care about him in the same way that I do? Misty thought, hurting at the idea, but also knowing that it would be better to know than to have to wonder. If he does have a family somewhere else, then I don't blame him if he couldn't remember anything, but I wonder who he would choose? Would he want this life or the other one?  
  
Misty had something that she wanted to tell Ash, but wasn't able to part of Misty wondered if Ash had guessed that Misty was not telling him something, but it was just a small part of her. Misty had found out a couple days ago that she was pregnant with Ash's child. Misty was afraid of how Ash would take the news. Would he go deeper into himself, or would he share with her what was troubling him, or would he be excited and still not share with her what was troubling him? Misty wanted to share with Ash the news, but she couldn't bring herself to tell Ash for fear that he would be upset. Although she knew her fear was unbased, it still was there.  
  
Misty then climbed into her side of the bed and relaxed as Ash was finishing up his evening routine. Moments after Ash got into the bed and held her in his arms, she was fast asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The media was going nuts over the sudden announcement Ash Ketchum made. They had expected him to have chosen not to try because he had put them off for so long. It seemed that Ash would begin to make another journey, but the media did not know where he was going nor what path he would choose. They were at lest relived to find that Ash planned on going on the journey in two years so they would have some time to prepare to keep a close eye on him just for the publicity. They decided to follow Ash, until they found that Brock, who had come to journey with Ash, was willing to tell them the path that Ash had decided on. It would loop around Kanto then move through the middle of it then end in the Indigo Plateau where Ash would challenge the reigning master. Little did the media know that Brock told them the second part of the journey. The first half would be going through Johto so Ash could try to find his past nine years. Brock would then go without them for a little distance to let the media know that they decided to take a little detour and then Brock would break for the hills before the media could really react to the information and try to find them in Johto.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They had done well so far as in avoiding the media, but the weren't taking any chances with the media finding out about them. They decided to try and stay at the Pokecenters, but when they got to the first one on their journey, they found that some people with the media was there waiting for them. After that, they decided to not go to the Pokecenters unless they needed to heal their pokemon. So when they would stay at a city, they would rent a few rooms at a hotel, and Brock had agreed to pay for the rooms and Ash and Misty would reimburse him when they got back from the journey.  
  
After that, they had very little difficulty avoiding the media. They then began to relax. Ash then suggested that they go to where Gary had said that he had seen Ash fall into the river. As they battled their way to Cherrygrove City, Ash began to realize that he knew this area very well. In fact he seemed to be able to predict where there would be trainers ready for battles and approximately how many trainers to expect and how powerful. The Pokemon that Ash had brought with him on this trip was Charizard, Pikachu (of course), his Bulbasaur, which was still refusing to evolve, Meganium, Pidgeot, and Blastoise.  
  
So far he hadn't had a very tough match. Yet, Ash knew that there would be a real challenge coming up. When they got to Cherrygrove city, they went through the same routine as they usually did by Brock getting the rooms and Ash would then try to go in when Brock had gotten them each a separate room, but this time the clerk at the desk noticed Ash. The clerk then called Ash over. Ash was thinking that the clerk would tell the media so Ash walked over to the clerk hoping he could talk the clerk out of telling the media about where he was.  
  
When Ash got to the desk the clerk asked, "What are you doing Yellow?"  
  
Ash was dumbfounded. He tried to speak right away, but wasn't able to. He swallowed a couple of times before he was at last able to speak. "What?"  
  
The clerk sighed in annoyance. "I asked what you were doing."  
  
"I was just going to my room with my friends," Ash answered, a little confused. Hoping that the clerk might not realize who he was.  
  
"When are you going back to your wife to let her know that you're still alive?" the clerk asked.  
  
"What are you talking about? My wife is Misty. She's right over there," Ash replied, pointing at Misty who was waiting patiently with Brock.  
  
"You are mean to do that to Marin. Even with that hat I can still tell that it's you. That is not funny Yellow," the clerk replied in absolute disgust.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ash asked, not comprehending what was going on. "My name's Ash."  
  
The clerk rolled his eyes. Ash did not understand what the clerk was talking about, but Ash was certain that the clerk did not believe him. Ash then pulled out his I.D., which was the I.D. he got right before he left Pallet. The clerk looked at the I.D. and stared. "I- I'm sorry sir," the clerk stammered. "It's just that you look just like him."  
  
"Who's 'him?'" Ash asked.  
  
"Yellow. He fell in the river a short distance from where he lived. No one seemed to know how or why, but he had fallen into the river and no one has found him since."  
  
"I'm sorry," Ash apologized.  
  
"It's okay," the clerk assured Ash. "I'm sorry for mistaking you for him."  
  
"There is one thing that you could do for me," Ash said, realizing that it would only be a matter of time before the clerk found out who he really was and told the media where he was.  
  
"Anything!" the clerk exclaimed, apparently hopeful that he could do something in return for mistaking Ash for someone else.  
  
"Well, you could keep the media from knowing that I'm here," Ash answered.  
  
The clerk looked oddly at Ash before Ash continued, "I used to be the Pokemon Master until I disappeared nine years ago and now that I was found a few weeks ago, I've decided to challenge the current Pokemon Master. The media wants to follow my every step and we've been doing what we can to avoid them."  
  
"I understand. I've seen several celebrities. Whenever the media comes here, it's our policy to call the room and ask them if they want to see the media. It's more a warning for whoever we call so they know the media is here and they should remain in their rooms if they don't want to speak with the media." Ash nodded his understanding and thanked the clerk and went up to his room that Ash was comfortable would be media free for this city.  
  
When Ash gets over to where Misty and Brock were waiting, Ash tells them what he was told. That apparently there was someone who looked just like him, but had fallen into the river some while ago. After they get their things in their rooms, they all go out and begin to explore the woods around. Soon they find a place where there are trainers battling and Ash gets challenged by a girl about eight. Brock, Misty, and Ash are surprised that such a small girl is challenging someone. Misty pulls Brock to the side to talk with him when the battle begins.  
  
"What is it?" Brock asks.  
  
"Doesn't that girl seem similar to Ash?" Misty replied.  
  
Brock looked and answered, "Yeah, but remember what Ash found out from the clerk. There was someone named Yellow who looked like Ash. It could be his daughter."  
  
Misty winced. She was hoping that Brock would have said something different, as she was suspicious about Ash looking similar to this 'Yellow' and Gary finding Ash and trying to pull him out of the river and this 'Yellow' also disappearing into a river. Misty didn't like the thought, but it all seemed too much of a coincidence for her liking. It almost seemed that Ash could very well be this 'Yellow' and not have even remembered it. If that was the case then could Ash have forgotten about Misty and fallen in love with another? For a moment Misty got very jealous at the thought, but then another thought occurred to her. If Ash had forgotten about Misty is it possible that he felt alone? Could he have thought that there wasn't anyone for him? Misty's jealousy then turned to sympathy for Ash if that was what had happened.  
  
"Misty are you all right?" Brock asked.  
  
Misty snapped back out of her thoughts and replied, "Yeah. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, it's just that you seemed to be spaced out. But I didn't know why," Brock said.  
  
Misty was grateful for Brock's concern, and shook her head. Then said, "It's okay. I was just thinking about something. I'm all right."  
  
Brock nodded and they returned to watch the battle and wait for the outcome. It seemed that the girl had a full team of her own and many weren't the kinds that were in this area. Either she had already traveled a bit or she had just gotten lucky with the pokemon that she had. Either way she still seemed to be a formidable trainer even though it was obvious that she was outmatched with Ash. Ash easily defeated her. Afterwards they heard about a pokemon orphanage that was nearby and they all decided to visit it.  
  
*  
  
Author's note: How's the story now? I hope no one expected it to make this turn. I originally planned on waiting for a while before having Yellow's daughter visit Ash in Pallet, where the recognition would take place. Yet should I go with that plan or should I have the recognition here? I'll decide as I write it, but don't think that reviews won't influence my decision. Anyway, I've started on another fic, so it could be a little longer for the next update of this fic if I get the necessary information that I need for the other fic. Also, flame me at least if anything. I want reviews so I know that my stories are being read. So flames are welcome. Bring on the flames! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please look forward to the ninth chapter. 


	9. He's just like Yellow

Author's Notes: I forgot to note what the current vote for the ending to be is. 3 votes for Ash to be with Misty and 1 vote for Ash to be with Marin. Also, I apologize for any confusion caused by the I. D. piece in the last chapter that may have come up, as I just saw the first three episodes for the original Pokemon series for the first time while I was writing this. Ash's I. D. is in his Pokedex and that's what he showed the clerk. Anyway, I was asked why someone would flame a good story. My answer to that is someone might not like the story and I at least want to know that it was being read. So if everyone knows that I accept flames then I should get more reviews so that I know more people are reading my fics. Yet, this one seems to be the most popular fic that I've done so far as I've gotten five reviews basically at once where I have not even gotten half that amount for the other two fics that I wrote. I also take all reviews seriously and do what I can to write what everyone wants, so no reviews for any story causes a big roadblock as I like to read reviews that I'm sent. Also, for my third fic, I got a review, but I need information of who should be shot. Ash or Misty. Neither will die permanently in the fic, but I need that info, as I'm undecided about it. Please read it if interested. One last note. Here in this chapter and probably in the rest of the chapters, I'll be referring outside of quotes to Ash's daughter as Misty C. and Misty just as I have before, but that's only for when the situation calls for it. When Misty and Misty C. aren't around in the same scene, then I'll leave out the 'C.' part. This is to alleviate any confusion the two characters share with their names. Anyway, I've delayed chapter nine long enough. Here it is.  
  
*  
  
Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Brock approach the orphanage casually. "What do you want now!?" a girl's voice called out from behind them.  
  
All four turned to see the girl Ash beat running towards them. "We were just wanting to look at the pokemon here," Brock replied, calmly.  
  
"Oh? Uh, okay," the girl replied, sounding uncertain.  
  
"What's your name little girl?" Misty asked.  
  
"I'm Misty. Misty Crystal," the girl replied.  
  
Misty was genuinely surprised. "My name's Misty too."  
  
"Really?" the girl asked, eyes widening in delight.  
  
Misty nods. Ash, Brock, and Pikachu then introduce themselves. The girl then runs into the building and soon runs back out with a woman trailing the girl. Must be her mother, Ash thought.  
  
"Well, I see that my Misty has brought some trainers who are interested in an orphaned pokemon," the woman greeted. "The pokemon are this way, if you'll please follow me."  
  
Ash followed right behind Misty, Brock, and Pikachu wondering why everything seemed so familiar to him. He did what he could to occupy himself with looking at the vast amounts of pokemon that were in the orphanage. He looked at a few Oddish that seemed to be trying to make friends with some baby Vulpix. Ash smiled as he thought of all the pokemon that he had helped make friends with each other on his journey to become the Pokemon Master in the first place. If Ash had not yet decided that he would become the Pokemon Master again, he knew that he would have made that decision right now as felt filled with renewed determination. I really don't need to do anymore training, Ash thought to himself, but realized that he never intended on doing any serious training. All Ash was after on this journey right now was answers. Answers that were still eluding him even though he finally felt that they were within grasping distance.  
  
"Hey Ash! Come over here!" Misty called to Ash.  
  
Ash came over to Misty and when he was close she asked, "Aren't they so cute?"  
  
Ash looked at what Misty was looking at. Tentacool. Ash felt his stomach begin to turn as he remembered the first encounter he had with them. "Uh. Misty." Ash started, trailing off each time  
  
"What?" Misty asked, warningly, very likely knowing what Ash was thinking about the Tentacool.  
  
"N- Nothing!" Ash stammered, backing away slowly. Very slowly so Misty might not notice. When Ash was a few feet from Misty he turned and broke into a run as far away from the Tentacool as he could. Misty sighed and returned to admiring the Tentacool. Meanwhile Brock was very interested in all the rock pokemon that was there, but there seemed to be more rock pokemon there than Brock expected as he was having a field day with the rock pokemon.  
  
Ash looked around and looked at the pokemon individually and stopped when he saw some Caterpie. As he watched them, he thought back to the time when he first caught any pokemon. It was a Caterpie that eventually evolved into a Butterfree that he had to release to make it's own family. As he was watching the Caterpie play with each other, Ash felt that someone had come up behind him. He turned around to find the woman who greeted them standing there. When she saw Ash turn around she gasped.  
  
"What?" Ash asked, turning around to see if there was something behind him, but seeing nothing, turned back to face the woman.  
  
"Is it you Yellow?" the woman asked.  
  
Ash sighed, remembering what the clerk said. "No, I'm not Yellow, but I heard about him how he fell into the river. I'm Ash, and I take it that you're Marin right?"  
  
The woman sighed. "It's just that you look so much like him. Even with that hat, I thought that you could be him. But yes, I am Marin. You must have talked with someone in Cherrygrove city about it because my daughter hardly speaks of her father. I don't know if it's just that she's too excited about Pokemon or if it's that she doesn't care about him," Marin said, voice cracking towards the end.  
  
Ash felt an urge to hug Marin and barely, just barely, suppressed the urge to do that before replying, "I'm sure your daughter cares about her father. I think that she just is dealing with the loss in her own way."  
  
"Hmmm, that's interesting," Marin said, thoughtfully.  
  
"What is?" Ash asked, confused.  
  
"Oh, it's just that you sound like my husband Yellow," Marin said, lightly.  
  
Shortly after that, Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu left the orphanage and went back to their hotel rooms. While on the way Ash commented to no one in particular, "I wonder if there's any other pokemon orphanages around."  
  
"Why do you say that, Ash?" Brock asked.  
  
"No reason. I was just wondering," Ash lied, nonchalantly.  
  
"Then why ask?" Misty asked, suspicious.  
  
"I don't know. I was just wondering," Ash replied.  
  
"Well, why don't you go back and ask?" Misty asked.  
  
"I'm not wanting to know that badly," Ash replied, finally being honest with his friends about this topic.  
  
"Well, I'll ask then," Misty said, running back to the orphanage.  
  
Ash just stared at Misty's retreating figure, surprised. "What was that about?" Ash wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know," Brock replied.  
  
Ash and Brock went back to the hotel to wait for Misty, but they noticed that it was beginning to rain. Brock kept Ash from running out into the rain by telling him that Misty would find shelter quickly. If she was nearby they would see her. If not then she would do what she could to stay safe.  
  
Even with Brock's consolation Ash still was worried. Brock finally was able to get Ash to bed when he gave Ash some Lavender tea. Shortly after Ash drank the herbal tea, he was fast asleep. When Ash was asleep Brock was finally able to relax. Brock began to write in his journal that he had been keeping for a little while now. He had noted that Misty seemed to be having trouble keeping her food down in her stomach in the morning and Ash seemed to be preoccupied with something. Brock had no trouble figuring out what Misty's secret, she was pregnant. But Ash was still a mystery to Brock. Brock sensed that there was something that Ash wasn't telling anyone, not even Pikachu. Brock didn't want to worry Pikachu, neither Misty, but it seemed that Misty had already noticed as she had asked him if he had noticed anything like that about Ash. Pikachu seemed to prefer to be ignorant of what was going on with Ash, or Pikachu was trying to help Ash. Brock couldn't figure out why Pikachu had begun shocking Ash more and more as the days went on.  
  
It seemed that Pikachu would shock Ash if Pikachu tried to show Ash, but Ash didn't even notice, yet at times it seemed that Pikachu would shock Ash during times when Ash was giving Pikachu his full attention. Maybe Pikachu is just trying to make certain that Ash is still around, Brock thought. Everything seemed to be going different than what he had thought this journey would be like. It almost seems as if Ash is no longer interested in becoming the Pokemon Master, Brock thought shaking his head as he was finishing up his entry in his journal. Shortly after the journal is stowed away, Brock is fast asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the morning Misty gets up. She had to spend the night at the pokemon orphanage because it was too dangerous to try to return to Cherrygrove city. Misty looks out the window and sees that the rain had ended sometime during the night. After Misty eats a small breakfast that Marin had prepared, though she could have had more but Misty didn't want to be imposing, Misty makes certain that all of her pokemon are doing well. Misty especially is pleased with her Togetic. Though all of her other Pokemon seemed to be doing just as well as Togetic. Togetic just seemed to sense Misty's feelings of uncertainty. Togetic had no idea of what Misty' uncertainty was about, but still knew that she wouldn't be like that for no reason.  
  
As Misty was leaving and ten feet from the house, Misty C. came up to Misty. Misty waited for Misty C. to say something, but when it became apparent that Misty C. was going to just wait there Misty commented, "Lovely morning isn't it?"  
  
Misty C. looked startled, as she probably wasn't expecting a comment from Misty like that. "Um, I was, um, wondering if, uhh." Misty C. trailed off.  
  
"Yes? You were wondering what?" Misty asked, kindly.  
  
"Uhh, I was wondering if you and Ash were married," Misty C. said, nervously.  
  
"Misty!" a voice cried out behind them. Misty turned to see Marin holding a basket in her arms, full of pokemon food, staring at her daughter. "That is being rude! You know better than that!"  
  
"I'm." Misty C. started.  
  
"It's all right," Misty called out to Marin.  
  
"Okay," Marin replied, continuing towards where the pokemon lived.  
  
"Sorry for saying that," Misty C. said.  
  
"It's fine. Yeah, I'm married to Ash," Misty replied wondering if that really was still what was fact, thinking about what she had learned about Yellow. Apparently Yellow appeared the same time as Ash disappeared and then Yellow disappeared about the same time that Ash was found. It was a slim chance that it wasn't fact, but Misty wasn't certain about that. All she knew was that Ash would need to choose who he would live with if he did regain his memory. Would he leave her if he chose to be with Marin or would he choose to be with Misty? "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I was just wondering. I saw how he looked at you yesterday and I remember that look. My daddy looked at mom that way sometimes," Misty C. replied.  
  
"What about other times?" Misty asked, suddenly getting butterflies in her stomach, but keeping a calm face.  
  
"He often was thinking about something. When I tried to ask what he was thinking about he told me it was nothing," Misty C. replied. "Oh! I just remembered that I still have my chores to do! Good-bye, Misty!"  
  
Misty watched Misty C. run into the house to start her chores. Misty had assumed that there was a pokemon orphanage in Ash's memory when Ash asked if there were any others that they knew about. Misty was now quite certain that she had found Ash's missing past, but didn't want to force it on him. She knew that he would need to find it on his own if she wanted him to have a fair chance at it, but she also knew that she could be mistaken about thinking that she had found his lost nine years and it would hurt Ash more if it turned out that it wasn't his lost nine years. Misty hoped that he would remember soon so that she wouldn't have to worry about this. She was the only one that she suspected knew about this, but had no way of being certain about it.  
  
As Misty walked through the calm morning forest, she began to relax. She was calmed by the serenity of the forest in the early morning. The sun had been up for an hour, but the air was still crisp and cool. When her Togepi evolved into Togetic, Misty had stopped carrying it in her arms as it seemed to get in the way more and was heavier. So, Togetic was walking along side her, pleased that Misty wasn't so distressed and had calmed down. Soon they were in Cherrygrove city and Misty quickly found the hotel that they were staying at. As she went in she stopped to put Togetic in its pokeball and watch the news.  
  
"In other news, the famous trainer and one time Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum, is no where to be found. They were last spotted in New Bark town and it seemed that the word had been released that they were going to Blackthorn City. Either he has gotten lost or something has happened to him. We hope that it is only that he have gotten lost and not that something has happened to him. However, some are thinking that he was never heading to Blackthorn City in the first place, but leaving a false trail so that any reporters that were following would not be able to find him. Wait, just a moment," the reporter was saying, pressing something further into her ear, "I have just received information that he has just made a phone call from a hotel in Cherrygrove city. As far as I know he is still on the line."  
  
Misty's attention snapped to finding where the phones were. She quickly found them and saw that Ash was still on the phone with Professor Oak. Misty ran over and told Ash to stop telling the Professor where they were. Ash motioned Misty to wait a moment.  
  
"Hold on," Ash said on the phone. "What Misty?"  
  
"The reporters have found out about that phone call and have found out that we are here," Misty replied.  
  
"What?!" Ash yelped, surprised. Ash then got back on the phone. "Professor, is there a microphone around that the reporters gave you?"  
  
"Why yes there is! How did you guess?" Misty heard the Professor cry out.  
  
"Well, then I think that I shouldn't tell you where I am when I call. It seems that they're using that to track us."  
  
Misty watches the picture of the Professor on the screen get really surprised when Ash says that. Apparently it never occurred to the Professor why the reporters had given him that microphone. When the phone call was done, they hurried back to their rooms and found Brock trying to make his move on the housekeeping lady. Misty drags Brock by his ear into one room with Ash following.  
  
"What is it!?" Brock cried. "I was so close to getting a date with her!"  
  
Misty looks at Ash just as he looks at her and they both burst out laughing. Brock does not find this at all amusing. It seems that he just keeps getting angrier. Soon, Misty realizes this and calms her laughter. Misty then gets Ash's attention and calms down, however slowly. They tell Brock about what happened and they decided to leave town earlier than they planned. They had planned on spending a few weeks there and relaxing, but they knew that if reporters came there, they would not be able to relax at all. By noon, they were already heading out of Cherrygrove city. An hour after they left, the first wave of reporters came and tried to find Ash. The hotel clerk kindly told them that the rooms had been rented for a few weeks. The reporters did not ask where they were, but left not knowing that while the clerk had told them the truth, he did not tell them that they had cancelled their stay that morning. The reporters just did not ask about that. He smiled smugly to himself. He could tell how difficult it was to have reporters following someone around. He had seen enough of it when there was a celebrity that stayed at this hotel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Marin is crying again, but this time it's worse than it has been for two years. Misty is worried. She walks over to her mother and asks what was wrong. Marin's crying first slows then stops. Marin then looks at Misty's expression of concern through teary eyes. Marin then replies, in a cracking voice, "Nothing dear. I was just missing Yellow. Meeting that Pokemon Master Ash made me realize how much I still miss him."  
  
"Really?" Misty asked, as her mother pulled her into a hug.  
  
Marin doesn't reply except by nodding. Things would work out, Marin tried to reassure herself. She felt hollow once again. The only things that kept her going was her children. If they weren't here, she didn't know what she would do. I'd probably have already killed myself, Marin thought bringing more tears to her eyes as she realized how much she really was still upset about Yellow's disappearance. Still, something about him made me think about Yellow, Marin thought, thinking back on when she met him. Although, he didn't seem to like to be around the bugs, this Ash was there and Marin thought about how Yellow often looked at the Pokemon that he was caring for. It was that exact look. Marin then realized how much the two were alike. Could Yellow be Ash's brother or twin? Marin thought, realizing what exactly could have been going on. Could that mean that he was here trying to find Yellow? Marin decided not to tell her children or anyone about this. She would need to work this out on her own.  
  
*  
  
Author's notes: How was that? Did anyone expect that? I know that I was asked to have Ash meet Marin in Pallet, but technically they didn't meet they just learned who the other was (again). Though, I wonder what everyone thinks about what Misty's and Marin's perceptions were. Should I have this thought continue or should I start working towards a conclusion? If you review your opinion, it may influence my decision, but I'm not putting this up for a vote. Anyway, the current vote for the ending to go is as it was when I started this chapter a few days ago. I wonder if anyone actually expected this. I certainly didn't as I had intended this to go a little different, but then I went to bed and forgot what I had intended to do. I vaguely remember, but not enough to work with. Anyway, look forward to the next chapter! 


	10. Goodbyes

Author's Notes: I see that my fic is actually getting more popular. I never intended for that to happen as I was just writing for the heck of it. Anyway, If you want to let me know something such as an idea for one of my future chapters on my fics, but don't want to put it in a review then feel free to e-mail me as I have my e-mail open for anyone on my author page. Also, I'd like to give special thanks to Karen Rosalie for giving me the information that I needed for my other fic, 'Pokemon Master Forever?' as I needed that information for the second chapter. Currently the votes for the ending is Misty + Ash - 4 ½ and Marin - 1 ½. Anyway, here's chapter ten.  
  
*  
  
Brock is exhausted. They hiked all the way from Cherrygrove city to Violet city only to move on after a night's rest and press hard to Goldenrod city. They did what they could to avoid talking to anyone. They only told Gary where they were because he didn't have a microphone the media gave him, as Gary had told them that his grandfather had gotten a huge payment for him to just have that microphone around. The payment then was used to upgrade the lab so that Professor Oak could do his research much easier. Although the upgrade wasn't necessary yet, Gary was quite certain that it would become necessary in a few years.  
  
When they got to Goldenrod city, they checked-in at a hotel and then spent the next couple of days regaining their strength. Brock was wondering when Misty was going to tell Ash what she had to tell him. Though Brock wasn't surprised this time that Misty wasn't telling Ash that she was pregnant as she didn't tell him about it until Ash noticed it the first time. Even though it was a stillbirth or their first child, Brock still didn't understand exactly why Misty was being this secretive again. Ash wasn't upset when he noticed that she was pregnant the first time and Brock couldn't think of why he'd be that way this time.  
  
Brock sighed. It looked like he would need to talk with Misty about this as well as Ash. Yet, Brock hadn't decided what he would need to talk with Ash about, but he knew that he would need to talk with him. Brock also knew that he would need to approach the discussion with Misty about her telling Ash about telling her that she was pregnant again, as when her first child was stillborn, she was completely devastated. Brock could only guess how to initiate the conversation.  
  
Brock began to pace around his room, as he did not know how he would actually talk with Misty. He wanted her to listen, which would require her not getting upset. He actually never knew what he should say, until he was in the situation and he then said what felt right. It never really worked the way he wanted it to, but he knew that it did work. Brock had no idea why that was; it just seemed to be that way.  
  
Brock then begins to think about what time he should talk to them. He knew that he should talk to Misty first and while they were in their own separate rooms, he would be able to talk with Misty easily without Ash overhearing them. Brock leaves his room and is about to knock on Misty's door when he hears Misty talking with Ash. He pauses and listens for a minute.  
  
".was something that I wanted to tell you," Misty said.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" Brock heard Ash reply.  
  
Misty sighs. "Ash I don't know why I didn't tell you this time, but I'm pregnant again." Misty stops for a moment when Brock hears Ash take in a sharp breath then Misty continues, "I wanted to tell you, but I wasn't certain how you'd take it. It seems as if you're wanting to find out about your lost nine years and I didn't want to distract you from that. I just wanted to make certain you knew so that you wouldn't have to find out on your own again."  
  
There is silence for a few minutes until Ash finally responds. "Misty. I do want to find out about my missing nine years, but I also don't want you to feel that I'm being drawn away from you. I love you with all my heart and would never want you to feel that I felt you were being a distraction. If that was true I probably would have actually gotten you a new bike already."  
  
Brock can't see, but he figures that Misty is blushing when she continues, "Umm, I suppose. I just."  
  
Brock begins to leave as he figures that he no longer needs to talk to either one of them as they already seemed to have gotten around to that. Brock returns to his room and begins to make certain that all the stuff he wanted to use while in Goldenrod city was accessible.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gary is traveling leaving a false trail for the reporters to follow. He had already made it to Blackthorn city when he was called and was told that the media had found them because Professor Oak forgot that they had given him a microphone that enabled them to hear his conversations with Ash so that they could track Ash that way. When Gary found out about that he called his grandfather to ask why he had allowed the reporters to leave a microphone around. The response was that they offered to fully fund his research for a full year and pay for any necessary expenses. With that funding apparently Professor Oak was able to get an upgrade to his lab that would be necessary for the next year.  
  
Gary wasn't very surprised that that's what the media offered his grandfather. The media just wanted to know where Ash was so they could try to find a story about him. Now that they found out that he was in Cherrygrove city, he had to do a little backtracking to get the media back on track where they wanted them to go. Gary had suggested that they press on to Goldenrod city so that the reporters that were going there wouldn't find them as easily. Gary decided to use the Dark Cave as a way to get the reporters back on his trail so that they would think that Ash went through the cave on his way to Blackthorn city. Gary had already laid the rumors that Ash had gone through the cave and had come out on Blackthorn city's side.  
  
Gary had already made it into the ice path, where he encountered several trainers and had asked them if they had seen his friends who had already gone that way. He knew that the trainers wouldn't know where Ash was, because they would then tell the reporters that Ash had already suposedly gone through the ice path and would then be heading towards Mahogany town. Gary also knew that he could have a little while to rest on the trip because for all the reporters knew, Ash had gotten a little lost. There was nothing they could do to prevent it, so the media would have to deal with not knowing what was all going on for a little bit.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Marin had finally gotten over the memories of Yellow that Ash brought up. As long as she had the thought that Ash could be related to Yellow she decided to then look up Ash on a computer that was in the Pokecenter. That way she could then work on planning a trip over to wherever Ash was from as her father could easily look after the orphanage for a little while as he had often done when she was sick and unable to properly care for the pokemon in their care.  
  
She finally finds a computer that is available in the Pokecenter and begins to do what she could to find any information about Ash. As she finds what she's looking for, she stares at the computer screen as she reads that he was the Pokemon Master until eleven years ago when he disappeared and turned up nine years ago. Marin noticed the dates that these events occurred at couldn't help but realize the possibility of Ash being Yellow. She reads further down and comes to known family members and realizes that he has no siblings. She is now positive that Ash is Yellow, but also notices the part of him being married a few days before he disappeared the first time.  
  
Would that mean that we never were really married? Marin wondered, her heart cracking, but not breaking by sheer force of will. At least he doesn't have any children with his wife, Marin sighed to herself, relieved until she saw who his wife was. The Misty that had visited when Ash had come by. Marin could not help but wonder if they really were out preparing for Ash's attempt at reclaiming the Pokemon Master's title or if they were out searching for where Ash was for the nine years he was missing. All she knew was that Ash had to be Yellow. Even their attitude and how they acted around pokemon were the same, even though there were slight differences. And Ash having a wife already would stand to reason why she felt like Yellow didn't love her with his entire heart. Part of that heart was reserved for his wife Misty.  
  
The more Marin thought about it the more it made sense. When Yellow named their daughter Misty he had told her that he felt close to the name for some reason and now Marin knew why he felt close to the name. Marin's heart was breaking the more she realized. All she knew was that he already had a life that she had no part of. She was ready to give up on doing what she could to get her old husband back even though he really wasn't her husband, never even was close to being that. Marin left the computer and returned home. While she was walking, she thought about how everything seemed to be against her now that she realized who Yellow was. It would also explain why he was so supportive of their daughter taking the league challenge. Marin didn't really know what she should do. This all seemed to be too cruel of a twist of fate for her and her children. Marin wanted her children know their father's side of the family, but it didn't help when the father didn't even know that he had those children.  
  
Marin was facing new wounds that were mixing with her old wounds which were opening anew. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew that that was how things seemed to have become. She didn't even know how she should tell her children, but wasn't even certain if she should tell them at all. Tarin seemed to be content with working with the pokemon and preparing them for either a trainer to adopt it or someone looking for a pokemon to be their complete and utter friend. Misty seemed to be eager to go for the pokemon league, but was more mindful of what she needed to do about her mother and what her mother needed more than what she herself wanted to do.  
  
Marin knew that her daughter would leave in a couple of years and was glad for her, but also was saddened by it. All Marin could do would be to support Misty in going for the challenge. Marin knew that Misty would become a better person as a whole by taking the challenge. Not only that, but it would be a sign of how good of a person she was to get however far she was to get. Marin hoped that Misty would be able to go as far her own father did.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Are you sure that I should do this?" Misty asked Ash.  
  
"Yeah. We plan on doing some tough hiking and it wouldn't be too good if you're pregnant. We don't know what could happen if something terrible happened such as us getting lost and run very low on our food supply," Ash replied.  
  
"Yeah, I remember the times when that's happened before," Misty said, laughing. Misty and Ash were saying their good-byes as Brock and Pikachu were watching them from a little distance away. They were at the Goldenrod city Magnet train station. Ash had talked Misty into going back to Pallet so she could be in a safe environment for when she was ready to deliver her baby. Ash only hoped that this one would not be another still birth. The last one really devastated both of them and Ash didn't want Misty to go through that again. "That's the only reason why I agreed to this. Even though I don't like having to do this, I know that it is necessary for the baby to be healthy."  
  
Ash nodded his agreement as the train pulled up to the platform. Ash gave Misty one last hug and kiss before Misty got on the train. Pikachu also gave Misty one final embrace before she left them for Pallet. Ash watched as Misty faded into the distance, and finally disappeared from view. Ash turned to Brock. They both knew that they would need to hurry up their traveling now that they had a reason to return to Pallet. First, they would finish up visiting old friends and gym leaders that they knew and then they would quickly head back to Pallet. If all went according to their plan, they would be able to make the trip in a few months. If not, they would not be able to be their for the birth of Ash's child. Brock never had said anything about his thoughts on Ash asking Misty to return to Pallet, but then again, Ash didn't want Brock to. He seemed to be very adept at picking up those sort of things. All Ash knew now was that he was going to do what he could to be there for his son's or daughter's birth. He didn't care if it was a boy or girl, as long as it was as beautiful as Misty.  
  
*  
  
Author's notes: How was that? Did anyone like how I did things. I only had the child be still born because I realized I forgot to change a few things when I altered the time frame a couple of chapter ago to make the planning for the trip take two years. I only realized it when I was writing this chapter and I knew that I needed to come up with a way to make it work. Also, I do not consider myself killing the unborn child because still births can happen no matter what. I also would like to receive reviews from people who don't even like my fic at all. So for those who don't like this; Bring on the Flames! 


	11. Realizations

Author's Notes: Well, I have to admit I was surprised that no one really has noticed that I had put in a two year planning time in chapter 8. When Misty first realized she was pregnant and that was just the few weeks after Ash returned from the nine-year absence. Also, Ash did notice it, but I only realized about the two-year gap when I was writing the tenth chapter. Yet, for those who think that that night after the welcoming party was after the plans were made, why would anyone want to have a WELCOMING party AFTER TWO YEARS of that person being back? Also, I noticed one of my reviewers commented that I killed another character. I didn't kill that character. It was a still birth and so therefore it would not be anything other than chances of life. (that and I couldn't think of how to explain why Misty would leave a two- or one-year old with someone in Pallet while she's off with Ash on the journey for so long.) But also because there was no character as it was still unborn, but if it had been because of an abortion then I would have considered me killing a character, but still births can happen no matter what precautions are taken. Anyway, to the question of why the votes are currently 7 ½ to 1 ½ is because one reviewer told me that they didn't care what order the endings were so I just divided their vote among the options. Plus, Ash and Misty are still in the lead to Ash and Marin. Also, I have it in third person even though it's alternating P. O. V.'s. Anyway, I think I've worked too much on this part of notes and so, here's Chapter 11.  
  
*  
  
Misty was looking out the window of the train, feeling forlorn. She really was feeling lost without Ash and she didn't want to lose him again. She would feel comforted with Brock watching over him, but he was there when Ash disappeared right in front of their eyes, as he was unable to fight the rapid current and then went under. Misty would not have started to go back to Pallet except Ash had talked her into going. Misty knew that Ash's concern was for their child as they had lost their first child two years ago due to circumstances that were out of their control. Misty knew that Ash was just as devastated by the loss of the child as much as she had. Not that Ash knew that Misty knew he was devastated by it.  
  
Misty began to relax as she realized how much Ash really cared for her. Sure she knew that he loved her but she hadn't given much thought to how far that love really went. Misty wasn't certain about if Ash had thought about this, but she realized that there was no end to it. It was completely unconditional. Misty then realized that her love for Ash went to the same extent. No matter what happens, Misty thought smiling, we will always love each other.  
  
Misty began to fell drowsy with the soft humming sound the train was making as it made it's way effortlessly towards her destination. Soon she was sleeping peacefully, with her mind and heart at ease.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gary cursed under his breath. With Misty now returning to Pallet and Ash deciding to move much more quickly, Gary was going to have to do the same. This wreaked his plans for taking a break in Mahogany town and Ecruteak City. Now he needed to begin to move twice as fast as he had been. At least we found out about that microphone gramps has, Gary thought to himself, as he began to continue traveling as he knew that he would need to be further along tonight if he didn't want to have to make up the distance on the next day. Yet, at least he would still be able to get back to Pallet before Ash did. As their plan was for Gary to reach Pallet before they did.  
  
Gary didn't want to travel late into the night, but he knew he had no choice if he wanted to have any breaks the next day, which would anyway be cut down to a short lunch break. Gary didn't like the change of events, but he knew that he should just take it as he might have tried pushing himself more if this hadn't come up just so he could try to get a longer break sometime. Yet, now if he really pushed it, he still could get a brief respite at Ecruteak City. Gary smiled, as he knew how easily he could do that with the help of his Pokemon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ash and Brock were exhausted. They had been traveling from Goldenrod City and had made it about halfway through Ilex forest that day. They hadn't met any trainers, but they were more focused on making it to Azalea town. So they could meet up with friends who were in the area and all the other plans they had. Brock noticed that Ash had been silent for most of the journey, even at times when he would be talking, he was still sullen and silent. Even though, Brock figured that it was because he was thinking about Misty, Brock knew that he would need to talk with Ash.  
  
When they were setting up camp, Ash still didn't say anything. He just began to gather up firewood so that they would have a fire going to cook and boil some water clean with. Brock had to admit it wasn't really the same without Misty. Even though it was nice to have the silence, it still was dull without someone to be getting into fights with Ash no matter how close they became. Brock smiled to himself as he remembers the latest fight they had over something so stupid Brock couldn't even remember what had happened for them to have concluded that fight.  
  
"Ash, you know you can't keep it bottled up forever," Brock said, when they were almost done with their dinner, but neither had spoken.  
  
Ash just looked at Brock and returned to his stew. Brock sighed. He didn't think that it was this serious, but with Ash acting this way, he realized that he needed to talk with Ash from before Misty left them. There was some unresolved issue that had happened that even Brock hadn't been aware of.  
  
After a few more moments of silence Brock continued, "I don't know why you're like this, but you need to let someone in." Brock paused again to give time for Ash to reply and when Ash stayed silent, Brock continued again, "I can tell that you've been holding something in since before Misty left. I want to know what that was about. I can't help you if you don't help yourself first and open up to someone you trust."  
  
Ash didn't reply, but Brock did notice a change in Ash's demeanor. Brock saw the edges of his mouth begin to twitch into a frown. Brock was completely surprised. Out of all the possible reactions, Brock expected this reaction the least. This meant that whatever was troubling Ash was very serious. Brock had thought that it would be something minor, but this meant that it was really something that Misty wouldn't know about. Brock waited patiently for Ash to say something, even though it took hours and Pikachu was already asleep and the fire had grown cold before Ash finally did speak.  
  
"I don't know what to do," Ash stated simply.  
  
"What?" Brock asked, caught off guard by what Ash said.  
  
"I don't know what to do," Ash repeated. "I mean, I know what I want to do, but I don't really know what to do."  
  
Brock was now utterly confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
Ash looked at Brock, and Brock barely suppressed a gasp when he saw Ash's face streaked with tears. "I mean that I do not know what to do. I know that I love Misty with all my heart, but I still don't know what I should do. I realized that in the nine years that I was gone, there was another girl that I loved."  
  
Brock could barely believe what he was hearing. Ash loved another girl other than Misty? How could that happen? Brock couldn't even bring himself to really find his voice, but just kept on sputtering in complete confusion. Ash then continued in a bare whisper, "I doubt that it would have happened if I remembered something, but I know that when I woke up out of a year-long coma, I felt that Misty was still waiting for me, but I couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't there. I never realized that it could be that she had no idea where I was. I just thought that she had left me."  
  
Brock had to strain to hear what Ash said and was shocked at what he was hearing. Of course Brock understood it, but he couldn't help but wonder what really had all gone on. Who was the other girl that Ash was talking about? Brock finally found his voice and barely managed to ask, "Who was it?"  
  
Ash shook his head. "I don't know. I remember bits and pieces of it, but nothing concrete. I wish that I knew more about what it was." Ash finished wistfully, hugging his knees.  
  
"Well, why don't you try to find out who it is?" Brock asked, not sure why Ash was like this. If Brock didn't know any better, he would have been certain that Ash was afraid of something. But what could he be afraid of?  
  
When Ash looked at Brock, Brock nearly swore under his breath. Ash WAS afraid of something. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt Misty, but I still want to know about my past," Ash answered in a whisper. "I want to find out what went on during the nine years that I was gone, but I'm afraid of what I'll find. Will I live with this other girl or will I live with Misty?"  
  
Brock sighed, glad that Ash had put it in a way that he could help. "Well, I don't know what you should do, but you have to think. This other girl; do you think that she's hurting with not knowing where you are or what's happened to you? Have you ever thought of that?"  
  
Ash shook his head slowly. Brock then continued, "Then what about how Misty would react if you told her your fears? I can see that you both love each other very much. What I think that you don't see is that there isn't anything that Misty wouldn't do for you. If it meant that you being happy with another girl, then I'm certain that she would not try to pressure you into staying with her. If anything, she would wish you well in being happy. I'm quite certain that you would react the same way if your situations were reversed."  
  
Ash stared at Brock. Brock saw that Ash was amazed at how perceptive he was. Brock knew that it was probably something that Ash would never allow himself to even think about. As it often is a double-edged sword. Ash could have found that he didn't love Misty as much as he thought he did, but then again, he could have found that his love for Misty knew no depths. It could just as easily have been one way as the other.  
  
They continued talking late into the night, barely getting enough sleep before they woke up to continue the rest of the way to Azalea town. Both were still tired from the lack of sleep they had the night before. Pikachu had at least ten times the amount of energy they had and seemed to be annoyed by the fact that they were already tired. After the tenth time Brock and Ash were electrocuted, they finally made their way into Azalea town. At last they could rest!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Misty was working on feeding the pokemon at the orphanage while wondering what was going on with her mother. She seemed to be acting different than she usually was. Although Marin was recently depressed again over Yellow, Misty was certain that her mother wasn't usually like this. She expected her mother to act the way she had two years before when Yellow first disappeared from their lives. Misty had to admit that Ash looked like her father, but had a completely different attitude. He actually would watch the cute Caterpies and didn't seem to like the Tentacool. Misty agreed with Ash on not liking the Tentacool, but she had to admit, they were cute in their own way.  
  
Misty just didn't know what to do, she didn't want to leave when her mother was ready to have a nervous breakdown, but she didn't know if that was going to happen. Misty felt completely alone in her thoughts. Even her brother Tarin didn't see things the way Misty did, but they seldom saw anything the same way. Tarin detested the bugs, where Misty saw the potential for strength the bugs had. Misty thought the bugs were creepy, but still liked them all the same. Not that she would train one, but she did admire quite a few of the bugs. Nor would she admit that she actually liked any of the bugs. She would only confide that to her grandfather, who shared her opinion of the bugs, but also with her father, when he had been with them. Misty had long decided that Yellow was dead and would not be returning.  
  
She did not want to react the way her mother was reacting, but she did feel sorry for her mother. Misty didn't know all that Marin was going through or why it was so hard for her to accept the fact about Yellow, but maybe she finally has, Misty thought to herself. She wanted the next two years to already be over so she could go on the league challenge and so she could do what she could to become the best that she was inside. She saw herself currently as weak, but she felt that everything started off weak only to grow strong. When she would be strong would be when she had finally made it to the point where she could not get any better. However, she often found herself crying for no apparent reason and would feel a great emptiness inside of her when that happened. She had no clue to why that happened, nor did she know what to do about it. No one knew about those times, as Misty made certain that if one happened while she was around, she would find an excuse to leave and if one didn't present itself, she would either make one up verbally or physically make one. Often, it was more physically making it up, which her mother didn't really seem to like.  
  
At least she doesn't know, Misty thought to herself, content that her mother still had no idea that something was troubling her. Misty didn't want anyone to know until at least she knew what it was about. She wanted to know why she felt that way, but she couldn't even begin to wonder what it was about. She desperately wanted to know, but the answer kept one eluding her.  
  
*  
  
Author's notes: I'm fairly certain that no one will like the way this fic is heading with the dialogue that is in this chapter, but I needed it in case of the actual event that Marin gets Ash. The votes could easily go either way, but who knows what they will end up as. I know that it's not likely to have the votes go for Marin, but it still is possible. Yet, I do find several of the reviews expressing why Ash should be with Misty quite humorous. Though, I still had to put this chapter in. If anyone doesn't like it, then flame me. At least I'll know that this was read. That's all I'm wanting; plus I can get better ideas from knowing what is wanted from my writing. Though, I wonder about double endings sometimes. I wonder what the reaction would be. Anyway, please look forward to chapter 12. 


	12. Confession

Author's Notes: I noticed that someone reviewed that they wanted Ash to not regain his memory, but I noted in chapter 3 in the author notes at the end, If and when . . . Also, Ash has not yet even started to head to Blackthorn city. Gary was there, but Ash hasn't yet begun to go there. Also, I can't think of what to put for quite a bit of the time that he'll be traveling Johto, so I'm going to put in a time lapse. I hope everyone notices this time that I am putting in a time lapse. The lapse will be six months and if someone doesn't notice, then I'll ignore their comments about it. Because they weren't paying attention. Anyway, are there any guesses to how I'm going to have this go? Please send them in if you want to try. Who knows, I may decide to use what you put in instead of my original plan. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 12.  
  
*  
  
Six months after Misty left them to be in Pallet, Ash, Pikachu, and Brock were just reaching the Indigo Plateau. Gary was supposed to meet them there, with rooms for them to stay in. When they got to the building, Gary was waiting outside. Ash and Pikachu walked up to Gary while Brock hung back. Ever since Ash had become the Pokemon Master, he and Gary had become fast friends. The rivalry was still there, but it was toned down so much that it was hardly noticeable. They embraced as they got next to each other.  
  
"How was Victory road?" Gary asked.  
  
"Fine, but I guess that you didn't go that way," Ash replied.  
  
"No. I had my Pidgeot fly me here. It was much easier than to have to go through all the reporters who realized that I was the one giving false leads," Gary commented.  
  
"Pika pika chu chu pi?" Pikachu chimed in.  
  
"No, Pikachu, I don't think that happened," Ash told Pikachu.  
  
"What?" Gary asked.  
  
"He wanted to know if the reporters had realized that they were on a false trail. I told him that I didn't think that they had," Ash answered.  
  
"Actually, I think that they were beginning to realize that. Even though they didn't know where you actually were, I think that they had realized that I knew where you were. When I realized that they were going to begin pestering me, I made certain to pay for another night and then take off that night out of the window. I'm really glad that I packed light for this trip," Gary said, as Ash was chuckling to what Gary was saying. Gary chuckled with Ash for a moment before continuing, "Well, come on. The Pokemon Master that took your place when you disappeared began to stay here when she learned that you had returned. I think that she expected you to challenge her to the title ever since she learned that you were still alive."  
  
"Who is she?" Ash asked, pulling out his water bottle and began to drink from it.  
  
"I believe her name is Marin," Gary answered.  
  
Ash began sputtering and started to choke on the water. Gary slapped Ash on the back and it seemed to help Ash. When Ash was done, Gary asked, "What was that about?"  
  
"Nothing," Ash replied quickly.  
  
Apparently too quickly for Gary as he replied, "I doubt that was nothing. Do you have some connection with her?"  
  
Ash knew better than to try to continue acting like he didn't know what Gary was talking about. "It's just that she didn't say anything about this."  
  
Gary's eyebrow rose in question as he asked, "You know her?"  
  
"She owns a pokemon orphanage just outside of Cherrygrove city."  
  
"We must be talking about different people," Gary replied, shaking his head with his hand on his forehead.  
  
"What?" Ash was surprised, he did not think that this could be what it seemed to be turning out to be.  
  
"What's the last name?" Gary asked in response.  
  
"I think it was Crystal or something," Ash replied, honestly not really remembering the last name, but wondering why he felt such a bond to the name Marin.  
  
"That would be it," Gary stated. "The current Master's last name is Navarne. Marin Navarne."  
  
Ash nodded slowly. That would really make a difference. Even if his Marin's last name was spelled with just one letter differently than this Marin's, it would really signify that they were different people. Ash thought to himself, only realizing after the thought was complete the part of where he thought of Marin as his Marin. He decided to ponder that later as he knew that he had gotten a little bit of his memory back, but it wasn't all the way back completely. He still often thought about small things that he knew he remembered, hoping that they would lead to something more that he didn't remember. Ash was mostly glad that he hadn't spoken out that thought as if Gary or Pikachu noticed, he would have to explain it and he wasn't sure he could explain it to himself even.  
  
Later that day and into the evening, Ash had already made arrangements for the battle to take place the next day. Ash was relaxing in the room that he had to himself and was trying to think why he thought of Marin Crystal as HIS Marin. He wasn't sure he had the answer and was trying to think of why. Suddenly he remembered the fact that there was another girl that he had loved during the nine years that he was gone. Could she be Marin? Ash thought. Yet another strange thought occurred to Ash. How did he know what her last name was? He was certain that he wasn't told what it was. Even if he was, why would he still remember the name, but forget when he heard it? Ash was certain that the answer to that question lay within his missing past.  
  
Ash was thinking so hard that he didn't even realize that he had company. He didn't even notice the yellow mouse knocking on his forehead. What made him realize that he had company was the fact that Pikachu, annoyed by the fact that Ash didn't notice him, cried out, "PIKACHU!" and electrocuted Ash again.  
  
The electric shock snapped Ash out of his thoughts and made him realize that he had been spaced out. So much that he hadn't even realized that his Pikachu had opened the door, shut it, and had done various things to get his attention, until he had finally lost patience and zapped Ash. Ash sighed. This was going to be a tough time for him, as Ash didn't even feel like he could confide in Pikachu, as Ash wasn't certain who he could turn to. Ash wasn't certain that even Misty would understand fully. He had only told Brock a portion of what was on his mind, as he wasn't certain how Brock would take all that he had remembered. Ash knew he had children already, but he what pained him the most was the fact that he couldn't even remember what they even looked like, let alone their names. Another shock coursed through Ash and Ash realized that he had spaced out again. Ash wasn't certain how much longer this would continue for. He hoped that it wouldn't last much longer. Soon, exhausted as Ash was with thinking and traveling, he was fast asleep. He slept so deeply that not even the continual surge of electricity coursing through him could wake him from his sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Misty was on her way to the Indigo Plateau. She wanted to surprise Ash by showing up, but not letting him know that she was coming. Misty had talked Professor Oak into getting a helicopter to take her to the Indigo Plateau so she wouldn't be putting her unborn child in very much danger, as the child would be in danger, from the hazards of traveling especially from Victory Road. She knew how hard that was in the past, just going for days without making it through, sleeping on the stone floor, as well as areas that were always treacherous. Even when she didn't have her belly swollen because of a pregnancy as well as the additional weight of the unborn child.  
  
Misty was also wondering if Ash had remembered anything from the nine years that he had been missing. She was half hoping that he would, but also half hoping that he wouldn't. She wanted to have Ash remember all his life, but was afraid of what she didn't know that could be in the time that Ash had not yet remembered. Misty had no way of knowing what Ash would do if his memory had completely come back, but she knew in her heart that she would support him fully, no matter what his choice would be. She still had doubts of whether or not Marin knew Ash, let alone being in love with him, but she still was sure that they were or at least had been in love while he was missing.  
  
Misty looked out of the helicopter as they were flying over the countryside. Misty sighed as she thought about how she would enjoy the scenery if Ash was with her instead of her going to him. Misty sighed. She felt like she was doing something wrong by enjoying the scenery, while Ash didn't know what had happened during the nine years that he was missing.  
  
Misty then pulled out the book that she was currently reading, and read the rest of the flight. When Misty got to the Indigo Plateau, it was late at night and she went over to where the rooms were and was pleased to know that Professor Oak had reserved her a room so she could get some sleep right away, as she really felt tired.  
  
When she got to her room, she laid on her bed, and quickly fell asleep without changing into her pajamas. In the morning when she woke, she felt embarrassed that she hadn't changed out of the clothes that she had worn on the trip here. Misty got up and gathered her things for a shower. After the shower, Misty then left her room, wanting to find Ash before the battle started. Misty was walking around, and was pleased to find a Pikachu running through the halls. Misty tried to call out to the Pikachu, but the Pikachu didn't seem to hear her.  
  
Misty continued to follow the Pikachu certain that Pikachu would take her to Ash eventually. When Misty rounded the bend in the hallway, she literally ran into Ash. However, Misty's joy of seeing Ash was short lived as she could see his face reflecting fear instead of surprise as Misty had hoped to see. Misty knew immediately that something was wrong. "What's wrong?" Misty asked.  
  
As soon as Misty spoke, the look of fear on Ash's face was replaced by surprise. "Misty what are you doing here?" Ash asked, seemingly unaware of her previous question.  
  
"I wanted to see you win back your title and surprise you by not telling you that I was coming," Misty answered cheerfully. Then in a much quieter tone, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong," Ash replied cheerfully, too cheerfully for Misty's liking. "I'm perfectly fine."  
  
"We need to talk later," Misty told Ash.  
  
"Alright. I anyway have something I need to tell you," Ash told Misty, quietly. Misty then realized that he was just making it sound like she was wondering how he was on getting ready for the battle just in case someone happened to walk by. The last thing either of them wanted was to get the media involved in finding out about Ash's lost nine years. The media was already going nuts over the fact that they couldn't follow Ash while he was in Johto and now they would really hound them for anything that would get everyone's attention. Especially if it meant that he had learned something about the time when he was missing for those nine years.  
  
Misty then knew that Ash had known what she had been talking about when she asked him what was wrong. Misty also could tell that Brock and Gary might not know what he was going to tell her. Just then an announcement rang out and it was time for the battle to begin. Misty saw Ash talking to Pikachu as she wished him luck and went to the stands to take a seat and watch.  
  
The battle seemed to be evenly matched, although as soon as it began, Misty could tell that something wasn't right. Pikachu didn't seem to be receiving any orders in what to do against the Houndoom. Even so, Misty noticed that Pikachu was still going strong against the Houndoom. Soon, Pikachu was declared the winner and so it went for the rest of the battle. The Moltres, Magcargo, Ninetails, Magmar, and Flareon all seemed to have the same result. Pikachu beat them almost effortlessly and Ash did not give one single word of direction to his Pikachu. At the end, Pikachu was still going strong and Ash left the arena with Pikachu next to him. Misty began to leave and found him waiting for her.  
  
They walked to his room in silence. When they were in there, Ash and Misty both searched the room to see if there was a hidden Microphone somewhere. When they didn't find anything, they both sat on the bed, facing each other. Misty wanted to know a few things. One she wanted to first get out of the way just in case she forgot about it later. "Why didn't you give any orders to Pikachu?"  
  
"I'm not certain how things would have gone if I had given the orders," Ash said, after waiting a while in silence. "I'm not too confident about how I would have done. Would my reaction time be too slow or would I give out a bad order? I just don't know. I didn't want Pikachu to suffer because of that, so I told him to do what he thought was best in each situation."  
  
Misty nodded her head when Ash said this. It made sense that Pikachu might be able to do better than Ash just because Pikachu wasn't distracted by the fact that Ash still hadn't remembered his nine years that he was missing, unless he had and was still trying to sort things out. "What was the look of fear you gave me when you saw me this morning?" Misty asked, after a few moments of thinking of the right words to say.  
  
Ash sighed. Misty could tell that he was going to be completely honest with her. However, how he started surprised her. "Misty, I want to get through this without any interruptions," Ash said, then looked at Pikachu and Pikachu left the room through the door. Misty assumed that Pikachu was going to stand guard. "I don't know if I'll be able to continue if I'm stopped for whatever reason after I'm started."  
  
Misty nodded her understanding. This was going to be very serious, Misty realized. "Go on," Misty urged.  
  
Ash took a deep breath and began. "I don't know exactly how to say this, but I've realized that there was a time when I was gone that I had thought that you had left me," Ash said, motioning for Misty to not comment as she was about to. "I never thought that you might not know where I was. I," Ash paused for a moment swallowed a couple of times and continued, "I fell in love with another girl." Misty gasped as Ash looked away. Misty could tell that this was eating him up inside. "What's worse is that I think that I may already have children, but I don't know who they are." Misty could feel the pain in his voice, as well as hear it. This was something that must have hurt Ash deeply when he remembered about it. Misty was certain that now that Marin was the girl that he had fallen in love with. "I'm not certain of her name, but I think that it is Marin Crystal. I don't know if that's who it was, but I really feel a connection with that name."  
  
Ash then was silent for a moment and Misty started to speak, but Ash stopped by continuing. "I don't know why, but earlier I thought of Marin as MY Marin. I don't know why, but I think that that may have something to do with my past." Misty was speechless when she realized that Ash was done. Misty knew that Ash still loved, her as he wouldn't have told her any of this if he didn't love her anymore. Misty didn't mind about that, but she could tell that he still loved Marin. If Misty eventually became between them as she was thinking that she actually might. She didn't want to have that happen, but she knew that eventually Ash would now need to choose between her and Marin. If Ash chose Marin she would accept and wish him the best. Misty knew that if she truly loved Ash, she would let him live with someone that would make him happy. Misty didn't want Ash to leave her, but knew that the only way of keeping him was to let him choose for himself. Misty really wanted Ash to choose her, but didn't want to try to push him in any direction, as if she really began showing him affection; more than she ever had, it might put a wedge between them. But if she supported him, he might be more likely to choose her. Misty knew that Ash would never abandon their child regardless of who he chose to live with. Misty was comforted by that fact alone.  
  
*  
  
Author's notes: How was this? If anyone is upset about how I'm working this, please do not hesitate to flame me. If you don't mind the way I'm working this, then by all means tell me in a review. If you don't feel like reviewing this with the review button, I have my email address posted on my author page and you could easily submit me a review that way. Anyway, I was thinking of ending this chapter a couple of paragraphs earlier, but I figured to put it down while it's fresh in my mind. Also the current vote is 8 ½ for Misty and Ash and still 1 ½ for Marin and Ash. Also, for those who haven't really realized this AAM could just as easily for Ash And Marin as easily as Ash And Misty. By the way, I still don't know what the heck the L or RN after the AAM means. The examples are AAML or AAMRN. I have no clue to what the L or RN stand for. Also, what is it meant by shipping? The example is Pokeshipping. I also have no clue to what this means. I would appreciate it if someone would let me know. Either way, please look forward to chapter 13. Thanks for reading! 


	13. An end and a begininng

Author's notes: I would like to first extend special thanks to Serverus' Potions Mistress, Tiffanylm, Thunder Mouse Pikachu, Arcanine Gal 242, and whoever signs their anonymous name as Ash and Misty forever for giving me the information I requested about the part of what AAML and AAMRN mean. For the RN part I suspected that that's what it meant, but I couldn't be too certain. I'd also like to even extend that thanks farther to Serverus' Potions Mistress, Tiffanylm, and Thunder Mouse Pikachu for giving me the information of what statements like Pokeshipping were. Also I would like to have that thanks also extend a little to Ash and Misty forever for at least trying to think of what it meant; even though the information that I received varied a little. It was quite helpful. Thank you all for that information. Now, I remember noting that Ash was going straight to the final battle because he didn't lose a battle to not be the champion, he was replaced due to circumstances that was beyond his control. I just wanted to clear that up for those who were wondering about that. Anyway, I've delayed getting to chapter 13 long enough. Her it is and please enjoy!  
  
*  
  
Ash was very uncomfortable telling Misty this. He didn't want to hurt her at all, but he knew that he would hurt more if he didn't. Ash could tell that this was really hurting Misty just by seeing the pain in her eyes. He was certain that his eyes were reflecting the same thing, even though he couldn't see it. It was times when they were alone that she seemed most willing to show what she considered weakness. In truth Ash knew that he was her greatest weakness, but he wondered if that also meant that he was one of her greatest strengths because of that. He at least hoped that was the case. The main thing that he couldn't tell Misty was that he wasn't certain if he would want to live with her the rest of his life or with Marin. He knew that he loved Misty with his heart, but he knew that he was unconsciously making room in his heart for Marin.  
  
He didn't want to, but he knew that he already had. Yet, everything else that he wasn't telling Misty were things that either he wasn't certain about or that he hadn't fully been able to remember. Like he thought that there was a memory about him having a Tentacool as a friend, but he wasn't certain. He really didn't want to tell Misty about that, as he remembers what his comments about Tentacool when he first met up with some. Another point was he thought that he met up with Team Rocket, but wasn't at all certain about that if it actually happened or if all the times that he met with them combined into him thinking that he was doomed to keep on meeting up with them. However he had to admit that they hadn't met up with Team Rocket while they were traveling throughout Johto.  
  
Ash felt a stray tear slide down his cheek as he wondered how Misty was taking this. He wanted to be there for her, but couldn't bring himself to ask her how she was feeling while he knew that he was keeping things from her himself. Misty moved her hand and reached for Ash's face and tentatively touched the tear with her forefinger and began to trace the tear trail up back to his eye where it came out, then moved her hand back to where it was before. "I-" Misty started, but couldn't seem to get the words out, but tried again after swallowing once. "I'm glad that you told me. I understand that this is how things have worked and I want you to know that no matter what you decide or choose to do I will still love you and be there for you." Misty took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm sure that you have a lot of things that you can't tell, but I want you to know that you have my full support whatever you do and whoever you choose."  
  
Ash was relieved to know that Misty understood that he hadn't told her everything, but was caught off guard by her telling him that she would continue to support him whoever he chose. He had no clue to what she was talking about, but she could be talking about an impossible possibility. I have no intention of leaving Misty just like I didn't have one with Marin, Ash told himself, not realizing exactly what he was telling himself.  
  
About an hour later, they left Ash's room and made their way to the awards ceremony that was announced at that time. Afterwards, they went to the party together and had to laugh as they saw Brock trying to get ANY girl to dance with him even just for a moment. Ash and Misty danced through several of the dances, but also took time to interact with others at the party. However, throughout the party, Ash could not find Gary and wondered where he had gone. Yet, Ash didn't think much on it and focused on enjoying the party. When they were done and alone in Ash's room again, Ash asked Misty to ask Professor Oak to send his daughter a Pokedex, as she would need one when she began her journey. Misty agreed to help, knowing why he wanted her to do it. If he asked, and the media found out about it, then there would be a lot of attention focused on it and neither wanted anyone to have that happen, especially when they were just begging to go on their journey.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gary had left the Indigo Plateau when the awards ceremony was over. He didn't want to stay for the party, as he didn't really feel comfortable there. While he was in Cherrygrove city, he had learned about how Ash had lived for eight years with the name Yellow, as he couldn't remember his real name. The most disturbing part of all the chain of events was that Marin Navarne was also married to someone else named Yellow. Although, this Yellow had blonde hair and gray-green eyes, the coincidence was just too much for Gary. Gary also wanted to find out about Ash's daughter, Misty, and help her out on her journey.  
  
Gary knew that she wouldn't be leaving for at least a year and a half, so he figured that he would go into training near there and maybe asking Marin Crystal for lodging while he was around. Gary also would offer to help with whatever chores that needed his help. Gary wanted to get to know what kind of person Ash was when he didn't know who he was. Gary wanted to learn that, with as few people knowing who Yellow Crystal really is. All that people knew that he was, was someone who had been going around, asking where Ash Ketchum was. They didn't need to know what connection Ash and that Yellow had.  
  
However, as Gary was leaving, he noticed Team Rocket trying to hide from his view while he passed and failing miserably. He decided to confront them, so as to not let them ruin the party. "What do you want!?" Gary called out.  
  
Gary could see that one of the hidden figures started to stand, but was pulled back down. He couldn't see who they were from this angle, but guessed that they were Jessie and James. The same two who caused him to lose Ash when he had finally found him. He could hear them talking, although it was obvious that they were trying to keep him from hearing them. "Get back down! He's just calling out to someone else!"  
  
Gary then knew it was confirmed that it was Jessie and James. They owed him for causing him to lose Ash, even though Ash had been found, they still owed Gary for causing Ash to lose his memory again. Gary felt no need to let them burst out their stupid introduction thing and decided to pay them back justly. He brought out his Arcanine and whispered in his ear to run over Jessie and James. Five moments later, Jessie and James were in serious pain, but not fatal pain. Gary then decided to leave then. He had his revenge and Team Rocket wouldn't ruin the party. Gary was content with leaving them there.  
  
Ten days later, when Gary phoned in to his grandfather, Gary was completely surprised by his grandfather's reaction. "Where have you been, Gary?!" Professor Oak raged.  
  
"I- I don't know that you had to know," Gary replied, a little numb from the shock of seeing his grandfather so upset.  
  
Professor Oak seemed to calm down a little, but it didn't seem like much. "I expected to return with Ash, Misty, and Brock!" Professor Oak paused for a moment when he was electrocuted, but then continued, "And Pikachu."  
  
"I don't see why I had to come back, gramps!" Gary snapped, angry that his grandfather felt like Gary was still a child.  
  
Professor Oak seemed taken aback when Gary snapped at him. Apparently, Prof. Oak didn't expect Gary to react that way. Gary could see his grandfather make a real effort to calm down. Gary was really surprised to see that, but was glad for the change. The Professor being upset really wasn't how his grandfather usually acted and Gary wasn't too used to it. "Well, anyway, I want you to come by the lab so I can let you what I need you to do. By the way, you're heading to Johto, right?"  
  
Gary nodded, not completely sure that this was really a good thing. "Yes, I was planning on going that way."  
  
"Great! If you get here soon, then I can get the package on the way. Oh! Was there anything else that you wanted to talk to me about?" Prof. Oak asked.  
  
"No, I just wanted to see how things were going," Gary answered, not really sure why he called in the first place.  
  
"Well, I'll then see you when you get to Pallet, okay?"  
  
"Fine. I'll see you then," Gary replied, hanging up and then deciding to just quickly get there so that he could get it out of the way. Then he could do what he chose to do and didn't have to have anything expected of him, other than to train and possibly find a semi-job to pay for his upkeep.  
  
In the morning, Gary flew over to Pallet and quickly got over to his grandfather's lab. When he got in there, he saw Ash and Misty talking to the Professor. He quickly walked over. They stopped talking shortly after Gary arrived and when Gary knew that he had an opening, he asked, "So, what is it that you wanted me to take?"  
  
"Ah Gary! I need you to take this you a young girl who is working on being a Pokemon trainer near Cherrygrove city. Misty asked me to do this. I thought that it would be nice to have more trainers in the world. This should help her out."  
  
"So, who is she?" Gary asked, confused. Why could Ash go deliver it? Gary understood why Misty couldn't, though Gary knew that his grandfather also had several assistants that could easily have taken it there. So, Gary figured that they must not want any of the media to know that they were doing this. In that case, Gary knew that he would need to know who it was that he would take it to them.  
  
"Misty Crystal," Misty answered.  
  
Gary caught his breath. No wonder they didn't want the media to find out. It could really cause the pokemon orphanage to get a lot of unnecessary attention. Also, with Misty beginning her journey in two years, the last thing that she'd need would be to have the reporters following her around. That would really make it difficult to train. Although Gary was planning on going over there, he knew he didn't want them to know, so he decided to do what he could to throw them off track of what he had initially intended to do. "What's in it for me?"  
  
Misty, Professor Oak, and Ash all sighed. It had been a long time since Gary had acted this way, but they figured that he would eventually become like this, or so Gary hoped they were thinking. "Fine, what additional Pokemon would you like?" Prof. Oak asked.  
  
"Well, you do have one of the legendary pokemon around right?" Gary asked.  
  
Professor Oak nodded. "Yes, but you know that I have them here for a chance to study them. They are not fit for battle."  
  
"I know that. But I also know that they have an egg. I want that," Gary told them. With a lot more arguing, Professor Oak relented and agreed to give Gary the Articuno egg. Gary was satisfied with that. When Gary was leaving, he smiled to himself. That was so much easier than when he had initially started to train. He knew that they would have been suspicious of him if he agreed to take the Pokedex to Misty Crystal or Ash's daughter without him asking for payment. Gary smiled to himself as he made his way to Johto, and where his friend's daughter lived.  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: I figured that that was a good enough place to stop. It has a nice end feel to it and so I thought that it would be a good place to stop for a little. Now, the current vote is still 8 ½ and 1 ½. Of course Ash being with Misty is still in the lead of being first. If anyone is confused by that last bit, you'll eventually find out. Anyway, I'm thinking of ways to make Ash's life much worse by combining things that he didn't like in the beginning when he started to train as well as things that he didn't like during the nine years that he was gone. One example is how he didn't seem to like bugs during the time he was missing as I noted in chapter 11. If there is anything that you think I should add to the list, please suggest it in a review. If not, I can try to come up with a few more things, but I haven't seen too many episodes, as I'm not fully certain of all the pokemon Gary uses, I think that Arcanine is one of them, but I could just as easily be mistaken. Please look forward to chapter 14! And thank you for reading. 


	14. Something's up

Author's Notes: Well, I honestly got fewer review for this past chapter than I expected. Oh well, no one ever gets everything they want. Anyway, I would like to extend special thanks to Thunder mouse Pikachu for answering my question in the last chapter. Although I could easily write this chapter without that information, it would make it much more dull, as I wouldn't be able to put in quite as much in it. Anyway, here's chapter 14.  
  
*  
  
When Gary was gone Ash was wondering why Gary had acted the way he did. Ash had expected Gary to do it without asking for anything in return. I guess that you can't take that part away from him without Gary being Gary, Ash thought to himself. Although Ash wanted to dismiss the matter that easily, he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that Gary was up to something that he didn't want to tell anyone. Ash wanted to accept that Gary wanted to help them out, but he couldn't help but think that Gary was up to something that possibly could involve his daughter, but Ash wasn't certain. Later that night Ash asked Misty what he had trouble answering himself.  
  
"Didn't it seem odd to you that Gary wanted something for that errand?" Ash asked.  
  
"Not really. You know he's wanted that egg ever since Professor Oak found it in the Articuno's nest," Misty replied.  
  
"Still, he could have asked for it easily for other things than just that," Ash countered.  
  
"You got a point there," Misty admited. "Knowing Gary, he's probably more upset that he wasn't able to go where he wanted and had to come back when he didn't want to."  
  
"I guess. I just can't help thinking that there's something that he doesn't want us to know about," Ash said, bluntly.  
  
Misty blinked. What Ash said seemed to make more sense than what she had thought for some reason. "What would that be?" Misty asked.  
  
"I don't know. I only have a feeling that it involves Misty." Ash replied, almost in a whisper.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Misty was getting ready for bed. She had done plenty of training for today and was content on continuing at this pace. Although her pokemon could have battled longer, Misty didn't want to push them too hard. Especially her Marill. Misty was concerned about her Marill because it was different from other Marills. Misty didn't know what to do. She was afraid to take it to the Pokecenter because of what she might find out about her Marill. Misty cared so much for all her Pokemon and didn't want anything to happen to any of them. Although Misty liked Fire types better than Water types, she really did care for her Marill.  
  
All Misty knew was that her Marill seemed to become real slow at times, but other times was just as quick as any other Marill. Misty fell asleep to thoughts of what could be wrong with her Marill. That night Misty had a very restless night with all the nightmares of what could happen to her Marill. In the morning, Misty felt like she hadn't slept at all. Misty decided to take her Marill to a Pokecenter to find out what was wrong with her Marill, no matter what the outcome was. Misty wanted to know. When Misty had gotten dressed, she let her mother know that she was going to be gone for a little bit, but would be back to finish her chores.  
  
Misty then raced to Cherrygrove city. When she arrived there, she was pleased to find that there wasn't anyone waiting either for pokemon to come out or to send their pokemon in. She moved over to the counter and when Nurse Joy asked what was wrong, Misty told her what her concerns about her Marill was. Nurse Joy then took in her Marill and Misty then waited. About ten minutes later, Nurse Joy came back out with Misty's Marill. "Is there anything wrong with Marill?" Misty asked, worried.  
  
"Well, I can't say for sure, but it seems that Marill isn't up to battling," Nurse Joy replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Misty asked, even more worried now.  
  
"It seems that your Marill just isn't ever going to be ready for any kind of battle training. She just doesn't have the stamina to last very long," Nurse Joy answered.  
  
"Oh," Misty replied, relieved that nothing serious was wrong with her Marill, but disappointed that she wouldn't be able to bring her Marill with her. She would need to eventually catch a new water type. Misty knew that she could easily fill the vacancy in her party with another type, especially fire, but she felt that she should honor her Marill's position as it wasn't going to be able to come, but she also wanted to keep her Marill in mind while she was battling. She also didn't want to use another Marill as she would feel that she was being unfaithful to her Marill that couldn't come, so she wanted another, but couldn't think of what water type she wanted really. Though, she knew that she had plenty of time.  
  
Misty thanked Nurse Joy and began to return home. When she arrived, she noticed that there was someone standing a little bit away from the house. Misty decided that he was a visitor, as she really didn't recognize him. She made certain that her pokeballs were within reach just in case he turned out to be someone looking for easily caught pokemon that wouldn't be difficult to find.  
  
"May I help you?" Misty asked.  
  
He turned and answered, "Yes, I'm looking for a Misty Crystal."  
  
Misty wondered why he was looking for her. "That's me. What do you want?"  
  
He pulled out a small package. "I have a delivery from Professor Oak for you," he replied, handing her the package.  
  
Misty held the package while looking at it. She hadn't ordered it. What could it be? she wondered. She looked back at the man. "I'm sorry, but there must be a mistake, I didn't order this and I don't even know this Professor Oak."  
  
Misty heard the man gasp in surprise. Before she could ask what was wrong, the man asked, "You mean you haven't heard his radio show?"  
  
"What radio show?" Misty asked, confused.  
  
"The radio show that he does with Mary?" the man replied.  
  
"Oh! He's that Professor Oak?" Misty asked, understanding who he was now.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But I still can't accept this. I can't even pay for it."  
  
Misty was really surprised to hear the man chuckling. "Don't worry about it. He asked me to bring it here. It was a request by someone that he knows quite well."  
  
Misty was really surprised to hear that. Did she really have friends who could help her out this way? "Who-" Misty began.  
  
"Oh that's right!" the man exclaimed. "The one who requested that you get this was Misty Ketchum. I believe that you know her as she had been by here about seven months ago.  
  
Misty was surprised did that woman really have those kind of connections? She opened the package and was even more surprised to find that she held a pokedex. She flipped it open and pressed a button. It spouted off that she was the owner of the pokedex as well as a little bit more information. She was really surprised. Did she really have people that knew her this well? "Um, Thank you," Misty said, unable to think of anything else to say.  
  
"Don't worry about it," the man said. "I was planning on coming by here anyway. Even if my grandfather hadn't put me on that errand I still would have come by here. I wanted to do some training around here. I figured that maybe I could stay here as well as help out a little."  
  
Misty was surprised. Very few actually asked this. And then only after the person had known about the place for a while. On top of that, this man was Professor Oak's grandson. He had admitted it in a roundabout way, but he had. Misty knew, however, that she wouldn't be able to decide if he could stay, but that she'd have to let her mother know. She asked the man to wait while she ran in, deposited her Marill in her room, and told her mother that she had a visitor. While Marin went to talk with the visitor, Misty went to complete her chores and did them really quickly and even spent a little time with her favorite water pokemon, Octillery. Misty didn't want to use this Octillery to replace her Marill, as she never really got close to the Octillery. She thought of the Octillery as being cute. If she did get one in her party, she wanted to first get a Remoraid if she did use an Octillery in her party.  
  
When Misty came out, her mother called out to her. When Misty came over, she was introduced to the man that had brought her the Pokedex. "This is Gary Oak. He wants to help out the orphanage and I feel that it would be nice for some help."  
  
Misty stared at her mother. This was not like her mother at all. For all the other times that someone else had offered to help out, she had refused them. What happened while I was doing my chores? Misty asked herself. She decided to keep an eye on Gary Oak. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she just wanted to find out what there was about him that made her mother allow him to help. Misty decided to think about this while she went training. She quickly got her pokemon and new pokedex and ran out to where trainers usually were. Although, her battles weren't for any prizes as she wasn't an official trainer yet, she at least was able to get her pokemon experience.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Do you think that she suspects something?" Gary asked.  
  
"Of course. You're the first that's been allowed to help with the orphanage that hasn't been in the family," Marin replied.  
  
"I'm that rare?" Gary asked.  
  
Marin nodded. "So how's Ash?" Marin asked.  
  
"He's fine. Though, he is still working on getting his memory back," Gary answered.  
  
"Does he remember me?" Marin asked.  
  
Gary shook his head. The last time he had been here, Gary hadn't seen Misty. Marin had been one of the people he had asked if they had seen Ash as he was making the false trail for his friends. Marin had realized what he was up to and began talking with him. It was really how Gary had met Marin first and they found out that they had basically lost the same person. Although, neither had talked with anyone else about knowing each other, they still kept in touch so that they could know what was going on in the other's lives. Gary was interested in knowing about Misty, while Marin was interested in learning about any updates of Ash's condition.  
  
Marin had known that Gary had made his mind on helping out when he had told her about Ash becoming the Pokemon Master again. Although Marin wasn't too keen on the idea of Gary being so far away from her Ash, Gary convinced her that he could still keep in touch with him. Marin was at least glad to know someone who knew her husband's past. Although Ash had been married before she met him, she still thought of him as her husband, even though, he couldn't have legally married him, which made their marriage null and void.  
  
"He's trying, but he only remembers bits and pieces," Gary replied. "When he was here last, did you tell him your last name?"  
  
"No. That piece didn't come up while he was here, though his wife, Misty, found out when she had come back and asked about any other pokemon orphanages that were around. However, I don't think that she told him. She seemed pretty occupied by the fact that she was pregnant and hadn't told him," Marin answered.  
  
"How did you know that she hadn't told him?" Gary asked.  
  
Marin laughed. "She told me that she was worried of what his reaction would be."  
  
"Okay. So, you don't think that he would know your last name?" Gary inquired.  
  
"No. Why? Did he say something about it?" Marin asked.  
  
"He told me your last name, but I needed to make certain if he had remembered that or not. I asked his friend Brock, but he said that Ash didn't mention it to him. So, I couldn't be certain," Gary replied.  
  
Marin sighed. If he remembered more, then he might know how much she had meant to him. He also must have remembered what his wife meant to him, when he remembered her, a darker side of Marin countered.  
  
Marin wanted to be with Ash again, but couldn't do anything to push him towards her, as she could just as easily push him away inadvertently. Marin wanted to hold him in her arms again, but she knew that she might not be able to.  
  
*  
  
Author's notes: Well how was that? I'm planning on putting in another two- year time lapse so this way I don't have to go through two boring years of detail that really doesn't matter to the storyline. This will also save you time on reading this. Anyway, the vote is still 8 ½ to 1 ½. I had initially intended on putting the time lapse in this chapter, but the details of other stuff on getting to where the story is now took up more space than I had thought that it would. Anyway, please review or flame. Either one is good enough for me. Although, if the flames really don't have anything that matters such as 'this sucks' or anything, I won't pay attention to it, but will make a note of that this was read and if it was a signed review, then I'll look into possibly reading the fics of the flamer. Not that I will flame that person, I'd just read what they had, because I don't like to flame others no matter what, I just let them know what I think about their fics. Good or bad. Yet, I still want reviews no matter what, so I like the saying in this instance, bring on the flames. 


	15. Things to learn

Author's Notes: I don't mean to offend anyone, but a lot of the reviews I receive, I find quite funny. Either they are very similar to one another, or I already expected to hear something like it. Anyway, I know that a couple people (maybe more) want Gary to end up with Marin. I'll think about it, but I'm not making any promises. Yet, a few reviews that I've gotten really have been amusing to me in of themselves. Anyway, I feel urged on to complete this fic with all the reviews that I've received. Now, as I stated at the end of the last chapter in the Author's Notes, there is a two-year lapse from when Gary begins helping out at the pokemon orphanage. I am only noting this for those who didn't notice it at the end of last chapter. If you don't notice this either, I have only pity for you. Anyway, here's chapter 15!  
  
*  
  
Ash was surprised to hear that Gary called. He hadn't called since he took the pokedex to Ash's daughter. Now why was he calling? Ash wondered. What has he been up to? Why did he use the errand as an excuse to get that Articuno egg? During the time Gary had been gone, Misty had gotten annoyed with Ash assuming that Gary was up to something, to the point where she had accused Ash of being sore on wanting that egg for himself. Ash declared that it wasn't true, but Misty didn't believe him. Ash had stopped talking with Misty about that subject since she had accused him of wanting that egg a few times. Ash didn't deny that he had wanted that egg, but he knew that he wasn't sore that Gary got it instead.  
  
Ash picked the phone up where Misty had set it down. "Hi, Gary?" Ash greeted.  
  
"Hey Ash! How have you been?" Gary asked.  
  
"I've been fine. What have you been up to?" Ash inquired, calmly, although he was far from calm inside.  
  
"I've been doing a little light training," Gary replied.  
  
"Uh-huh. Well, where are you?" Ash asked.  
  
"Right now I'm in Cherrygrove city. I got here a little while ago," Gary replied, quickly adding how long he had been there, before Ash could ask that. Although Ash couldn't make an accusation on that, Ash used it to further his cause on Gary being up to something.  
  
"How long do you plan on being there?" Ash asked.  
  
"Not too much longer. I've made plans to leave soon," Gary said, after a moment.  
  
"Why haven't you called during the time you were gone?" Ash finally asked.  
  
"I just didn't feel like it. Oh! You know, your daughter is starting on her journey soon," Gary said, causing Ash to jump.  
  
"Who are you talking about," Ash asked, noticing a little girl with black hair and bright emerald eyes in the background.  
  
"Misty Crystal," Gary said. Ash was about to protest, but Gary continued. "I'm sure that you still haven't figured out all of you lost memories, but I know that you were married to someone else during those nine years you were missing."  
  
"It wasn't nine years I was married while I was gone, it was seven and a half!" Ash cried. "Anyway, how did you find out!?"  
  
"I have my ways," Gary answered, vaguely.  
  
Ash sighed. He knew that he wasn't going to get any more information out of Gary about that subject. Ash then got an idea. "How many times have you been in Cherrygrove city since you left on that errand?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Gary replied, obviously blowing Ash's question off. Although, that didn't really give Ash much more information than what he already knew, Ash was certain that Gary was getting to know who Ash was while he was missing. He must not have wanted any of us to know. Ash thought.  
  
"Well, I gotta go," Gary said. "Smell ya later!"  
  
Ash then hung up at the same time that Gary did. Ash knew that Gary was probably going to go with his daughter on her journey, but Ash didn't have anything to prove it and so decided to not talk with Misty about it, because he didn't want the subject of who wanted the egg. He was really tired of being accused of being upset that Gary got the egg.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gary sighed after he hung up. Ash probably knows what I'm up to, Gary thought to himself. Unbeknownst to him, but knownst to us, Misty had listened in on the entire conversation, and Gary thought that he heard something moving away. Gary gave the sound no mind as he thought that it was just another pokemon. Gary went up to his room, which had become his own personal freezer ever since his Articuno hatched out of its egg.  
  
Gary could still remember when he rushed into his room in a panic when he noticed the hallway had frozen stiff. He found his Articuno hatched from the egg, hopping around the desk that Gary had left it on. As typical with all birds, Articuno thought of Gary as its mother when it saw him. Gary named it Frost. It had grown rapidly, until it was it's adult height in a matter of months. Yet, it still relied on Gary just as Gary relied on it.  
  
Gary began to return to the orphanage. He had called from the Pokemon center in Cherrygrove city, hoping that it would keep Ash from guessing where he had been all the time that he hadn't called. Unfortunately, Gary knew that Ash knew where he had been. That was the main reason why he didn't call. He didn't want anyone to have known about it. He could only hope that no one would believe Ash of where he had been.  
  
As Gary makes his way to the orphanage, he thinks of how much has changed here since he arrived. The pokemon population around here seemed to be growing, yet Gary was certain that it would shrink again as soon as the predators began to repopulate and then the non-predator population would go down. When there were fewer non-predators, the predator's population would go down as well, then the cycle would start all over again. Another change was that there seemed to be fewer trainers around yet, Gary assumed that also was part of the pokemon population increase. Where there were lots of pokemon, trainers seemed to flood the area until not too many were there.  
  
Misty had been gone getting her trainer's license and was due back soon, and Gary was wondering when they would be moving. Gary was already feeling wanderlust, probably because he wasn't too familiar with this area and wanted to leave, and eventually return home, where he wouldn't feel the wanderlust, unless Ash disappears again.  
  
Gary didn't plan on telling Marin about his call to Ash as she would want to know if Ash had remembered anything and Gary didn't want to bother with that. He had the wanderlust for a few weeks and it kept on steadily getting stronger. He didn't want to have to wait for any longer than he had to. He had no clue when Misty would be back, but when she was back, he wanted to leave as quickly as he could. He had already gotten enough supplies to last them for a while. Gary was also surprised with Misty's pokemon as they seemed to be well trained, but most of all, they were ready to evolve as her Ponyta had already evolved into a Rapidash.  
  
Gary often had difficult falling asleep due to his wanderlust, just as he had difficulty concentrating on the work he was given. He had to watch the pokemon get their exercise outside of the pens. Although Gary had his own pokemon to help him, he needed to have his wits about them otherwise, some could get in trouble. Out of all his pokemon, his Arcanine was the one that was most friendly to his Articuno.  
  
Gary sighed as he neared the orphanage. He would miss hearing the stories about Ash that Ash would not want to know himself, let alone anyone else. Gary's favorite was the fact that he had a pokemon friend that was a Tentacool. Apparently, Ash's name for the Tentacool was Cooly. Another piece was that Ash had bought a bike for his daughter. Gary wondered what Misty would think about that, as Gary remembered hearing that Ash had destroyed Misty's bike when they first met. Gary laughed really hard when he heard that. When Marin asked him why he was laughing so hard, Gary told her about that incident. Another piece was how Ash defended his daughter's dislike for Carrots. Yet, Marin had yet to get Ash to eat some peppers, yet the hotter ones he ate without problem, other than needing a bite of bread or glass of milk afterwards. Gary then moved out to the orphanage.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Misty was waiting for Gary when he stepped out of the surrounding forest. Although she was certain that he hadn't seen her when she listened in on him, she didn't want to enlighten him either. She was still pondering over what the conversation had been about. Why had Gary acted like he didn't want to admit that he had been here for the past two years? Misty wondered. Also, why did Ash seem to have a daughter here? If he was married to Misty Ketchum, why did he have a daughter here, and who was she? Not only that, but Misty couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't seen any other girl who was also preparing for her pokemon journey. Misty had decided to think about it later, so that she wouldn't give anything away.  
  
After a tearful good-bye, Misty and Gary left the pokemon orphanage to start her journey. At the end of the first day, Misty and Gary shared a quiet dinner and Misty fell asleep much earlier than Gary. Gary was also up before her, preparing breakfast. Misty wanted to try to cook and screwed up their lunch. After that, Gary told her that he would be doing the cooking. Misty heartily agreed with him, a little down by the fact that she couldn't cook too well over an open flame. Misty then was determined to learn how to cook, even if it meant that she would use some of her winnings to pay for food that would end up ruined before it could be eaten.  
  
When they arrived at Violet city, Misty went straight for the gym, but Gary made certain that she went to the pokemon center first. Misty complained and Gary then rebuked and lectured her on why she needed to go to the pokemon center first. She didn't know how strong the gym leader would be and if she wasn't at full strength, she might just fail, only because she didn't take time to make certain that she was as strong as she was going to be. Misty didn't want to be lectured on this or like this again, so decided to let Gary have his way. She had thought that it would be nice to have a traveling companion, but didn't realize that it would be so annoying. Oh well, Misty thought to herself, everything comes at a price and this must be it.  
  
When Misty did battle the gym leader, Falkner, she realized how much she really needed all her strength for the battle. Although her pokemon were strong, they were just barely enough to beat Falkner. Misty had gotten her first badge. Misty then decided to listen more closely to what Gary had to say. Misty was also surprised to learn that Gary seemed to know Falkner, although that didn't strike her as odd, because he would have needed to have met him one time or another as he was once a trainer.  
  
Though, they stayed a couple of days at Violet city, mainly because Falkner wanted to take a real good look at Gary's Articuno. Misty then explored the city a little while Gary was with Falkner and his Articuno. Misty tried a little cooking, but failed miserably each time. She decided to get a cookbook the next chance she got. Yet, she would need to think up of an excuse to why she should buy it, if Gary was around when she got it.  
  
Misty continued on to Azalea town after that, knowing that this next badge would be much easier than this badge only because she had three fire types in her party. Gary had once told her that it would make battles a little more challenging, but Misty didn't care. She liked the fire types and didn't want any other pokemon in those slots. Misty didn't care much about catching wild pokemon, she was more interested in battles with other trainers. She wanted to battle all that she could to get her own pokemon more experienced. She also knew that as long as they battled, they would get the experience, although she didn't think that it was quite as much, when they battled and fainted. She figured that because as long as they did what they could, then they would still know what they could do better. Yet, she still didn't like the idea of her pokemon fainting and often demanded that they rest for the night, just so that he pokemon would be able to get enough rest to replenish their strength each day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Misty was irritated. She knew that she needed to look after her and Ash's son, but while she was pregnant again, it was becoming a very big hassle. It wasn't only that, but with their son, Ashe, being about two years old, he was quite a handful. Ash seemed to only encourage Ashe, no matter what Misty said to Ash. It seemed like Ash had gone back to being the carefree boy she first met. Even Pikachu seemed to be annoyed with how Ash was acting. Yet, Pikachu did what he could to not harm Ashe, just because Pikachu knew that he could harm Ashe more than he would intend. Ash had become almost immune to Pikachu's shocks, but Pikachu was certain that Ashe wasn't immune. Ever since Ash had become this way, Misty and Pikachu began to form a very close friendship.  
  
Pikachu had asked Misty if she expected Ash to replace her bike and Misty replied that she felt that Ash had already done that. Pikachu had inquired why she felt that way and then Misty looked around to see if Ash was nearby, and finding him nowhere in sight, she told Pikachu that she had secretly long thought of Togepi as the replacement. Although Togepi had thought she was her mother, Misty had felt that if Ash really wanted Togepi, he could have had her, as he had won the match that was supposed to have determined who got to keep Togepi. Yet, Misty didn't want Ash to know, so that she could keep on teasing him about it. Pikachu laughed at that. When Ash returned that day, Pikachu asked how the replacement was and laughed when Ash became confused at that remark. Misty had to agree, that it was funny.  
  
All Misty knew was that, when Ash wasn't acting like he was a kid, he was often lost in thought. During those times, Misty would lean her head on his shoulder. She often tested to see if he was still with her when they were watching t.v. by occasionally trying to change the channel to something that he doesn't like. He often then would realize the change after about five minuets and then demand to have the channel changed back to what it originally had been. Although Misty couldn't be certain, she felt that she was carrying a girl this time. She didn't expect to be right, but she just felt that way.  
  
Even with Ash occasionally being immature, and Ashe being a handful, Misty was content with her life. She even had gotten a job at the local Pokecenter that was recently added to the town, and was doing well there. Misty didn't want anything to change, but she knew that everything would flip upside down when Ash's daughter, Misty, challenged Ash for the title of Pokemon Master, as she was certain would happen. Yet, Misty also knew that when Ash regained his memory, things would be changed as well. He seemed to be slowly regaining it, but it seemed to be coming slower and slower. Misty didn't want that trickle to stop and wondered what would happen if it did. She knew that no one could know the exact future. Although possibilities were seen, the course that the future would take couldn't be seen.  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: Now, what do people think of this? For those who noted that they don't flame, I know that they don't and most likely won't flame, but I'm sure that there will come a time where some idiot will want to flame this fic and possibly more of my fics. I'm just preparing for the inevitable. However, I do appreciated the support that I'm getting for this fic. Now, Sir.C I did not see that. Anyway, the votes are 9 ½ to 1 ½. I'm quite surprised to see such a gap, but then again I'm not surprised, seeing how loud the voice for those who want Ash with Misty has been. Don't worry about that. I will get to that in the first ending most likely. Anyway, if you don't want to leave a review where everyone can read it, then email me. My email address is on my author's page. Read the bio if you're interested too. Anyway, I'll be putting out two chapters a week for this fic and now I'll be working on a Mother's day fic. I hope to get it done by Mother's day so I can have it out before Sunday. Anyway, please look forward to chapter 16! 


	16. Discoveries

Author's Notes: I've actually decided to take back what I noted on at the end of last chapter. I'll update at least 2 times a week, this way I can update more without going back on what I noted on. Anyway, my Mother's day fic is out for those who are interested. I'd also like to note that I don't begin on a chapter until I'm going to release it very soon. So, if you want me to do something in the next chapter, why not suggest it? I may choose to do something other than what I was originally planning on, but if I don't get that feedback, then I won't know. Anyway, here's chapter 16!  
  
*  
  
Ash woke up. Although it was early in the morning, he couldn't get back to sleep. Ash looked at the clock. It was still a couple of hours before dawn, or even false dawn at that. Ash sighs. This is getting to be a problem, Ash thinks to himself. I might need to get a Jigglypuff to sing me to sleep. Ash decides to go on a walk. He gets ready and leaves a note for Misty who is still sound asleep. Ash doesn't know why, but he feels that this he should for no other reason than the fact that he can't sleep.  
  
Ash makes his way towards the beach. He doesn't really know why he wanted to go by here, but knew that this at least was close. While he's walking, he takes a seat in the sand, not really caring how cold it is in the morning mist. He begins to think back on what he has done since he washed on these shores. He never really thought much about it until now. He had been more concerned about what had happened before he had returned. Ash sighs as he remembers all the times where he should have seen things that he would have otherwise seen. Why have I been so spaced out? Ash asks himself. He begins to wonder what he missed out on during the times when he was thinking about his missing past and being depressed over it. How have I affected others? Ash couldn't help but wonder, as he realizes how much those who he was close to were concerned about him.  
  
Was that why Gary didn't call for those two years? Is that why he was being so vague? Ash wondered. He thought about how much he must have hurt Misty by not letting her help him when he could have just spoke with her, and not kept it to himself, causing her to worry so much.  
  
"And I say that I love her," Ash said bitterly, to no one in particular. Ash looked up at the sky. The clouds hid most of the stars. Like my past, Ash thought to himself. He also thought back to the time where he realized that he loved another girl instead of just Misty. Not that he ever doubted his love for Misty, he loved her with all of his heart, but this other girl, Ash realized, he loved just as much as Misty. Her name is Marin Crystal, Ash declared to himself. She was the one that took care of me for that while I was in a coma.  
  
Ash thought of what he had remembered of Marin Crystal. All of it seemed so much different from Misty. Then Ash thought of Misty Ketchum. His wife, mother to his son, and soon to be born child. The one who had been there for all the hard times that he had in his life. The one constant that he's ever really had that wasn't a pokemon or family member. The one who stood by him through it all. Ash could only list a few of the things that he could remember about Misty before he had to stop at: Misty, my wife. The one who I said that I would always love.  
  
Didn't you also say that to Marin? another part of Ash asked. You also have a son AND daughter with Marin. Ash gulped, as he remembered that piece. Although, he knew that he had a daughter Misty, he seldom thought about her. Why was that? Ash wondered. It was a month since Gary last called from Violet city when he was there. He 'innocently' told him about Misty beating Falkner. After that, he hadn't thought about her. Why? Ash asked himself again. Why did he not think about how his own children were doing? "I know I love them!" Ash cried out loud. "Why don't I think about them!"  
  
It wasn't until Ash calmed down that he realized that he was afraid. Afraid that he would stop loving his wife and two-year old son if he thought too much about the time that he was missing. When Ash realized that, he couldn't help but let the tears flow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Come on! Again!" Misty cried.  
  
Gary was bored. How many times did he have to beat her with only his Umbreon. His Umbreon wasn't even getting tired when he battled Misty. Gary wanted to continue moving instead of just waiting around for Misty to beat everyone around her.  
  
"Okay, but this time when I win, we continue moving. Okay?" Gary told Misty.  
  
"Fine!" Misty cried.  
  
The battle was over in the first few moves. Gary's Umbreon took out what ever Pokemon Misty sent out, even a few ones that Misty had caught and planned on releasing or giving away to someone else after she was done with them. The ones she had caught were much tougher than the usual ones that one would find. These were ones that had survived many battles, only to fall prey to Misty's pokeballs.  
  
"Now can we get moving?" Gary asked, directly after the battle, as Misty was already healing her pokemon.  
  
"No! One more time!" Misty cried out. Gary sighed. How many times did he have to beat her? Maybe I should try a TKO, Gary thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Misty woke up. Ash was gone again. As usual there was a note. Misty sighed. It had been two weeks since he had told her about his fears about not loving her if too much of his memory came back. Although Misty was glad that he told her, she was having reservations on how much he truly loved Marin. Misty never doubted that Ash would always love her, but would he still remember me if he chose her? Misty often asked herself.  
  
For some reason, for three weeks Ash has had a big case of insomnia. It also seemed to be getting worse. Misty got up and got dressed. She didn't bother taking a shower because she had no plans for today. So, when she got back she could take one then. She quickly checked to make certain that their son was still asleep. Misty then made her way out into the morning mist. False dawn was approaching and Misty made her way carefully down to the beach where Ash had been spending his mornings.  
  
When Misty got to the beach, she saw Professor Oak with Ash. Misty then waited for Professor Oak to leave then went down to talk with Ash. Ash didn't seem to notice Misty as she sat down next to him. He jumped in surprise when Misty spoke. "How was your morning?"  
  
Ash looked quickly at Misty, surprise evident on his face and he calmed down. "Fine. I realized what was keeping me from remembering the nine years that I was gone," Ash replied.  
  
"That's great Ash!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
"Well, the reason I couldn't remember it is I think that it's because that I was afraid of what I'd find. What little I did remember, I became afraid of what would happen if all of it came back. Because with the memories that came back, feelings that I didn't expect came with them," Ash continued, while answering the unspoken question.  
  
Misty waited patiently for Ash to continue, knowing that this was hard enough for him. "Yet, as I think back on it, I wonder if I felt that way when I first washed up on shore here," Ash finished.  
  
"I think that you might have," Misty commented. "You did seem afraid, but you were able to work through it."  
  
"Yeah. Though, now I think that I may be able to work through this now, but still slower. I think that I was able to remember so much so quickly is because I was able to look at the photo album that I had in my old room. If it wasn't for that, I probably would have run off," Ash admitted.  
  
"I never knew that you had thought about doing that," Misty whispered, leaning on Ash, allowing him to move his arm around her shoulders and hold her next to his side.  
  
"Well now you know," Ash whispered back.  
  
They sat for a minute in silence, listening to the waves move up and down the beach. Misty finally broke the silence. "So why was Professor Oak here?" Misty asked.  
  
"I discovered a new Pokemon," Ash replied.  
  
Misty was surprised. She didn't think that Ash would find something like that. "What is it?" Misty asked.  
  
"I named it Pottleti," Ash replied. "It's definitely a water type, but. . ."  
  
"I have to see it!" Misty cried out, cutting Ash off before he could finish.  
  
"Sure," Ash replied, getting up with Misty already a step ahead of him. As Ash led the way to Prof. Oaks' lab, Ash seemed to get a little uneasy. When Misty asked Ash what was wrong, he replied, "It's just that there's a problem with this Pokemon."  
  
They paused outside the door to Oak's lab. "What is it?" Misty asked, hearing the Pokemon call out, "Ti? Pottle ti ti, Pottleti?"  
  
The door opened as Ash continued, "The problem is, is that although it's a water type, it's also a bug type."  
  
As Ash was finishing his sentence, Misty saw the new Pokemon water strider. It indeed was a bug, but in Misty's mind she screamed, "How is it water type!?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Professor Oak was in his lab when he heard Misty's blood curdling scream. She must have seen the new pokemon, Oak thought to himself as he went to pick up the terrified pokemon. Oak comforted it as he could hear Ash explaining to Misty why it was also water type. Oak already had known that it was water type. It was Oak who had explained it to Ash how it was both bug and water type. It showed the basic characteristics of being water type, but also was obviously a bug and also had a few attacks that seemed to combine both elements.  
  
Oak was really interested in what this pokemon could do. Already Oak had named a few water/bug type moves. It really seemed to be interesting. Oak also was mentally preparing himself for when Misty would barrage him with questions about how Pottleti could be both water type and bug type. The hardest part about the mix for Misty to accept was that she loved water types with all her heart and hated bug types with all her heart. This would really be difficult for her to understand.  
  
*  
  
Author Notes: How was that? I'm thinking of what names to call the water/bug type moves. If anyone has any ideas, I'm open to suggestions. Though, I know no one suggested this, but this also wasn't part of my original plan. I just thought of this as I was writing it. Anyway, the votes still are 9 ½ to 1 ½. I don't know too much about Pokemon battles other than what's in the game boy games, and so I don't really know exactly how to put one in. Yet, I think that I'll have some idea of what to do when Ash's mastery is challenged. Anyone think that Ash should keep it or lose to his daughter let me know please! I'm really undecided about that. Anyway, please look forward to chapter 17!  
  
Additional disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. If the did, I wouldn't have a negative cash flow position right now. Nor would I be forced to go to such extreme measures to occupy myself as I don't have anything else really to do. Also, the Pokemon Pottleti in this fic belongs solely to me, unless there is a Pokemon in Sapphire or Ruby that I don't know about. As I don't own those games let alone a game boy advance. 


	17. Fortune telling?

Author's Notes: First off, I noticed in a review about me saying about someone getting shot. I do not remember that. Please let me know where you noticed that so I can take a look please. Anyway, as I was unaware of the existence of another water/bug pokemon in sapphire/ruby versions, I doubt that my way of thinking of what Pottleti looks like will be the same as Surskit. Anyway, Pottleti won't be the only pokemon that I'll create in any of my fics, let alone elements and element combinations. Now, I was asked by a reviewer to ask people to review his fics, now I'm only doing this because I was asked. The reviewer's name is DJ. Now, the description of Pottleti is pretty much like a Spinarak, but it's legs end in small webs that it uses to walk along the water's surface, and does not have a horn on it's head. Pottleti also is not affected by currents or whirlpools. Pottleti also cannot swim, so therefore it can't breathe underwater. It is weak against fire, but strong against psychics like bugs. But also is weak against grass, though strong against steel. Also, I'm working on creating new moves that are multiple types in of themselves. Now, I am certain that most of the reviews I get that are funny are that way intentionally. Anyway, here's chapter 17!  
  
*  
  
Misty was tired of having to raise her pokemon by battling the wild pokemon. Very few were actually worth bothering with and those that were, were often the ones that she did what she could to capture. At least I decided on a replacement for my Marill, Misty thought to herself. She had caught a Remoraid and tried using it and loved it when she saw how well it did. It even evolved soon after she got it into Octillery. Misty still was sore about how Gary had given her a win against her by declaring his pokemon to tired to battle but still strong enough to hike several miles that day. Misty knew that Gary let her win and wasn't too pleased with that knowledge.  
  
At least I didn't have any trouble with the Azalea town gym, Misty thought to herself, wondering how easily the next gym would be. Misty would have begun challenging Gary again, but she had heard that there was a fortune-teller in Goldenrod and she HAD to have her fortune told to her. Gary, wasn't so optimistic about it though. Gary told her that it was probably just something that was to help people boost their self-confidence and nothing more. There shouldn't be any real power behind it all. Misty had begun to ignore Gary's comments like that. She just assumed that he had bad experiences with such people and was prejudiced against them.  
  
They were within a day's walk from Goldenrod when they stopped for the night. Misty would have wanted to continue on, but she was just too exhausted from walking so much without as many breaks as they usually had. Gary didn't seem to be as tired as Misty. He must be used to it, Misty thought bitterly. If I hadn't heard about that fortune-teller, then I wouldn't have told Gary that we had to go as far as we could each day. At least we'll be there tomorrow, Misty thought to herself, relieved that the traveling ordeal was almost over.  
  
In the morning, Misty woke up fully rested, only to find Gary still asleep. That's odd, Misty thought to herself, he's usually the first one up. Misty checked the sky. False dawn. Misty was now surprised that she had woken up so early. Well, then I guess that I could start cooking then, Misty said to herself, gleefully.  
  
Misty then began going around and collecting some more firewood. However, when she returned five minutes later, Gary was already up and had a cooking fire already going. Gary looked up as Misty came near. "Good! More firewood," Gary greeted. "I was afraid that I was going to have to go gather some more."  
  
"Ha ha," Misty replied, sarcastically. "I wanted to cook this morning."  
  
Gary looked at her oddly. "What!?" Misty demanded.  
  
"Did I hear you correctly?" Gary asked.  
  
Misty stared at Gary. He really didn't think that she could cook very well. Of course, Misty admitted to herself, I only was able to cook that one time and it turned out horrible. Yet, although Misty had learned quite a bit about cooking, she still hadn't been able to test out her cooking ability. "Never mind," Misty replied.  
  
By dawn they were moving again. Breakfast was eaten in silence. Misty's pokemon party now consisted of Rapidash, Vulpix, Houndour, Eevee, Octillery, and Phanpy. Misty was pleased with her Party. Though, she was thinking of eventually evolving her Eevee into a Flareon, but still needed to get her Vulpix a Firestone. Misty was brimming with excitement as they came in sight of Goldenrod city. They would be able to go to the fortune- teller's. Yet, when they got there, the fortune-teller's shop was closed. Misty was depressed by that fact, but not disheartened.  
  
While Misty had gone out to find the shop, Gary had occupied a couple of rooms at the Pokecenter. Misty was grateful for it and went to sleep quickly so that she could wake up in time for the shop to open. Yet, Gary seemed to be grateful for the chance to be able to not have her around.  
  
In the morning, when Misty woke up, she quickly got ready and ate a quick breakfast and rushed over to the fortune-teller's shop. When she went in, she had to admit, the interior was kind of creepy. The shop was dimly lit and there seemed to be a weird type of music playing around the shop. Misty ignored it and went over to the counter where there was a man waiting. "May I help you?" the man asked politely.  
  
"Yes!" Misty exclaimed. "I want my fortune told!"  
  
"Okay, come with me," the man offered, gesturing to a back room.  
  
Misty followed him and sat at a table. In the room there were several psychic pokemon. That must be why this is a fortune telling shop, Misty thought to herself. The man then asked Misty a few questions about herself like what day she was born, her name, how old she was, her reason for being in Goldenrod, where she was from, and what she like to do. Misty answered the man promptly and then the man went into a trance and Misty waited patiently, but after a while when he didn't come out of it, she was beginning to get impatient. All of a sudden, he came out of the trance causing Misty to jump because of the suddenness of it.  
  
The man sighed as he began. "What I saw for your future was much different than what I've seen before. There will come a common pokemon that will show you a new one. At sunset when light shall find you. I also saw that you would meet up with a loved one who had gone missing and is still alive. You have already met him since you lost him. Your road leads different than what you would want it to. You will fail in many things that you want, but succeed in many things that you don't want."  
  
"Like what!?" Misty demanded.  
  
"It's not my place to say. Anyway, this will cost 500. I usually charge more, but I haven't had a vision like this in a long time," the man replied.  
  
Misty happily paid the man the 500. When Misty got back to the pokemon center, she saw Gary on the phone and decided to let him be on the phone. He's probably talking to his grandfather, Misty thought to herself completely forgetting about Ash and her questions of what Gary had been talking about when he had talked with Ash about his daughter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ash was excited to be the first one to have experience with training a Pottleti. It was really friendly and seemed to like Misty, much like Ash's first Caterpie did. Although, Misty had gone through a lot of screaming with Pottleti trying to make friends with her. She had asked Ash why do bugs like her so much. Ash replied that he didn't have any idea why something so cute liked her so much. Although Misty didn't like Ash calling the bugs cute, she couldn't justify herself if she had hit him with her mallet because of that remark.  
  
Ash had learned that Pottleti had a type of stringshot attack that was very similar to a water gun attack, but seemed to have combined both. Pottleti was very good at taking out fire-types, although it was a big risk because Pottleti seemed to easily be defeated with fire attacks. Ash wondered about how well it would do when it got more experienced. What other attacks will it have? Ash wondered. Pottleti also seemed quite agile and fast. Ash was surprised when it was able to surprise Pikachu as it showed that it could move silently as well.  
  
One big things about Pottleti was that it wouldn't go very far away from water. About a hundred feet or so was the farthest it would go. It also seemed to have a natural instinct for where water was. Ash wondered what other pokemon there were that were like Pottleti was a few weeks ago. Undiscovered. Misty wasn't too fond of thinking of what other pokemon there were after seeing Pottleti.  
  
Ash was in the middle of training Pottleti when Gary called from Goldenrod city. Ash quickly went to the phone and said hi to Gary. "How did you get there so fast?" Ash asked.  
  
"Misty heard that there was a fortune-teller here and wanted to come and have her fortune told," Gary replied.  
  
"Has she?" Ash inquired.  
  
"Yeah, she's doing that now," came the reply.  
  
"What do you think it'll be?" Ash asked, thinking that it would be that she would be able to make her dreams come true or something just as common.  
  
"I think that it'll be that she'll be able to get what she wants," Gary said. "What do you think that she'll be told."  
  
Ash told him what he thought. "Yeah, something like that at least. I mean, this guy would need to say things like that to keep people coming back," Gary continued.  
  
They then began talking about how Misty would have tried to challenge Gary continually except for the fact that she heard about the fortune- teller. Ash was surprised to hear that she insisted that they push on and not take so many breaks so that they could make it. Ash commented that she must have got that attitude from Marin. Gary replied to that, "Actually, I think that this bit came from you." Ash started to protest, but Gary kept on talking. "Because you would do the same thing to catch pokemon. When you were that young, all you seemed to care about was catching pokemon and battling. I mean, you almost didn't get married because of that."  
  
"What do you mean I almost didn't get married because of that?!" Ash demanded.  
  
"Just what I said!" Gary cried. "You were so focused on training that you wouldn't have known that Misty had feelings for you if both of you hadn't been stuck in that elevator and began talking!"  
  
"Oh yeah," Ash said, now remembering how they were talking and the conversation came around to who they both were interested in romantically. Ash never had been able to remember who had started the conversation to lead in that direction, but he knew that it eventually did go there and that's when they first realized that they both shared the same feelings for each other.  
  
"It figures," Gary said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just that you don't remember what's convenient for you."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Then why didn't you remember it just now?"  
  
"I just didn't!"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Ash sighed. Gary had maneuvered him into a corner and there was no way he could really get out of it. Ash decided then to not tell Gary about his fears of not loving Misty when he thought about his children and Marin. Ash had intended on telling Gary when Gary called from Azalea town, but Gary's call was cut short when Misty showed up.  
  
"Well, I gotta go," Ash said. "I still need to train Pottleti."  
  
"Good luck!" Gary said. Ash could tell that Gary meant this and was just teasing him about his 'selective memory.' Gary hung up and Ash went back out to train Pottleti some more. When he got out there, he was surprised to see Pottleti spouting water out of it's mouth, but being able to regulate it to be bouncing around. Ash began to wonder how that could be used to avoid being hit in battles. Several situations came up in Ash's mind.  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: So, how's this coming? I think that since the votes are at 10 ½ to 1 ½ now, I'll give out extra votes to those who can answer random trivia that I come up with. This trivia is what three-letter word is there in the English language (the only one like this) that has NO vowels? It means steep grassy hillside. Anyway, if you can get that, I'll add another point to whatever grouping you want. As long as someone gets it right, I'll give that side another point in the voting. Yet, if everyone knows what the answer is, then I'll basically have gotten the wrong question. But remember, right before the last chapter as in the ending, I'll wait an entire week before I post it. Please look forward to chapter 18! 


	18. Intro into Challenges

Author's Notes: My original thought of the trivia was to put out the answer in this chapter, but I think that I'll wait for the next chapter. Anyway, the word begins with the letter c and has three letters in it. If you really want to know before I put it out, then you could check the local library for their dictionary that has all the words in the English language. Of course, it's in volumes. Also, the letter y is not in the word. Anyway, I'm still thinking of things (as in specifics) to work with in my fic. Anyway, I think that I'm getting kinda close to the end of this fic. So, I think that I'll do what I can to end it soon. Also, I have no idea of how many chapters this will have when it's over. Nor did I ever have any idea of how many to put. By the way, does anyone know what the author's pen name that used to have an Ash/Whitney fic? I know that it was taken down because I had reviewed it and it doesn't show up in my review history. If anyone knows who it was please let me know, I'd greatly appreciate it. Also, the fic had only two short chapters in it. Now, I've put off chapter 18 for far too long.  
  
*  
  
Gary waited a week then two and finally right as the third week ends of them being in Goldenrod city, Misty finally beats Whitney in the Goldenrod gym. She challenged her every day and always had lost right before she could win. Though, this time, with her winning, Gary wondered if Whitney had gotten tired of Misty challenging her as Gary had. Though, Gary doubted that thought because it was Whitney's job to do that where Gary wasn't in that kind of business; at least right now. Gary had thoughts of taking over Viridian gym, but wasn't too certain that he would really want to.  
  
As they were going on to Ecruteak city, Gary was annoyed with Misty who seemed very happy that she had beat Whitney. Gary was thinking that she was being too confident in her ability. There would come a time where she couldn't afford to lose, where she seemed indifferent to losing. It almost seemed that she was just enjoying the battle and not focusing on anything else. Yet, Gary had to admit, she was determined. There was no looking around that. He just hoped that there wouldn't be anything else that she wanted to do until she accomplished it. He could only hope that she would do what she could to train and nothing more. He really didn't like the thought of her just challenging anyone and everyone until she won.  
  
Yet, as he noticed, she seemed determined to find every trainer she could and challenge them until she beat them. How long will she do this? Gary wondered. He just hoped that they would be able to get to Ecruteak city soon. If she keeps this up, I'll leave her to travel on her own, Gary decided as he didn't like to listen to her spout off to the same trainer several times before she actually won. I hope that if she challenges Ash, she won't be like this, Gary thought to himself. He just hoped that this was a small phase that she was going through and would get over it soon. Very soon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ash was really liking Pottleti. Pottleti seemed to be powerful enough to take on fire-types that weren't faster than it. As long as Pottleti got the first hit in, any fire-type pokemon that it hit seemed to take them out. Ash was only worried about electric attacks. Pottleti seemed to do well except, for the fact that water types were very weak against electric attacks. Ash just hoped that he would be able to help Pottleti out through battles like those. Yet, Ash also wanted to how Pottleti would do against pokemon that weren't really around Pallet much. Ghost types were Ash's prime concern. How well can it stand against them?  
  
Ash didn't want to leave Misty to train Pottleti over around Lavender town, but he wanted to see how well Pottleti would battle against ghosts. Although Ash had battled several other pokemon types, he still hadn't been able to find very many ghosts and even fewer that wanted to fight. Of course, none of the ones that wanted to fight knew any ghost type moves. Ash was wondering how he would be able to get this done when Gary called him from Ecruteak city.  
  
"How are you doing?" Gary asked Ash.  
  
"Fine. I'm having difficulty with finding ghost pokemon to battle with Pottleti. Yet, I don't want to leave Misty," Ash answered.  
  
"Hey, you know, I think that if you send Pottleti here then I could battle Morty with it. That way you could find out how effective it is in battling ghosts," Gary commented.  
  
"Okay, so which pokemon will you send back?" Ash inquired.  
  
"Well, I think that I'll send back the Golbat I was trying to evolve. That way I don't have to send back the ones that I really use most often," Gary replied.  
  
Ash mentally cursed at Gary for not sending back the Articuno. Ash wanted to look at the Articuno, but didn't want Gary to know that, nor did Ash want Gary to know about how everyone has been teasing Ash about being jealous about Gary getting the egg instead of Ash. Oh well, Ash thought to himself. Prof. Oak just got in two Moltres, maybe I can try to get an egg from those two.  
  
"Okay I'll tell Prof. Oak for you," Ash said. He went over and told Prof. Oak about what Gary wanted to do and handed Oak the pokeball with Pottleti in it. Ash then left it to Prof. Oak to get that taken care of and returned home to spend the time with Misty and Ashe. It's been a while since we spent some good time together, Ash thought to himself.  
  
When Ash was about to enter the house, he noticed that there was some mail for him the Misty had left on their coffee table. Ash went in and leafed through the letters. Most were bills that Ash would take care of later. A few were letters from friends. However, one envelope contained something that Ash hadn't seen very much of. An invitation to compete in the Whirl Cup. Ash was surprised, but pleased that he could use Pottleti in the tournament. If Pottleti is quite good against ghost-type moves, then I know that I'll do well! Ash thought remembering what happened to Misty's Corsola at the last competition that they were at for the Whirl Cup.  
  
Ash didn't want to lose there and he was determined to not do so. I better tell Misty about this, Ash thought to himself, wondering what Ashe would think about going to watch the Whirl Cup. Would Misty want to participate again? Ash wondered as he began to go where he figured Misty would be.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Misty was pleased when she didn't have any trouble beating Morty in Ecruteak city. Maybe this will show Gary that I don't need to train my pokemon as much as he thinks that I should, Misty thought to herself. Misty knew that Gary wouldn't be at the Pokecenter until later, so she then began to go around and explore the city. Misty looked at several places shops, different areas of entertainment, but no shows were going on that she could watch, and she eventually found herself back by the Pokecenter. Misty sighed. Was there nothing else to do here?  
  
Misty started to go in the Pokecenter, but stopped as she saw Gary talking to someone. Could he be the Ash he keeps calling? Misty wondered as she began to move closer to them, but staying silent. As she got closer, she saw that it was Morty. Misty was disappointed, but couldn't help but wonder why Gary was talking to him. As she got closer she learned that Gary had received a new pokemon and wanted to find out how well it did against ghosts. Morty seemed intrigued by the idea. They then walked over to the gym to battle. Misty wasn't too interested in battles unless she was involved in the battles. Misty then went into the Pokecenter and decided to take a nap. She wanted to leave as soon as Gary was done with that battle.  
  
Misty slept through the afternoon and through the night. When she woke up, she was surprised to find that it was morning. I must have been really tired, Misty thought to herself as she got ready. When she arrived in the lobby of the Pokecenter, Gary was already there and approached Misty when he saw her.  
  
Misty prepared herself for Gary lecturing her on her lack of training. "Misty, I think that I may know why you don't do too well on training."  
  
Misty was completely caught off guard with this comment. "W- what?" Misty asked. Gary sighed. Misty had no clue to what he was thinking.  
  
"You know what I said," Gary replied.  
  
"So?" Misty asked.  
  
Gary sighed again. This time he continued his thought. "I think that you don't take training seriously because you don't know how difficult it can be."  
  
"What do you mean?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well, I think that you just don't realize how difficult it can be to capture other pokemon. All you mostly do is take them out as quickly as you can. You really don't know how to make a battle last. Also, I know several trainers that would be more challenging than you have faced so far," Gary replied.  
  
"So, you think that I should work on capturing pokemon?" Misty asked.  
  
Gary nodded. "Then as a test I figured that you could try out the Whirl Cup competition to see how good you really are. Of course, I'll be entering that so you better realize how much this will mean if you win the Whirl Cup."  
  
Misty was excited. Gary had given her something that she could do and hadn't even known about. Misty wondered how easy the other trainers were. Misty couldn't wait to show Gary how easily she went through the competition. She could just imagine how Gary would stop pestering her on training. She wanted to get ready for the competition. All she knew was that she was ready for any kind of competition. As long as she could use her beloved fire-type pokemon, she would be unstoppable!  
  
*  
  
Author notes: How's that? I know it's a little shorter than usual, but I figured that there was a good enough stopping point. Anyway, here's the trivia for this chapter. What cartoon character uses the most foul language as in quantity. The duration for this trivia will be two chapters so that everyone can inquire about any confusion that they may have on this. Also, the votes still are the same as last chapter. 10 ½ to 1 ½. Also, just for those who were wondering, the fortune teller is a psychic. That way it makes sense that he can tell the future. Anyway, please look forward to my next chapter. ^_^ 


	19. A new pokemon and a new type?

Author Notes: The answer to the trivia two chapters ago is cwm. Basically pronounced coom; or something like that in the trivia for the last chapter, the cartoon character is just regular cartoons. Not in any specific type or anything. But, for those who are confused and don't seem to be able to get it very easily, when you hear foul language on regular t.v. what sound comes out? If you can see the connection there, you can get another vote counted on whatever side you're already on. Anyway, Ash and Misty C. will be in the whirl cup. Anyway, the light spoken in the fortune telling will be in this chapter. Also, I noted that some don't like how Misty C. is right now. Please note that she doesn't think that she's the best or anything, she just wants to win no matter how many times she loses. She may seem annoying, but she is being basically persistent in an annoying way. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 19!  
  
*  
  
Misty collapsed onto her sleeping bag exhausted. She didn't expect to have this kind of strain involved with training. Although she had caught several pokemon, she was surprised to see how difficult it was. She had always thought that the real difficulty was in battling them until the end. Of course with Gary it's much harder, Misty thought to herself. I just hope that the whirl cup will be much easier. That way we can continue on traveling the way that we had started.  
  
Misty looked over at Gary. He was still pumped full of energy and he caught more than she did. Misty could not understand why that was. She was completely exhausted after only catching less than half of the Pokemon that he had caught. Misty couldn't understand it. I guess I'll never understand why, Misty thought as she dozed off.  
  
When Misty woke it was late afternoon. Misty decided to let her pokemon out of their pokeballs and try to fix something before Gary got back from wherever he was. Misty used her Houndour to get a small cooking fire going. As Gary was returning from wherever he was, Misty was just finishing making some soup. Gary came over and looked in the pot and sniffed it.  
  
"How is it?" Misty asked, uncertain of what his response would be.  
  
"I smells like it's actually edible," Gary said. Misty smacked Gary over the head with the stick that she used to move the pot on and off the fire. Although Misty was glad that he thought it smelled good, she didn't like his comment.  
  
When the soup was gone, Misty relaxed on her sleeping bag, watching the sun set. A stray ray of light shone through the trees and right into Misty's eyes. She couldn't stay like that and sat up. Suddenly she saw her Eevee begin to glow white. Misty could tell that her Eevee was evolving. Although Misty wanted it to evolve into a Flareon, she was glad to see it evolving into either an Umbreon or an Espeon. Misty looked towards the sun. It was on its way going down. Misty wasn't certain which it would evolve into and when it was done, Misty wasn't certain what she was looking at.  
  
"Blaze!" the newly evolved Eevee cried out.  
  
Gary moved over to the pokemon and inspected it. It seemed to radiate light from it. Misty checked her Pokedex but there wasn't any information on it. "What is it?" Misty asked.  
  
"It seems that you've got an entirely new pokemon," Gary replied. "I think that it's even a new type."  
  
Misty was really surprised at Gary's reply. She expected Gary to know exactly what pokemon it was. However, it was even an all-new type possibly. Misty wasn't certain if this was a good thing or not. "What are you going to call it?" Gary asked.  
  
Misty was caught off guard. This was just too much information for her. Not only did she discover a new pokemon by evolution, but she also got to name it. She didn't want anything to do with this, but figured that she would need to. "Um, I think that since it's, um, blazing light, I, uh, think that I'll name it Blazeon," Misty answered.  
  
Gary nodded his approval. Misty then decided that she would rather put Blazeon back in its pokeball because it was just too bright for Misty. As soon as Blazeon was back in it's pokeball, her Houndour ran over to Misty whimpering. Misty understood why it was doing that. It was just scared of the sudden light. Misty did what she could to comfort all of her pokemon and reassure them that everything was fine. When Misty was done comforting her pokemon and returning them to their pokeballs, night had settled.  
  
Misty was not in a very good mood. She was very frustrated that she got so exhausted from catching pokemon while Gary didn't seem so affected by it. What was more was that she had gotten a new pokemon and it even was a pokemon that there was no data on. On top of that, it was probably a new type. She wasn't certain that she wanted to be known for this. Yet, she didn't want to leave her Blazeon, because they were very close. She wasn't as sure of herself as she once was now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gary was laying on his sleeping bag pretending to be asleep. He was thinking about how things seemed to be turning strange. Ash discovers a new pokemon and now a new Eevee evolution is found. Why hasn't this been discovered before? Gary thought to himself. And on top of that, what would this new type be? Gary didn't have any answers to either question and doubted that he would ever learn the answer to the first question.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ash was content with the train ride to Goldenrod city. Misty was sleeping next to him, leaning on his shoulder and he had an arm around her. Although Misty was holding a sleeping Ashe in her lap, Ash felt really close to her. Misty was determined to participate in the competition, but Ash wasn't certain if that would be good, although Misty wasn't so far along in her pregnancy that it should be a problem. Ash just didn't want anything to happen to her.  
  
Ash looks out the window to survey the dark fields that they were passing. It seemed really peaceful. Ash wondered if his life ever would be that way. It certainly hadn't been that way since he first lost his memory, or had it?  
  
Ash had remembered quite a bit about his past during the time when he was missing for nine years. However, he still couldn't remember a time when he felt completely at peace with his life during that time. The only few days that he could remember feeling this way was the few days after his marriage to Misty. Ash wondered if he didn't have amnesia, would he have felt at peace during the nine years that he was missing? Or would he still have felt uneasy at least a little bit. Ash figured that he would have been at peace if he hadn't felt like he should be elsewhere then where he was at the time when he was missing.  
  
Ash turned towards Misty when he felt her stir. As she raised her head and their eyes met, they smiled. "Good evening, Mist," Ash said to Misty.  
  
"Evening," Misty replied.  
  
"How are you doing?" Ash inquired.  
  
"Fine, and the baby's fine," Misty answered. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm okay," Ash said, turning to look out the window again.  
  
"Really?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ash replied, absentmindedly.  
  
Ash heard Misty sigh. "What is it?" Ash asked, not turning from the window.  
  
"You. You seem to be often thinking. I would like to know what it is that you're thinking about," Misty answered.  
  
"I don't know," Ash replied.  
  
"You don't know what?" Misty asked, a little hurt by the answer.  
  
"I just don't know what to do," Ash told Misty flatly.  
  
"About what?" Misty asked.  
  
"I know I love you, but I also know that I love Marin. I just don't know what I should do about it," Ash answered, still not taking his eyes from the scenery that was just flying by them.  
  
Misty was silent. Ash understood why. There wasn't anything that she could do to help him. He was on his own. There wasn't anyone else that could help him through this. He was on his own for the first time in his life. He now didn't have anyone to help him through this. When he had first started training, Misty had been there for him; although they didn't get along too well, they were still together. Then, whenever someone left, there seemed to be someone else to take their place. It was rather strange, but Ash never really thought about it. Now, with all that he had gone through, he still wasn't able to go through this with any help. He had to brave it on his own. Vaguely he heard Misty say something to him.  
  
"What?" Ash asked.  
  
"I said, no matter what happens, I'll still love you. I also know that you'll always love me no matter what you choose. So you can relax a bit on that," Misty replies.  
  
"It's not that," Ash says. Ash can feel Misty's head shaking from side to side. Ash knows what she's implying. "I'm telling you it's not that."  
  
"Oh? Then just what are you thinking about, hmm?" Misty asks, clearly confident that she'll get Ash.  
  
"Uh, well, uh, it's complicated," Ash stammers lamely.  
  
"Uh-huh. So, then, how complicated does this get?" Misty asks, knowing that she's really getting to Ash.  
  
"It's just that I don't know how to go through this on my own," Ash replies.  
  
"There!" Misty crows triumphantly. "That wasn't so complicated, now was it?"  
  
Ash just shakes his head. "It's not that."  
  
"Then what is it?" Misty demands.  
  
"I just don't know how to do this on my own. All my life I've been helped by others, whether I wanted that help or not. Now I have this, ummm, problem that I can't see how anyone could really help me. So, in short, I'm on my own here," Ash answers.  
  
Misty sighs and lays her head on Ash's shoulder again. Ash doesn't like to do this to Misty. He knows that she wants to help, but Ash wants to be able to help himself before he wants someone else to try and help him. Unfortunately, he knows that that little conversation gave him a little help regardless of what he would like to have happen. Ash sighs deeply. How long will I need to be on my own? Ash wonders.  
  
*  
  
Author's notes: How does everyone like it so far? In the next chapter, I'll have it at the whirl cup competition. Misty and Gary will skip through Olivine city, so Misty won't have gotten another badge until then, though she will have either a Wooper or a Quagsire for the competition. Also, the type for Blazeon is Light. The exact opposite of Dark. All light-type moves are very effective against dark, though the same is true vice versa. Also, light-types are immune to attacks that are not physical in the sense of hyper beam, ice beam, solar beam, and all psychic attacks. However, the cost for these immunities are high. Whenever there is an ice attack that can freeze the opponent, and damages the light-type, it will be frozen automatically. Also, no matter what, the light-type will fall asleep without fail by any sleep inducing moves with the exception of hypnosis. Anyway, the votes still are 10 ½ to 1 ½. The trivia for this chapter is: What is Albert Einstein suspected to have had that I also have? Please look forward to the next chapter! ^_^ 


	20. Preparations

Author's Notes: Okay, I'll tone down on the trivia, though the answer to the question that I put in last chapter was from an article I got from elsewhere in the internet and it was a site that was about news. Also, I have the answer on my bio because that's basically where the clue of what he was suspected of having was also what I have. My parents showed it to me before I went to the Summit Center that's run by JCMH or Jefferson Center for Mental Health. That was also another clue. Anyway, the cartoon character for the trivia two chapters ago was RoadRunner! If you don't believe me, then think - all he ever says is beep beep. On regular t.v., that signifies where a cuss or foul word is. So, that's the answer to that, yet when I first heard that, it was as a joke. ^_^ Anyway, I'm glad people (my reviewers) liked my Blazeon. Though, I'm still thinking up moves for it. Yet, I noticed that in Ruby/Sapphire all pokemon had abilities that affected battles in some way or at least gave that pokemon an advantage. So, does anyone know what the ability for causing the opponent to have a very reduced accuracy? If you do, can you please let me know? I'm working at getting the games, but first I need a job so I can get a gameboy advanced first. Anyway, I've delayed chapter 20 for far too long. Here it is!  
  
*  
  
Gary had to really try to keep himself from bursting out laughing. Misty has just now found out that she has to have AT LEAST TWO different water pokemon. She is not very happy and Gary finds her face comical, although he doesn't want to let her know that. They skipped through Olivine city as they wanted to make it in time for the Whirl cup competition. Gary is letting Misty register before him; mostly so that he can see what her reaction to needing another water pokemon. He can hardly wait to tell her that she has to send one to his grandfather just so that she can put another water pokemon in her party. Gary knows that she has no where else to send it to. He figures that his grandfather would rather have the Blazeon as it's new and he would want to learn as much about it as he could.  
  
After Misty is done registering and storms off, Gary quickly registers and as he's leaving, he notices Ash. Gary decides to find out why Ash is here with Misty and their son. Gary casually walks next to him. Ash doesn't even notice and when Misty sees Gary, he motions for her to be silent. She smirks knowingly and Gary thinks of a good way to get Ash's attention without him paying very much attention to him.  
  
"Um, excuse me, mister?" Gary asks softly as if he's a timid person and doesn't know Ash. "Is this the line for registration into the Whirl cup?"  
  
"Yeah," Ash replies without even turning. "What's your name."  
  
"Gary," Gary replies, straining to keep back laughing. Misty, however, is already chuckling. Ash doesn't notice Misty's reaction. Gary finds watching Misty makes it harder to keep in his own laughter. "I just got in town."  
  
"Well, so did I," Ash replied, still not looking.  
  
"Hey! There's a Pottleti!" Gary said pointing towards the door behind Misty. Ash doesn't even turn.  
  
But simply replies, "I have one. . ." Ash trails off. He thinks for a moment. Gary knows no one really knows about Pottletis and he figured that Ash would realize that someone shouldn't just know about them when they haven't even been announced as a discovered pokemon, although Ash has already been credited with their discovery already.  
  
"Wait a second!" Ash said, now turning towards Gary. "How did you. . ." Ash trails off again as he realizes who was speaking to him the entire time. Gary couldn't contain his laughter any more and Misty burst out laughing too. Ash's entire face turned beet red.  
  
"What's wrong daddy?" Ash's son asked.  
  
"Nothing," Ash said, through gritted teeth. Gary figured that Ash didn't like this happening to him. "Why did you do that?" Ash demanded of Gary.  
  
"I wondered if you would notice me if I just started talking to you. It's not my fault that you're so dense that you're completely off of the atomical scale," Gary replied, as if he knew so much more than Ash did, when they really knew about the same amount.  
  
"So, why did you ask if this was the line for registration?" Ash asked, frustrated.  
  
Gary sighed and then put his hand to his forehead and shook his head. Misty was doing the same thing simultaneously. Ash really could be dense when he doesn't think, Gary thought to himself. And this was one of those times. I hope that he wasn't like that time when he was with Marin for nine years or so, Gary thought as he replied, "If you don't understand I don't see why it would benefit you for me to tell you."  
  
Ash stalked away, obviously too frustrated to reply or even continue any form of conversation. "Is daddy mad?" Ash's son asked.  
  
Misty looked at Gary and Gary held up his hands in front of himself as he replied, "He's not my son." Gary heard Misty sigh as she began to explain it to her son. Gary decided to come back later when Ash wasn't so frustrated. He knew that Ash wasn't too happy being embarrassed like that. Yet, Gary couldn't blame Ash. As Gary walked out of the Pokecenter, he vaguely heard someone whisper, "Thunderbolt!"  
  
When Gary heard the crackling of Pikachu's electricity, Gary knew that he was too late. Ash's Pikachu hit him full on with a thunderbolt. Gary figured that it was fair trade for what he did to Ash.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Misty was pissed. She couldn't believe that she couldn't use her fire- type pokemon in this. Gary MUST have known about this! Misty thought to herself. She figured that she could easily get back at him, but she had to get another water-type. Misty figured that she could at least try to call Cherrygrove city and see if her mother was in the Pokecenter at the moment. She usually was there at this time. Misty would have called her mother more often, but they never had a phone at their house. They just didn't, though Misty had no idea why.  
  
Misty tried to call, but there wasn't an answer. They must either be really busy, or no one's around. Misty sighed. She knew that she'd have to temporarily send one of her pokemon somewhere, but she didn't have any place to send them. She didn't want to try and catch another water-type, because she wanted to use it right away instead of having to wait for an opportunity to send it somewhere. Misty was thinking of purposefully losing. She would talk to her Octillery about it. She was sure that he would understand. She just couldn't see a way out of it. Misty went to the room where she was staying at. As soon as she closed the door and slid to a sitting position right in front of the door, her anger melted away to allow her sadness over this to show.  
  
Tears flowed down her face. She didn't want to have to lose on purpose, but she didn't see another way out of it. Everything seemed to be against her. She didn't want to tell Gary about this because she was certain that he wouldn't be of any help. He would only tell her that she would need to live up to her end of the bargain. Yet, she couldn't see another way out other than just failing on purpose so that way she wouldn't have to have quite so much trouble when she was supposed to have a second pokemon. What hurt worst of all was that she wasn't certain that any of her pokemon would understand it if she wanted them to battle while knowing that they would lose. She didn't want that in any of her pokemon's mind when they went into battle. She just couldn't think of any other way than withdrawing her name from the competition and admitting that she couldn't do what a REAL trainer was supposed to do. That's what I am, Misty thought to herself, a failure. Not even a REAL trainer. I never would be able to get anywhere. There isn't any way that I could do anything.  
  
It was hours before she finally stopped crying. By then, she was sleeping peacefully, not even troubled anymore by the fact that she didn't have a way to get another water pokemon and that she was planning on purposefully failing the competition. She was instead dreaming of when she was younger and living carefree with her pokemon, battling occasionally and not even worrying about anything other than just enjoying themselves. Of course, her pokemon would do what they could to help her with her chores. Misty most missed her Marill, which was at the orphanage, but in her dream she was able to spend plenty of time with him. Here, she was still with her Marill and nothing was wrong with him now.  
  
She was still asleep when Gary tried knocking on the door and eventually opened it to find her asleep by the door. He figured that he better let Misty wake her up. That way she wouldn't be mad at him. Gary shut the door the scant inches that he had opened it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ash was excited. This time I'm going to win! he thought to himself. Although Misty was going to compete as well, he didn't plan on showing any mercy towards anyone. Especially those of his family that were participating. Though, the one he wanted to beat most of all was Gary. However, Ash wanted it to be in his final round. That way he would have a good long warm up to prepare him. Yet, Ash was wondering what other opponents there would be. He hoped that he wouldn't face off against his daughter or wife, but he knew that the decisions of who he'd battle wouldn't be up to him. If he didn't face them, he wished them luck, because he knew that he could easily just lose in this because he didn't have complete experience as Misty did with Water pokemon.  
  
Ash didn't want to think about the competition, though. He would rather think about what he had remembered during the past little while. He was looking up at the sky as the stars were appearing. He remembered that he had made several friends in Cherrygrove city, including the hotel clerk that recognized him without either really knowing that he was Yellow. He also remembered how he liked different things then what he did now. He liked Tentacool, but he didn't really like them. He was beginning to get confused by what he remembered. He just hoped that he would be able to make sense of everything soon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Marin sighed. The pokecenter was closed due to remodeling. Now, she didn't have much to do with all of the pokemon asleep in their areas of the orphanage. Marin hoped that Misty was doing alright. It's been a while since she last talked to her. About when she was in Goldenrod was the last time she remembered talking to her. Now, all Marin could do was wait for any word either from her or about her. Marin knew that if something happened that Misty was in that was very important she would hear about it on the news or read about it in the newspaper. Otherwise, she would just have to wait for the pokecenter to be open and for Misty to call when she was around. Marin estimated that Misty would be either somewhere around the Whirl Islands or in them by now. Marin also wondered how her Ash was doing and how his amnesia was currently doing. Is he remembering more things now? Or is he still not really sure of who he is? Marin hoped that she would at least be able to see him one more time before he chose who he would be with for the rest of his life. Or before something happens that makes it impossible to see him again.  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: So, what does everyone think about this? The trivia for this chapter is taken from a Jeopardy episode that I saw a little while ago. The movie 'The Fugitive' is taken from the book that takes place in France and is about a cop who is out to capture the fugitive hero. The answer for this trivia is the title of the book. Anyway, I'm thinking of starting the battling in the next chapter. I'm also thinking of creating a way that Blazeon will escape from Prof. Oak and get to Misty's first battle in the competition. If you have any suggestions please let me know! I can't take a suggestion that I don't have. Also, for those who don't like this, bring on the flames! Although, I haven't had anyone tell me so far that they don't like it. Well, anyway, please look forward to chapter 21! ^_^ 


	21. A comforting talk

Author notes: Well, first off I want to ask what is normal? I know that it was in a review that I received and I just had to ask that. I'm not meaning that it's anything bad or whatever. It's just that I can't help but think about what normal is supposed to mean. As I don't think of anyone or anything as normal, more as usual or typical. Anyway, the answer to the trivia question two chapters ago is Asperger's Syndrome. I didn't exactly expect someone to figure it out on that chapter, but I thought that someone might. Oh well. Additional statements for the trivia question for last chapter is that it's a book that was written . . . uh I think about in the 1800's. I'm not certain, but I know that it's an older book. And the movie the Fugitive was not based on the book the Fugitive. The main character in the book that the movie the Fugitive was based on was John Val John. Anyway, I will accept answers to the trivia questions until I post the answer. You can change your answer as often as you like (via e-mail) but your last answer will count. Okay, now I like the idea of teleportation, but I have to think of how Team Rocket will capture that brand-new pokemon and how it'll get away from them. I'm thinking of something a little different than teleporting. Also, I know full well what MOVES can reduce accuracy, but what about the abilities? That's what I was wondering about last chapter. Anyway, I heard on a kind of entertainment news program that they were using music to torture the war captives they have who should know something. The music extends from heavy metal to the Sesame street theme song. The latter of those two I find the funniest because it can just be annoying at worst to us. Yet, the former could give some people headaches and wouldn't be as pleasant. Anyway, here's chapter 21! ^_^  
  
*  
  
Misty was walking back to her room when Gary tapped her shoulder. Misty wasn't certain what he wanted, but he motioned for her to follow him. Misty followed Gary out to the common area of the hotel that they were staying at. Gary took a seat on a sofa there and Misty sat down on the sofa across from Gary. "So, what do you want?" Misty asked.  
  
"I was needing you to talk with Misty," Gary stated flatly.  
  
"What?" Misty asked, surprised. Was there something that happened between them? Misty wondered.  
  
"I need you to talk with Misty. I would, but I don't think that I'd help her out too well. Mostly because of how I pushed her to the point where she is now," Gary answered. He paused for a moment and then sighed. "I don't think that she's as strong as I originally thought. I never expected her to break down like this."  
  
Misty didn't know what to think. This really meant that it was bigger than Gary would probably be able to handle. "What happened?" Misty asked.  
  
"I'm not too certain of what it was myself," Gary answered. "I was just looking for her because I hadn't seen her all day, or at least since she registered. I found her in her room, but she's sleeping against the door." Gary paused again and then sighed. "I think that she was crying. I can't be certain, but that's the conclusion I can come to as to why she fell asleep there."  
  
Misty thought this over. If what Gary said was true, Misty C. would be having difficulty that she might not let anyone in. "I'll try, but I don't know all of the situation. Do you know of any reason why she might have gotten upset?" Misty asked, recalling Misty C. storming out of the pokecenter where they were registering. "Anything at all that you think might have contributed to this?"  
  
"Well, I did challenge her to try and capture Pokemon when we were in Ecruteak city. That's also when I told her that I would use this competition as a test to see how well she would do," Gary answered. Then he sighed again. Misty felt like hitting Gary. Although, Misty could understand him sighing, it was getting a little annoying.  
  
"Stop sighing," Misty snapped. Misty then waited for a moment then asked, "What types does she prefer?"  
  
"Fire-types," Gary answers quickly.  
  
"I guess that's part of the problem. I can't think of any fire-types that are water-types as well. She probably is quite upset about not being able to use her favorite types," Misty responded, quickly getting ticked at how Gary had basically set this situation up without realizing it. And now he's putting it off on me, Misty thought to herself, noting how this probably was the only way to fix the situation. Well, at least he can't make it any worse now, Misty thought.  
  
"Why? I've never understood that about her. Why can't she see that it's better to use several types?" Gary asked. Moments later Misty had swung her mallet down straight on Gary's head. Misty couldn't stand him talking like this anymore. Listening to how he had gotten Misty C. in this situation was bad enough, but to listen to him criticize those who preferred one type over all the others, especially because the one he was asking to help was one like that, was just too much.  
  
"What was that for?!" Gary cried.  
  
"You were just going on too much about how you were better than her," Misty snapped, not wanting Gary to know that that wasn't the entire reason.  
  
"Well, you didn't have to do that," Gary growled.  
  
"I'm sorry, but as a WATER trainer, I just felt like I had to," Misty answered, putting a lot of emphasis on the fact that she was a water trainer.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot about that," Gary said, realizing that he had made a very big mistake with what he had said. I wonder if he says stuff like that to Ash, Misty wondered.  
  
"It's okay, just try to keep that in mind a little more," Misty replied, putting her mallet back to wherever she keeps it.  
  
"So, do you think that you could try to talk to her?" Gary asked.  
  
"Is that all there is to this problem?" Misty pressed, wanting to make certain that Gary wasn't leaving something out.  
  
"Not that I can think of," Gary answered.  
  
Misty sighed. She figured that she would help, if only to help out a fellow trainer. "Yeah, I guess I should clean up your mess," Misty commented, getting up. "Where's her room?"  
  
"Three doors to the left from mine," Gary replied.  
  
"Thanks," Misty said as she turned and headed towards Misty's room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Author's mid-note: I don't know if anyone's noticed, but I've often been doing this in different character's POV alternating. Though, it's mostly been in third person. I feel that it'll be better for it to be in first person in this next piece. This way, I won't have too many people confused with how all of the conversation with Misty and Misty C.)  
  
I open my eyes. The room is noticeably darker. I stand up, but have to steady myself against the door. My legs don't seem to want to support me, but I know that I need to see what time it is. I think that I fell asleep in the early afternoon. I look at the clock. 9 p.m. I sigh. It's really late and now it probably wouldn't be too good for me to go try to capture any pokemon. I know that I'll need to withdraw. I just can't make my pokemon lose on purpose. I know that I'll have to admit defeat to Gary. I just can't think of any other way to do it.  
  
I sigh as I go into the bathroom that's in my room. I look in the mirror and I can see my eyes are still swollen from crying. I wash my face as I know that I'll need to go out to dinner. Or at least get something to eat. When I'm done and drying my hands on a towel, I hear someone knocking on the door. That must be Gary, I think as I leave the bathroom and go over towards the door. When I open it I'm surprised to see Misty there. I didn't even know that she was here.  
  
"May I come in?" Misty inquires.  
  
I nod, uncertain of what exactly to say. She was one of the last people I expected to see here. Of course, I didn't expect to see her at all. Especially since I thought that she lived in Kanto instead of Johto. Wait, she could be here for the Whirl cup competition, a part of me, a more reasonable part of me says.  
  
"I didn't expect you to be here," I say, finally finding my voice.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Misty asks, when she walks into the room, and can see me more clearly.  
  
I shake my head. "No."  
  
"Then why are your eyes swollen? It looks like you've been crying," Misty comments.  
  
I bite my lip. I can't think of a way out of that, so I ask, "Why are you here?"  
  
"I came with my husband to compete in the competition," Misty replied. "I am a water trainer after all."  
  
I stare at Misty without realizing it. I never expected her to be something like that. I know that I didn't know very much about her, but I never expected that I'd know someone who preferred almost the exact opposite type of mine. "Well, I thought that I might try in the competition, but I don't think that I'll be able to," I comment as I take a seat in one of the two chairs in my room. I also motion for Misty to take a seat.  
  
"Why not?" Misty asks, as she takes a seat.  
  
"Well, it's just that I only have one water-type pokemon, but I don't have room in my party for another water-type, and I don't have anywhere I can send my pokemon to make room," I tell her, wondering why I feel so much trust in her when I still don't really know very much about her.  
  
"Well, I know someone who would be willing to look after one of your pokemon for a short time," Misty offered. "What pokemon do you have?"  
  
"I have a Rapidash, Vulpix, Houndour, Octillery, Phanpy, and a Blazeon," I reply.  
  
"I haven't heard of a Blazeon before," Misty comments. "May I see it?"  
  
"Okay," I tell her. I get up and go over to my pokeballs and pick up the one with my Blazeon in it. "Blazeon come on out!" I call, opening the pokeball. Blazeon comes out and trots over to me and begins to rub her head against my leg affectionately. I begin scratching her back like she likes me to do.  
  
"I'm certain that he'll want to look at that one," Misty comments.  
  
"Why?" I ask, a little confused.  
  
"Well, because he's a pokemon professor. He does what he can to learn about all different pokemon," Misty tells me.  
  
"Okay," I reply. I hope that he'll be kind to my Blazeon. Now I know that I can have a chance at the competition. I just need to think about what pokemon I'll need so I can have my best chance at the victory.  
  
*  
  
Author's note: So, how's that? I had originally planned on having more in this, but the descriptions took up more space than I had originally planned again. Anyway, does anyone know what happened to Ash's Squirtle? I never got a chance to see that episode. Though, in the Whirl cup, Ash's only water pokemon is apparently his Totodile and Kingler. So, I'm a little confused about that. Did his Squirtle go back with the Squirtle squad or something? If you know, please let me know. The trivia question for this chapter is what liquid will NEVER freeze. Now, anti-freeze isn't a liquid. It's a chemical, though it still freezes. Also, if you don't put in a suggestion, I can't add another vote to whatever ending you want. Anyway, does anyone know a site that has the lyrics to songs? Not just the music, but the written lyrics? If anyone does please let me know. I don't have enough to but the CD's with the lyrics so I have to find other ways to get that stuff. As I'm thinking of writing a song-fic, but I need more lyrics to choose from than what I have. Anyway, please look forward to chapter 22! ^_^ 


	22. The Whirl cup competition

Author's Notes: Well, I have to say that I'm a little surprised that no one guessed Les Miserables for the trivia two chapters ago. I still accept responses for any trivia question that I get until I specifically put out the answer. Like here. I won't accept answers for the trivia question two chapters ago, because the answer was Les Miserables. Anyway, for the last question, I haven't come across the correct answer yet. Although everything will freeze, this won't because it will no longer be the same because it will no longer be hot. That is the clue for the last chapter's trivia. Anyway, has anyone seen the pokemon movie Pokemon Heroes? Did anyone like it? I really enjoyed it. Though, I want to work one of the characters into a fic, I can't because I can't remember that character's name. Oh well. I'll find out one way or another. Anyway, I'd like to give special thanks to thunder mouse pikachu, DJ, and Ash and Misty forever for giving me the information on what happened to Ash's Squirtle. I'd also like to give special thanks to Arcanine Gal for giving me the sites where I can find lyrics at. Unfortunately, I couldn't find any of the songs I was looking for. But, nothing I can do about it, but try to figure out how it works better. ^_^ Anyway, I plan on having the competition in this chapter no matter how long it is. I've been driven to start another fic after watching Pokemon Heroes, but I need to get this one finished first. So, here's Chapter 22!  
  
*  
  
Misty was wanting to try and reach her mother one last time. Although her Marill wasn't up for battle, Misty knew that he would be her only real chance. Misty had failed to reach the pokecenter again and decided to try the shop, hoping that one of her friends was working there at the time. Misty had already sent her Blazeon over to Professor Oak and he seemed really excited with getting it. Misty had tried to explain to her Blazeon what was happening, but she wasn't certain that her Blazeon understood. I'll call tomorrow after my first morning match, Misty thought to herself as she dialed the Pokemart in Cherrygrove city.  
  
When the other end was answered, Misty cried out in delight. Her friend Megan was working. "Hey, Megan!" Misty practically screamed.  
  
Megan rubbed the inside of her ear with her finger. "You don't have to scream," Megan replied.  
  
"I know, but I felt like it," Misty replied. Megan sweatdropped.  
  
"What do you need?" Megan asked. "I'm pretty busy right now."  
  
"I just needed to contact my mom. For some reason no one is at the pokecenter," Misty replied.  
  
"They've closed the pokecenter for remodeling. It would make sense that no one would answer," Megan told Misty. "I'll let your mom know to call, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Misty answered. "That's what I needed to tell her."  
  
"Okay, good luck on your journey," Megan said.  
  
"Thanks," Misty replied, hanging up at the same time as Megan. Misty sighed. Now she knew that she wouldn't have to try and catch another water pokemon and have to use it in battle, when she wouldn't know the personality of it, let alone how well it would battle. Misty decided to wait by the phone until her mother called which would probably be later on. Though, Misty didn't want to miss the call when her mother called. Misty also knew that at the soonest, she would get her Marill tomorrow and then she'd be able to use her Octillery while she waited for her Marill.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tarin was bored. There didn't seem to be much happening at the orphanage recently. He wished that he could at least do something. He had already taken the Pokemon out to run around a little and they wouldn't need to be let loose for the night. They were asleep anyway. Well at least the ones who sleep at night, Tarin thought to himself. It was just barely 8 p.m. Tarin was wanting to do something. He decided to go on a short walk to alleviate his boredom. He left a note for his mother just in case she came back while he was gone. Tarin didn't get along to well with his sister. It wasn't that they didn't like each other or Tarin thought that Misty got more attention then he did and was upset about it, it was just that they didn't have the same idea of how to work with Pokemon. Tarin hated battling and would rather spend time with them either watching them or running around with them.  
  
Tarin started walking through the surrounding forest. Tarin figured that Misty took after their mother more than their father because Yellow didn't seem to be too fond of battling. Tarin wanted to take after his father as much as he could. Tarin walked over to where his father had last been seen. He often felt comforted by this area for some reason. He never understood why. He often could sit by the gorge and watch the river go by calmly, but swiftly. Tarin sometimes wondered why he could feel so calm in a place that took someone from him that was very important in his life. Is it that I don't care? Tarin often would ask himself, which usually brought tears to his eyes.  
  
As Tarin sits along the edge of the gorge, he lays his back on the soft grass. Tarin closes his eyes and falls asleep before he realizes that he's tired. When he wakes up, it's dark out and much later than he usually was out. However, as he was walking back, he heard cries of an injured pokemon. Tarin rushes to find the pokemon so that he can take care of it. As Tarin reaches the pokemon, he sees that it's a Zapdos. It's quite small, but that's only small for a Zapdos. It comes up about to Tarin's neck. Tarin then does what he can to calm the injured Zapdos. Eventually Tarin is able to get close enough to the Zapdos to see what's wrong with it.  
  
Tarin pulls a big splinter from its wing. That causes the Zapdos to cry out in pain. Tarin also can see that its wing was also broken. Probably because of it's pain and fear, Tarin thought, reasoning why the wing would be broken, while the splinter that was basically a small branch the length of his forearm, from something that didn't seem to be that strong, albeit quite sharp on the tip. Tarin led the Zapdos to the orphanage. Tarin knew that his mother would be able to put the Zapdos in the area that's specifically for very rare pokemon. That way fewer people would know about it, so fewer would be able to try and steal it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The day starts off bright and sunny. There were very few clouds in the sky. Misty is rearing to go in her first match. Misty also knows that her first opponent will be beaten by her. Misty has already asked her mother to send her her Azumarill. Misty was surprised to learn that her Marill had evolved and seemed to have more stamina than it used to have. Though, Misty was quite pleased to learn about that. Misty goes to her first match almost in a run. However, Misty makes it there before even the audience has even started forming a line to watch. Misty realized what she had done and then decided to try and get some breakfast.  
  
An hour later, Misty noticed people going to the arena where she would have her first match. Misty was surprised to have learned that the main arena was always under water when they had these preliminary matches. Misty then went in and found that she was first up on the red side. Her opponent, on the blue side was already waiting for her. The announcer announced who was battling and then they were given the sign that they could start. Misty threw her pokeball with her Octillery in it and called out, "Octillery go!"  
  
Her opponent did the same thing simultaneously, but called out, "Kingdra! Come out!"  
  
Misty estimated what would be the best way to go about fighting Kingdra. However, Misty spent too much time wondering what she should do and her opponent called out to his Kingdra, "Kingdra! Hydro Pump!"  
  
Misty quickly told her Octillery to dive in the water to dodge it. Though, Misty only realized that's what her opponent wanted her to do, as he had his Kingdra use whirlpool. Misty had her Octillery suction itself to where he dove in at. Then when the whirlpool had stopped, Misty had her Octillery use Ice Beam on the Kingdra and then with the Kingdra frozen, her opponent decided to call him back. Misty was very ecstatic that she won her first match in the competition. However, as Misty was about to leave, there was a bright flash of light.  
  
At that time a cloud drifted over the sun. And along the edge of the shade provided by the cloud, in the middle of the arena, Misty's Blazeon appeared. Blazeon then ran over to Misty. Misty could not understand what just happened. She was certain that everyone in the audience was also surprised. Misty then picked her Blazeon up and began to make her exit. When she was out of the arena, she began to run back to the pokecenter to call Professor Oak and find out what happened. Though, with this having happened, Misty wasn't certain how, but she wondered if it was a type of teleporting, because it appeared next to the shade and not next to her, as it seemed that it wanted to.  
  
Misty sighed. If anything, Prof. Oak should know what happened. Misty also was glad that her mother hadn't been able to send her Azumarill yet. That was something that Misty was quite pleased about. This way, she wasn't breaking any of the league rules by having another pokemon with her. So, Misty wondered if she should send Prof. Oak another pokemon that wouldn't be able to escape his care so easily.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gary was tired from his match. His Blastoise had quite an opponent. Another Blastoise that was almost as strong as Gary's. Gary knew that he had almost lost the match, and that it was his Blastoise that kept him from seeing defeat. Gary was going to the pokecenter to get his Blastoise healed, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Misty with her Blazeon. What's her Blazeon doing here? I thought Misty told me that she had sent her Blazeon to Gramps, Gary asked himself. Gary then walked over to find out what had happened.  
  
Gary waited for Misty to finish using the phone and saw that Misty sent Prof. Oak another of her pokemon, other than her Blazeon, and Prof. Oak sent her back the pokeball to put her Blazeon in. Gary was surprised to see that his grandfather had the pokeball when Misty had her Blazeon not too long after they had sent Blazeon to his grandfather.  
  
When Misty was done Gary walked over to her and asked, "How'd you get your Blazeon back so quickly without using the computer?"  
  
"I don't know what happened, but it seems that Blazeon can use a move that seems similar to teleport, but it can't seem to appear in shaded areas," Misty answered.  
  
Gary sighed. This Blazeon was full of surprises. He only hoped that there wouldn't come a time when they found out that it wasn't as simple as any other rare pokemon. Even though, those kinds could be quite complex. Gary could only hope that there wouldn't be any more surprises like it's strange teleporting skill.  
  
"I knew it!" a voice called from the entrance to the Pokecenter.  
  
Gary and Misty turned to see who it was that called. "Who are you?" Misty asked.  
  
"I was in the match right after yours and I saw you pokemon come in the arena right after your match. I thought that it looked like an Eevee evolution, and I was right!" the boy replied, walking over to them.  
  
"And you are. . ." Gary left the sentence hanging, trying to give the boy a hint.  
  
"Oh yes! Sorry about that," the boy said, his face turning a light shade of red. "I'm Mark. I specialize in training all of the six different Eevees." There was a pause then he continued, "But now I can see that there's a seventh one."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Gary asked. "I thought that there were only five different evolutions other than Blazeon for Eevee."  
  
"Well, yes, but I have an unevolved Eevee that doesn't ever want to evolve," Mark replied.  
  
"So, what do you want?" Gary asked.  
  
"I was wondering if I could travel with you," Mark replied. "From the looks of things, I believe that you're on your way to Cianwood city. I'm heading there myself."  
  
"Sure why not?" Misty answered before Gary could refuse.  
  
Gary growled lightly, not pleased with the situation, also knowing that Ash probably wouldn't be quite as pleased as Misty was for the situation.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"She what!?" Ash cried, really taking the news as bad as Gary had expected.  
  
"She accepted his offer to accompany us," Gary replied.  
  
"You know what you have to do now, right?" Ash asked Gary. Gary wasn't certain that he knew what Ash was talking about, but he was quite certain that he probably wasn't going to like it.  
  
"You want me to keep them from doing anything you and Misty did, right?" Gary asked, hoping that he would be assuming that Ash wouldn't want him to do that much.  
  
"No," Ash replied. Gary started to sigh in relief, but caught his breath when Ash continued, "I want you to get him to leave and travel on his own. I don't care how, but I want you to do that.  
  
Gary knew that Ash was overreacting now. Gary figured that Ash would be protective of his daughter, but he didn't think that Ash would be this protective. "Ash," Gary started, trying to reason with Ash, "I don't think that this would help her out if you had me go through with this. I mean, at best she wouldn't mind, but at worst, she might not be very happy with the idea."  
  
Gary knew that he just made a very big understatement. Possibly the biggest he ever had made. Ash sighed, obviously not pleased with how things were. "Then just keep him from getting too close," Ash growled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Misty was watching the main arena drain of water. Misty was awed by the entire area. It all seemed so mystical to her. Misty was excited about tomorrow. Apparently Mark was going to be her opponent in the morning. Misty was glad to have her Azumarill. She planned on using her Azumarill first thing in the battle. That way she'd be able to see how good her Azumarill was.  
  
When Misty woke up the next morning, she repeated the same thing as the day before with running to the arena only to find out that no one was there to even begin finding seats for the match. Misty again was embarrassed and walked back to her room to think about what she should do so that she wouldn't keep on doing this. She decided to write a note for herself and put it on the doorknob of her room. That way she'd be able to see it before she left. Then when Misty was satisfied that she'd be able to keep from doing this again, she left to get some breakfast.  
  
When Misty again returned to the arena, she was all set to battle Mark's Vaporeon. Misty was in her position before Mark was, as they were first up. Misty was a little surprised that she was up first again, but she was glad. This way she'd be able to know if she'd be able to continue on.  
  
The announcer called the match to a start. Misty called out her Azumarill while Mark called out his Vaporeon. Misty knew exactly what she'd need to do right away.  
  
"Azumarill! Water gun!" Misty cried.  
  
"Vaporeon! Water gun!" Mark cried simultaneously.  
  
The water gun attacks from both pokemon collided right in the middle of them. Both pokemon seemed to be equal in strength with water gun attacks because it didn't seem to be going anywhere. Finally both pokemon stopped at the exact same time, realizing that they weren't getting anywhere.  
  
"Azumarill! Icy wind!" Misty cried out.  
  
"Vaporeon! Ice beam!" Mark countered.  
  
Azumarill started blowing cold air out of it's mouth and it began to head over to Vaporeon, who shot a bright blue beam at Azumarill. Azumarill was hit by Vaporeon's attack first, but then when Azumarill was hit Misty called out, "Blizzard!"  
  
Azumarill then began blowing again and a big blizzard formed around him. When it reached it's peak efficiency, Vaporeon was hit by icy wind. Then before Vaporeon could react, the blizzard hit Vaporeon full force. Vaporeon was still able to fight, but considerably weakened. About at this point Misty's Marill would have not been able to continue, but Misty could see that her Azumarill was still full of energy.  
  
"Azumarill! Finish this with Dynamic punch!" Misty cried.  
  
Misty's Azumarill began swimming quickly over to where Vaporeon was. Mark quickly threw a berry to Vaporeon, which Vaporeon quickly ate and then Mark called out to Vaporeon when Azumarill was nearing her, "Hydro pump!"  
  
Vaporeon shot out a massive surge of water out of it's mouth and it would have hit Azumarill, but Azumarill was able to quickly dive underwater before Misty could react. Vaporeon wasn't certain where Azumarill went and walked over to the edge, which was a fatal mistake for Vaporeon. Azumarill leaped out of the water and hit Vaporeon full in the head, knocking her completely out. Misty was even more excited with her victory here, now that she had been able to beat her second opponent.  
  
Misty watched the other matches that day, and was very pleased to see Gary lose to a Lanturn almost immediately. Misty had a hard time stopping her laughter after it began. Misty was surprised to see that Ash and Misty also were doing well. Misty wondered if she would fight one of them in this competition. Misty was really excited to continue battling.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gary was devastated. He didn't expect this to occur. Even though it was part electric-type, Gary had been certain that he would be able to beat it with his Blastoise. Now Misty had an advantage over him with how he had been trying to get her to take her training a little more seriously, but now he wondered if she would just do it because she felt like it now or not. He hoped that she wouldn't go back to being the way that she had been. He liked how she had changed with being more bearable to be around. She really focused on what she set out to do and although Gary felt that was a good thing, he knew that she could always seem to find the most annoying ways of going about doing that. That was the main piece that Gary didn't like about her.  
  
Regardless of how Gary's pride was injured, he was still tired and was wanting to take a nap before he met Ash. Gary walked up to his room and when he got there, he released his pokemon in the room and told them that they could do what they liked, as long as they didn't leave the room and didn't disturb him. He also got out a plate to put pokefood on so that they could eat when they felt like it. Gary then took off his shoes and put on a coat so that he would be warm with his Articuno being out. And Gary was quickly asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day, Misty missed the note that she left on the doorknob and again had a repeat of the day before. At least no one else has noticed, Misty thought to herself. Misty then went back and ate some breakfast as she wondered what she could do to have this situation stop. Just in case someone finds out about what she was doing. Misty couldn't think of another way other than putting notes all over her door. That way she at least might be able to see one of them instead of rushing out and not even paying attention to the note that she left for herself on the doorknob.  
  
Misty did what she could in her battle that day, but as she was fighting Misty Ketchum, she realized that she wasn't doing very good. Misty lost her Azumarill and Octillery both to Misty Ketchum's Corsola. Misty was at least comforted by the fact that Gary had lost the day before. This way, Misty knew that she'd be able to do what she could to get out of catching so many pokemon. It really was causing her to not have so much money for other things.  
  
Misty watched the rest of the copetition. While she didn't have any more problems rushing to the arena early, she still wanted to see who won. Finally it was down to Misty and Ash Ketchum. Ash seemed to get off to a pretty good start, but Misty quickly turned the advantage around and took Ash out. Misty Ketchum had won the Whirl Cup.  
  
Misty stayed for the awards ceremony and after that, she decided to leave. Gary and Mark were accompanying her to Cianwood city. Hopefully I can get another badge, Misty thought to herself, as they booked a ferry to take them the entire way.  
  
*  
  
Author Notes: How was the competition? Did anyone expect me to end it that way? Anyway, I've thought about what ability Blazeon has and that would be flare. Causes a bright light to shine in opponents eyes. It's only ineffective against opponents that have no eyes, such as Zubat, and other light-types. Anyway, I was thinking that Blazeon could travel along the beams of light that comes from something else, other than teleporting. This way, Team Rocket could try to capture it, but wouldn't know about that little piece of information that would allow them to lose it just after they thought that they securely had it. Anyway, I'm thinking that I'll probably have two more chapters before the final update. So, then I'll wait a week before posting up the final stuff. Anyway, the votes still are 10 ½ 1 ½. The trivia question in this chapter is what legendary pokemon was the first to appear in the show Pokemon and movies. Whichever one you think it was, either e-mail it to me or put it with your review. Anyway, please look forward to chapter 23! ^_^ 


	23. A time of preperation

Author Notes: Well, first off, I finally got a trivia question answered. I'll leave the announcement for next chapter as to what that answer was because it was for last chapter's trivia, but I don't recall either seeing Zapdos or hearing that Zapdos appeared before the first Pokemon movie which I'm certain that has Mew and Mewtwo in it. But, please remember that I accept all reviews even if they've been e-mailed to me instead of being submitted. Though, I'll also wait for the next chapter to announce how many got it correct. Anyway, the answer for the trivia about the non-freezing liquid is Hot Water. Of course it will freeze, but then by then it's no longer hot water. It's COLD water! ^_^ Anyway, I'm working on having about two more chapters before I work on the ending for this fic. Maybe even just one. I hope that I'll be able to get it there. Though I plan on several time jumps because I'm getting bored writing this fic and if I didn't have so many reviewers, I'd have stopped this long ago. Anyway, here's chapter 23!  
  
*  
  
Ash was quite annoyed by Misty on the return to Pallet. It wasn't just enough for her to have beaten Ash again in that tournament, but she kept on talking to everyone who would listen about how she had beaten Ash. Usually when Misty mentioned Ash, she pointed straight at him. Ash was tired of this and would rather just work all the time at Prof. Oak's lab than go through this. If he thought that it would do any good, he would give up the title of Pokemon Master just to get a rest from Misty being so excited about beating him again.  
  
Ash looked out the window of the train. At least we're almost back to Pallet, Ash thought, tiredly. The sun was barely starting to set, but Ash wondered if it was setting slower than usual. At least Misty hasn't seen anyone that she hasn't talked to about winning the Whirl cup for a while, Ash thought, hoping that it would stay that way, at least until they got back to Pallet, where Misty would tell Prof. Oak, Tracy, and whoever else was there.  
  
Ash wanted to put up the Mystic water pendant that Misty received as a prize for winning the Whirl cup around his awards. But he felt that it would be taking away from what Misty had achieved and so, he was trying to think about where they could put it, that wouldn't make it seem like Ash was trying to show how much better than Misty he was. Ash just knew that Misty was better than him at Water pokemon, but Ash was better when confronted with another trainer with various types and not just one specific type that everyone was limited to like in the Whirl cup competition.  
  
Ash felt Misty lay her head on his shoulder as she began to drift off to sleep. I don't think that you'll get much rest, Ash thought wryly. We'll be back in Pallet before you know it. Ash sighed. Did he really want to go back to Pallet?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Misty was content. They had spent the past couple of months journeying and now they were almost to Mahogany town. Misty wasn't sure why, but she hadn't had any trouble with any of the gym leaders in Cianwood city or Olivine city. Although Misty wasn't really surprised with how well she did in Olivine city as She did mostly use fire-types. Misty hoped that she would do just as well in Mahogany town because of how most Ice-types were weak against fire. Mark seemed to be really good company. Misty didn't like it however, how Gary seemed to be watchful over everything that they did. Misty preferred Gary being persistent on her training other than how he was treating her now. It almost seemed as if he was worried or scared about something. Misty recalled the time she left the whirl islands after the competition. She met with Ash there and she didn't know why, but she felt that she should have recognized him from somewhere other than the time he stopped by the orphanage that time.  
  
Since they left the whirl islands, they've traveled quite a bit, although they would occasionally go and catch as many as they could. Mark and Misty seemed to make a competition out of it. Though Gary was left out of the competition to see who could catch the most pokemon, he still was 'part' of it. Misty didn't know why she felt different around Mark than she did Gary, but she figured that it was because Gary felt more like a parent or a guardian than a friend. Misty wondered how she would do in a pokemon battle against Mark, but she wanted to first get to know him a little more.  
  
When they stopped later that afternoon, they all had their pokemon out and Misty's Blazeon was really becoming fast friends with Mark's Eevee, just like their masters. Out of all Mark's Eevee's, Eevee seemed to like Blazeon most. Gary had gone off to gather some firewood, as it was his turn to do that, while it was Mark's turn to cook. So, they were both watching over their pokemon while they also watched the sun set together.  
  
"So, Misty, when did your Blazeon evolve?" Mark asked, suddenly.  
  
"Oh? Um, well, he evolved right at sunset," Misty replied, caught a little off guard by the suddenness of the question.  
  
"So, then it was a chance evolution, huh?" Mark asked.  
  
Misty thought about it for a moment then replied, "No, I don't think so. I think that he knew exactly what would happen."  
  
"Well, at least my Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon were chance evolutions," Mark commented.  
  
"Huh?" Misty wasn't certain what he was getting at.  
  
"Well, they evolved without me having a stone and there doesn't seem to be anything else that they could have used to evolve. So, I think that they just came upon the stones while they hadn't been dug out, which would make them chance evolutions," Mark replied. Misty thought about this and had to admit that there were ways that chance evolutions could happen, but she just didn't think that they could really happen with pokemon that didn't need stones to evolve. They would just evolve when they chose to.  
  
Misty voiced these thoughts to Mark and his reply was, "Even so, do you really think that he knew what he would evolve into?"  
  
Misty nodded. "Yes. He would have to know what he was evolving into."  
  
Mark sighed. Misty was content that she had won this argument. Although, it really wasn't a full out argument, but more like a discussion. Soon afterwards Gary returned and they ate dinner and then shortly after that, they went to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Marin was exhausted. She'd been working for the past couple of weeks to get everything ready in the orphanage for her to travel around and find a place for another pokemon orphanage. Marin was content that Tarin knew how to run it and Talon would be able to help him out. Marin was just worried that something might go wrong while she was gone. Which was why all of the preparations were necessary, even though Marin hated to work through them. Marin was thinking that she might first try to open another in Kanto, but was also wondering if she should try someplace else like the Orange Islands, Hoenn, or even Altomare. Marin was planning on traveling by boat around, using the same motor boat that she and her father found Ash in. Marin was excited.  
  
It even turned out that the Zapdos Tarin had found had been orphaned and had adopted Tarin as its parent. Marin just hoped that Tarin quickly became immune to Zapdos' electricity. Tarin had been victim to thundershock a lot, especially when Zapdos became hungry and Tarin hadn't gotten any food ready for her. Tarin's Zapdos also seemed a little temperamental. Marin just hoped that Tarin would be able to handle it, as her father seemed to have a very large fear of any bird pokemon, though Marin had no real reason why. Marin thought of the best places to go on her journey to find another location. She planned on going by Fuchsia city then traveling to Vermilion city. If Marin wasn't satisfied with any of those locations, then she'd take a look at Pallet town, then Cinnabar Island. After that, if Marin wasn't satisfied with a location, then she'd look at other places that were elsewhere that she could easily travel by boat.  
  
*  
  
Author notes: I know that this was much shorter than I usually make them, but I just felt dried up on ideas. It feels like I don't know what to put, although I really know that I need to put down something. Otherwise, I won't be keeping with what I put that I would, and I intend to keep what I said. I find that if someone can't do what they say, they really don't have much place anywhere. Of course, that's just my opinion. Has anyone seen Pokemon Heroes? I did and I thought that it was really good! ^_^ I've now decided that my new favorite pokemon are Latios and Latias. I'm also working on finding a way to incorporate a little of the movie into this fic. That way, I can have a little more fun. Also, I'm planning on putting up another fic using characters from the movie after this and I'll that I'll say about it is AAML fans beware. Anyway, the votes are now 12 ½ to 1 ½. Of course, I'm not really bothering to check because I've only seen one vote basically for the Ash and Marin ending. Anyway, no matter how you look at it, It's an AAML fic because of how Marin's and Misty's name both start with the same letter. Also, if you think that it would be different with their Japanese names, I can easily create a Japanese name for Marin. ^_^ I could even have it begin with the letter K because I know at least one other name than Misty's Japanese name. Anyway, the trivia for this chapter is one I got off of Family Feud. Of course, there's multiple answers, but the closer to the # 1 answer you get, the more votes are added. The basic question is what is something that falls from the bed in the middle of the night while you're asleep. There are five possible answers. Also, if you get the # 3 answer, I'll add in a bonus, because I find it quite funny and if you get it right, I'll give the bonus to whoever gets that part. Anyway, with this question, I will only allow one answer to be given per person. So, if you don't get a correct answer the first time, tough luck. Anyway, please look forward to chapter 24! ^_^ 


	24. What happens when they arrive

Author's Notes: Well, first off I would like to announce the answer to the trivia question for two chapter's ago. It is Ho-oh. When I first saw the first Pokemon episode I recognized it as Ho-oh and was a little surprised at it. Though, I also only saw the first episode while I was still just beginning to write this fic. ^_^ Anyway, I already added the two votes to the entire poll thingy. Also, I commented that I COULD give Marin a Japanese name so that it being an AAML no matter how you looked at it really. If anyone wants me to actually come up with a name, I can come up with something. Though I already have a possible name in mind, although I got the name from Rurouni Kenshin. So, I'll put in the answers for last chapter's trivia in the next chapter(s) just so that I don't have to think about it right now. Anyway, I plan on having this my last chapter. At least before the ending. So, this is it. It's down to the wire. Who will Ash choose? Misty or Marin? Who will get (basically) dumped? Who will . . . grrk! *THE REST OF THIS IS NOW FINISHED IN DIFFERENT HANDWRITTING* I apologize for any brain cramps you may have suffered because of this incessant babbling. The person who was in charge of the author's notes segment has been sacked. There should be no more problems that we can foresee here at the computer terminal. Sorry for the inconvenience of listening (or reading) that, but the chapter will now commence!  
  
*  
  
"I don't care anymore!" Misty cried. She was tired of Mark pestering her about her Blazeon being a chance evolution.  
  
"But-" Mark began, but Misty cut him off immediately.  
  
"I agree that it was a chance situation that occurred when I got my Blazeon, but I do not agree that it was a chance evolution. Not only that, but I never really cared to think about it in the first place. All I want to do right now is finish getting through Victory Road and beating the Elite Four! If you can't understand that, I don't know what you can. I think that's why Gary left us when we entered Victory Road. I think that he's just tired of listening to you ramble on about chance evolutions!" Misty snapped.  
  
"But-" Mark tried again, but with the same result.  
  
"That's enough! If we're not careful, we could upset some vicious wild pokemon," Misty cried, loud enough to actually disturb anything anywhere.  
  
Mark didn't seem to notice the volume Misty used and asked, sounding a little scared, "Really?"  
  
Misty sighed. If he was really going to be that dense, she wasn't going to stop him. At the very least, it just might get him to shut up. Misty then began walking off and heard Mark call out to her, when she was about twenty feet away, "Don't leave me!"  
  
Misty couldn't really believe what Mark seemed to be. If Misty had met Mark here, she would have thought him just someone who talks a lot and is scared of his own shadow. Misty, however had known Mark since before they entered Victory Road and it seemed that he just had a hard time being in caves. Misty didn't know why, but he just seemed to be terrified of them. Misty and Mark traveled in the dark, their only light Misty's Blazeon which shined before them like a beacon, brighter than an Ampharos. Misty didn't see what was so scary about the cave, but figured that it was just one of those things that couldn't easily be explained like claustrophobia. Misty and Mark were both going to challenge the elite four, but after that Misty wasn't certain of what she should really do. She didn't expect her mother to be there because Misty heard about her mother opening another Pokemon orphanage in another region other than Johto.  
  
They traveled until they felt tired and then made camp and continued until they were finally at the end. Misty was glad because she felt really different in the cave with only her Blazeon for light. To Misty it had felt like a true night had fallen. But the important piece was that they were through Victory Road. Misty smiled eagerly as she could see the Pokemon Headquarters. She was finally almost done with her journey.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ash was tired. Not only did he have to battle to defend his title of being champion, but he also had a rough time working with Pottleti. Pottleti and Ashe don't seem to get along with each other and Ash was having a hard time putting up with it. Not only that, but Misty gave birth a healthy daughter. Ash and Misty both decided on calling her Marin. Just so that since Ash and Marin had a daughter named Misty, Ash and Misty would have a daughter named Marin.  
  
Not only all that, but Ash was just bored. He had been waiting for any of the several challengers to appear, but there wasn't one that seemed to be making it so far. Suddenly the doors open and Ash realizes that someone must finally beaten the Elite four. Ash waited staring at the opened doors for someone to come through, but when there still wasn't anyone when the doors shut, Ash couldn't do anything other than just stare at the closed doors in shock. Why would they open the doors if no one was challenging me? Ash thought, not knowing why the doors opened and then shut without anyone walking through. Ash knew that they wouldn't open if someone wasn't continuing on to face him, but Ash was also certain that the opening mechanisms weren't malfunctioning. Ash was just completely confused about it.  
  
About an hour after the incident of the opening and closing doors, Ash got up and left. It was obvious that he wasn't going to battle anyone here. Ash figured that they just probably didn't have as many good trainers as they usually had. Ash would usually battle at least once instead of waiting around for nothing to happen. Ash was dumbfounded on how this would happen. Since Ash had become the pokemon Master, this had only happened once before. Though, Ash didn't like it even then.  
  
Ash then returned to his room, where he planned on sleeping. Though, before he could make it, he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw his daughter Misty throw her arms around him, giving him a tight embrace. Ash was really surprised. He thought that she would have taken a little longer in Victory Road before she made it all the way here. When Misty released Ash, they looked at each other in the eye, at arm length for about a minute. When one of them finally spoke, it was Misty.  
  
"So, I figure that you were Yellow?" Misty asked. Ash was pleasantly surprised that she had figured out that he was her father.  
  
"Yeah. That was a time when I didn't know who I was," Ash replied.  
  
"But now you know who you are!" Misty cried, jubilantly.  
  
"Uh, I guess," Ash replied, not really certain of exactly how to answer that statement.  
  
"So, how long now has it been that you've been the Pokemon Master?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well, it's been now about one year, but collectively, it's been quite a while," Ash replied.  
  
They begin talking, as they move towards the nearest restaurant so they could continue their conversation in a more comfortable setting. It was there that Ash learned that Misty had beat the elite four, but chose to not try and battle him. Ash was very surprised at this.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dark rain clouds were forming around Pallet. Threatening to rain any moment. Even with all the dark atmosphere that was around, Prof. Oak was excited. Not only was Ash and Misty bringing Ash's daughter, Misty and her friend Mark over in a helicopter, Misty was bringing her Blazeon with her. Prof. Oak wanted most to learn more about the Blazeon, although, it didn't seem like Blazeon wanted to be very far away from Misty, no matter what the circumstances.  
  
Prof. Oak had talked with Misty and had decided that it would be best for them to wait for her to come to Pallet, before he spent more time studying Blazeon. Misty had agreed, though she seemed a little preoccupied at the moment, when she had talked with him about it. Prof. Oak was anxious to be able to study the Blazeon even more. However, when the helicopter was still about tem minutes away, Prof. Oak heard something in his lab and when he listened to try and figure out where it was coming from, he fell asleep from the sleeping gas that was being put into the lab, putting everyone and everything in it asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Misty Ketchum was enjoying the ride in the helicopter. Everything was going by so quickly. She only wished that she could have ridden her water pokemon all the way from the Indigo Plateau to Pallet, but she figured that this was the next best thing to that. Misty had commented to Ash that it reminded her of the times when they traveled together when she watched how Mark and Misty C. were bickering back and forth about 'chance evolutions.' Ash didn't seem to like the comparison, but agreed nonetheless.  
  
To Misty, it didn't seem very long until they finished the hour-long flight to Pallet. They landed then in Prof. Oak's 'Pokemon Preserve' and when they got out, Ash's Bulbasaur and Heracross greeted him warmly. They then turned their attention to walking towards Prof. Oak's lab so that they could drop off Misty's Blazeon then go over to Ash and Misty's house to put their stuff in before they go out to eat. Misty C. already has her Blazeon out, so she can leave it with Prof. Oak before she goes around the town with Ash, Misty, and Mark. As they approach the lab, Misty gets an uneasy feeling, as she doesn't really see anyone in the lab, not even a moving pokemon that may just be in there. However, before she can say anything, they all hear familiar voices call out:  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"And make it double!"  
  
Everyone except Mark groans, knowing who it is that's calling out.  
  
Jessie and James jump out of the trees that they were hiding in and continued, "To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all people's within our nation!"  
  
Everyone now begins to walk around Jessie and James as they seem to be too occupied with their annoying introduction piece.  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
Everyone has now made it to the lab, and Jessie and James still haven't noticed that they've lost their audience.  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
Misty hears them from within the lab, although their voices are a little muffled, "Team Rocket blasting of at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight!"  
  
"Meowth! That's right!"  
  
Misty then begins counting down from five and when she reaches zero, she hears Jessie and James cry out in fury. Misty wasn't surprised, seeing how they didn't like to let them get away, but they always seemed to pay too much attention to their opening statement that they seldom really seem to be aware of anything else. However, when they get to the room where Prof. Oak is, they didn't expect that there would be sleeping gas in the air still. They all fall asleep, causing Team Rocket to be able to make it out with Blazeon. They didn't even know where they went. All they knew was the darkness of sleep while Team Rocket made their getaway with Blazeon.  
  
*  
  
Author notes: So, how is this? The trivia question for this chapter won't have any effect on the poll. I figure that this will just be for fun. Anyway, the question is if a rooster lays an egg in the middle of a pointed roof, which way will the egg roll? To the left or right? Anyway, the ending will be posted a week after I post this fic (at least). That way I'll have time to think of how to end it and it can hopefully build up the suspense. Of course I also want a last minute time for any new votes or changes in the votes to have a chance to occur. Though, I seriously doubt that they tide will turn with the votes, so I'll probably just use the time to see how much AAML fans will hurt me if I choose to not have an ending with Ash and Misty together. Though the current votes are 12 ½ to 1 ½. Though, I still have to give Ash a legendary pokemon, although I still have to work that in. Though, I've noticed that Misty will like any bug pokemon if it's cute enough. I noticed in an episode when she first saw Ledyba, she wasn't freaking out, but already liked them. Even when Ash reminded her that they were bug-types. So! Who now will end up with Ash? Who will . . . grrk! *AGAIN THIS IS FINISHED IN DIFFERENT HANDWRITTING* We again apologize for any injuries you may have received while reading this segment of the Author notes. We have now sacked the people responsible for sacking the person who did this. We at the computer terminal would like to extend our sincere apologies and hope that you will read the next chapter. Thank you for being patient. 


	25. Ending 1: The End

Author notes: Well, this is the ending with Ash and Misty will be together at the end. I forgot to post the final votes for last chapter. They were 17 ½ to 1 ½. I'm sorry for that. Anyway, this is just one of the double endings. Though, the answers to the trivia question two chapters ago are: 1) pillow 2) blankets/covers 3) remote control 4) yourself 5) other person. The numbers before the answer signifies what answer they were on the family feud that I saw them on. 1) is the number one answer and 5) is the number five answer. They are all ranked accordingly. If anyone has any questions at all concerning anything of my fics, then e-mail me them. If you don't want Ash with Marin I strongly urge you to not read the chapter after this. The votes allowed this one to be first. So, if you're an AAML fan, I strongly urge you to beware the other ending. But if you read it, it's your choice. Even if you flame it, I won't mind. I'll just know that you're an AAML fan that chose to read it. Anyway, this I'm certain will be the easier of the two chapters to write, though I know that I will need to write both as I'm quite certain that I noted in an earlier chapter that I'd do a double ending. Anyway, I don't plan on a sequel or any kind of continuation of this fic. If anyone wants to do that, please let me know. My e-mail address is on my author's page. Anyway, here's the ending!  
  
*  
  
Misty woke up with a bad headache. As she looks around, she notices that she seems to be the first to wake up. Though she also notices that her Blazeon is missing. She quickly begins helping others wake up. When Ash and Misty wake up, they quickly go out to check up on their children, who they had left with some of their friends temporarily. By the time they had returned, assured that their children were safe, Misty had woken everyone else up and had determined that Team Rocket had taken her Blazeon. Prof. Oak and Tracey had both agreed to clean up the lab as it became a mess when everyone and everything had fallen asleep in the lab.  
  
Misty was more angry then worried about her Blazeon. She figured that they wouldn't try to harm her Blazeon, because pokemon don't maintain their value if they're seriously hurt, but Misty knew that anything could still happen. Before anyone could say anything more to her, Misty had already ridden out on her Rapidash. Although Misty couldn't have known where Team Rocket went with her Blazeon, she somehow knew where he was.  
  
Misty didn't know how long she rode for, but eventually she began to come onto the balloon as it was cresting the top of a rather steep hill. Misty could also see her Blazeon blazing out from some sort of glass container that Team Rocket had put him in. Misty was genuinely surprised that they were able to fly their balloon through the storm that was just now letting up. Misty really wished that she had a pokemon that could fly. That way she wouldn't have to really ride very close to it before she sent out her real first attack. As it was, Misty knew that Team Rocket would have ample warning of her approach. Unfortunately, Misty was wrong. Team Rocket were having more trouble with Misty's Blazeon than they had apparently expected and were trying to maintain their flight while keeping their stolen prize. Misty only realized this when she got closer and could see Team Rocket struggling with keeping their balloon in the air while also keeping the cords holding the glass cage to the bottom of the box. Blazeon must have just woken up, Misty thought, recalling how she knew that her Blazeon didn't shine it's light quite so much when it was asleep. Misty also then knew why she didn't know that they were so close, but still out of view with her Blazeon shining so brightly.  
  
Misty was still a ways away when the setting sun was able to pierce the clouds that held it's light back. Team Rocket's balloon was hit by a sunbeam that allowed Misty's Blazeon to travel through its light and out of the glass cage and down to the ground where he could run over to Misty. When Misty's Blazeon got close Misty quickly had it get back in it's pokeball before Team Rocket realized that they had lost their stolen loot.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ash was exhausted. Misty had taken off and no one knew where she could be. They had spent hours trying to find where Team Rocket had gone and couldn't even find a clue. Now it was an hour after sunset and they still didn't know where Misty or her Blazeon were. Ash figured that Misty C. somehow knew where her Blazeon was and went after it. Ash just didn't really like to admit it. Ash decides to go for a walk as he can't think of anything better to do. While Ash is walking, he notices someone tying up their motor boat along the beach. He quickly runs over and asks the woman who seems to be struggling with it if she wants any help. She accepts and it isn't until they're done that Ash realizes who it is that was tying the boat up. It was Marin.  
  
At first Ash can't think of what to say. Then Marin breaks the tension by speaking first. "So, how have you been?"  
  
"Well, I, uh, I've been fine," Ash stammers.  
  
They begin to talk and Ash learns about how Marin is looking for another place to build a Pokemon Orphanage. Ash offers to introduce her to Professor Oak. Marin reluctantly agrees to it. Ash then escorts Marin to Prof. Oak's lab.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When they arrive, Ash notices that Gary already had gotten there before him. Ash knows that he'll have to choose between Misty and Marin now. Ash doesn't really know why he knows that, but he does. So, Ash figures that this is the right moment to decide. Ash comes up with an excuse and goes to his home where he knows that he can think. Ash figured that Prof. Oak and Marin would figure out if she should build a Pokemon Orphanage in Pallet or not. Ash thought about what would be better if he chose Marin as opposed to Misty. He also thought about what wouldn't be better if he chose Misty as opposed to Marin. They both weighed basically even. Ash didn't know what to choose or what he really felt anymore. While Ash was thinking, Misty C. came in and he didn't even notice. Though, it wasn't as if Misty did or didn't know that he was there, it was that Ash was thinking in his living room and had told Misty that she would be able to sleep in his house; he had also pointed it out to Misty when they flew overhead. Misty sat on the couch across from Ash and waited. It was several minutes before Ash realized he had company. Ash couldn't help but jump in surprise.  
  
"I didn't notice you," Ash quickly said.  
  
"I figured you didn't," Misty replied.  
  
They just sat there staring at each other. Father and daughter not really knowing what they really should say, but still comfortable in the silence as well. Misty spoke first. "You seem preoccupied with something. Did something else happen?"  
  
"No," Ash replied, not certain that he should tell his daughter. "I just have a few things I need to work out.  
  
"Well, I know that I might not be able to solve the problems of my father, but sometimes things can be worked out just by talking about it," Misty told Ash.  
  
Ash sighs. He still isn't certain over if he should really talk with his daughter about this or not, but he figured that he should just give it a shot and see what he felt afterwards. "Well, you know how I married Misty before your mother?" Ash asked, hoping that this was a good place to begin. Misty nods and Ash continues, "I'm having difficulty on which one I should choose to spend the rest of our lives together with. I don't really know what I should do. I've considered how I felt about both of them and I've decided that I love them equally. I can't think of anything else that I haven't already considered about. I also know that they both will understand if I choose the other, so that isn't helpful. I just don't know what I should do. I know that the time for me to choose should be now, but I don't know what I should really do."  
  
Misty sighed. It was a little bit before she replied. When she did, Ash was caught off guard at what she said. "Well, I wonder what your other daughter would think or feel. I've had you in my life and I think that she would be best off if you raised her just like you raised me."  
  
Ash nodded that really sounded like it would be good. "Thanks," Ash said, before he got up and left the house with Misty right behind him. He finally had an answer to the question that he had been troubling over for the past while.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gary didn't know why Ash had given everyone such a flimsy excuse, but he figured that he'd find out soon enough. When Ash did get back to the lab, his daughter Misty was right behind him. Gary was tired, but still wanted to see why Ash had left right after Marin showed up. Gary just HAD to know. Gary was at least relieved to know that Misty's Blazeon was fine and safe from Team Rocket. Gary even had to chuckle when Misty C. told them about how when she left Team Rocket, they didn't realize that Blazeon wasn't with them anymore. After that Ash said that he had an announcement.  
  
Gary was very surprised to see him ask Misty to marry him. Weren't they already married? Gary wondered, until he finally realized that Ash wanted to do the marriage over as they had that time apart, although they were still married. Gary wondered now if he should try to make a move on Marin. He had started to have feelings grow for her, but he never really thought too much about it. I'll need to think about this later, Gary thought as he yawned and left to go to his house so he could get some sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ash and Misty had a very nice wedding. Ash even received a present from Bianka from Altomare. It was an egg that eventually hatched into a twin Latios and Latias. It was almost the same as it was the first time, except for the part about them going on a trip for their honeymoon. Neither wanted to experience what had happened the first time they had tried to go on a honeymoon. Though, Marin did set up an orphanage for pokemon in Pallet. Soon, Ash even decided to build a gym in Pallet and asked Gary if he would be the gym leader there. Gary accepted quite quickly. Gary then eventually married Marin and they had two children of their own. Misty C. had decided that she had enough of pokemon training and became a pokemon guide, so that she could help other trainers who were wanting to have a shot at their chance of being the next Pokemon Master.  
  
End  
  
*  
  
Author's notes: Okay! So, how was that? I was doing what I could and I hope that was good enough. Well, I guess I should give the answer for the last question I put in chapter 24. The answer is: Rooster's don't lay eggs. If you didn't get the correct answer, please note that it isn't all that bad. When I asked my step-dad that, he didn't understand it until my mom commented that the rooster would have had to have a sex change. ^_^ Well, flame if you don't like, but review either way please. I want to know what people think of this! ^_^ 


	26. Ending 2: The End

Author's Notes: Well here's the second ending. For those who didn't notice or chose to ignore the warning on the last chapter. Again here it is. AAML fans beware. This will not end up having Ash and Misty together. Anyway, the answer to the trivia question two chapters before the ending began is: 1) pillow 2) blanket/covers 3) remote control 4) yourself 5) other person. The answers are in the order of #1 answer to #5 answer. Again, the information for this trivia question came from the family feud. Anyway, I didn't do too badly on this chapter because most of it is the exact same as the previous chapter (meaning the same as the first ending) except for the main difference. Ash ends up with Marin. As well as all the other stuff that needs to be different for Ash to make a different choice. Well, here's what you've been waiting for!  
  
*  
  
Misty woke up with a bad headache. As she looks around, she notices that she seems to be the first to wake up. Though she also notices that her Blazeon is missing. She quickly begins helping others wake up. When Ash and Misty wake up, they quickly go out to check up on their children, who they had left with some of their friends temporarily. By the time they had returned, assured that their children were safe, Misty had woken everyone else up and had determined that Team Rocket had taken her Blazeon. Prof. Oak and Tracey had both agreed to clean up the lab as it became a mess when everyone and everything had fallen asleep in the lab.  
  
Misty was more angry then worried about her Blazeon. She figured that they wouldn't try to harm her Blazeon, because pokemon don't maintain their value if they're seriously hurt, but Misty knew that anything could still happen. Before anyone could say anything more to her, Misty had already ridden out on her Rapidash. Although Misty couldn't have known where Team Rocket went with her Blazeon, she somehow knew where he was.  
  
Misty didn't know how long she rode for, but eventually she began to come onto the balloon as it was cresting the top of a rather steep hill. Misty could also see her Blazeon blazing out from some sort of glass container that Team Rocket had put him in. Misty was genuinely surprised that they were able to fly their balloon through the storm that was just now letting up. Misty really wished that she had a pokemon that could fly. That way she wouldn't have to really ride very close to it before she sent out her real first attack. As it was, Misty knew that Team Rocket would have ample warning of her approach. Unfortunately, Misty was wrong. Team Rocket were having more trouble with Misty's Blazeon than they had apparently expected and were trying to maintain their flight while keeping their stolen prize. Misty only realized this when she got closer and could see Team Rocket struggling with keeping their balloon in the air while also keeping the cords holding the glass cage to the bottom of the box. Blazeon must have just woken up, Misty thought, recalling how she knew that her Blazeon didn't shine it's light quite so much when it was asleep. Misty also then knew why she didn't know that they were so close, but still out of view with her Blazeon shining so brightly.  
  
Misty was still a ways away when the setting sun was able to pierce the clouds that held it's light back. Team Rocket's balloon was hit by a sunbeam that allowed Misty's Blazeon to travel through its light and out of the glass cage and down to the ground where he could run over to Misty. When Misty's Blazeon got close Misty quickly had it get back in it's pokeball before Team Rocket realized that they had lost their stolen loot.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ash was exhausted. Misty had taken off and no one knew where she could be. They had spent hours trying to find where Team Rocket had gone and couldn't even find a clue. Now it was an hour after sunset and they still didn't know where Misty or her Blazeon were. Ash figured that Misty C. somehow knew where her Blazeon was and went after it. Ash just didn't really like to admit it. Ash decides to go for a walk as he can't think of anything better to do. While Ash is walking, he notices someone tying up their motor boat along the beach. He quickly runs over and asks the woman who seems to be struggling with it if she wants any help. She accepts and it isn't until they're done that Ash realizes who it is that was tying the boat up. It was Marin.  
  
At first Ash can't think of what to say. Then Marin breaks the tension by speaking first. "So, how have you been?"  
  
"Well, I, uh, I've been fine," Ash stammers.  
  
They begin to talk and Ash learns about how Marin is looking for another place to build a Pokemon Orphanage. Ash offers to introduce her to Professor Oak. Marin reluctantly agrees to it. Ash then escorts Marin to Prof. Oak's lab.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When they arrive, Ash notices that Gary already had gotten there before him. Ash knows that he'll have to choose between Misty and Marin now. Ash doesn't really know why he knows that, but he does. So, Ash figures that this is the right moment to decide. Ash comes up with an excuse and goes to his home where he knows that he can think. Ash figured that Prof. Oak and Marin would figure out if she should build a Pokemon Orphanage in Pallet or not. Ash thought about what would be better if he chose Marin as opposed to Misty. He also thought about what wouldn't be better if he chose Misty as opposed to Marin. They both weighed basically even. Ash didn't know what to choose or what he really felt anymore. While Ash was thinking, Misty C. came in and he didn't even notice. Though, it wasn't as if Misty did or didn't know that he was there, it was that Ash was thinking in his living room and had told Misty that she would be able to sleep in his house; he had also pointed it out to Misty when they flew overhead. Misty sat on the couch across from Ash and waited. It was several minutes before Ash realized he had company. Ash couldn't help but jump in surprise.  
  
"I didn't notice you," Ash quickly said.  
  
"I figured you didn't," Misty replied.  
  
They just sat there staring at each other. Father and daughter not really knowing what they really should say, but still comfortable in the silence as well. Misty spoke first. "You seem preoccupied with something. Did something else happen?"  
  
"No," Ash replied, not certain that he should tell his daughter. "I just have a few things I need to work out.  
  
"Well, I know that I might not be able to solve the problems of my father, but sometimes things can be worked out just by talking about it," Misty told Ash.  
  
Ash sighs. He still isn't certain over if he should really talk with his daughter about this or not, but he figured that he should just give it a shot and see what he felt afterwards. "Well, you know how I married Misty before your mother?" Ash asked, hoping that this was a good place to begin. Misty nods and Ash continues, "I'm having difficulty on which one I should choose to spend the rest of our lives together with. I don't really know what I should do. I've considered how I felt about both of them and I've decided that I love them equally. I can't think of anything else that I haven't already considered about. I also know that they both will understand if I choose the other, so that isn't helpful. I just don't know what I should do. I know that the time for me to choose should be now, but I don't know what I should really do."  
  
Misty sighed. It was a little bit before she replied. When she did, Ash was caught off guard at what she said. "Well, I would like you to continue helping me out. I really feel that I still need you and I can't think of how I could get along without you."  
  
Ash nodded that really sounded like it would be good. "Thanks," Ash said, before he got up and left the house with Misty right behind him. He finally had an answer to the question that he had been troubling over for the past while.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gary didn't know why Ash had given everyone such a flimsy excuse, but he figured that he'd find out soon enough. When Ash did get back to the lab, his daughter Misty was right behind him. Gary was tired, but still wanted to see why Ash had left right after Marin showed up. Gary just HAD to know. Gary was at least relieved to know that Misty's Blazeon was fine and safe from Team Rocket. Gary even had to chuckle when Misty C. told them about how when she left Team Rocket, they didn't realize that Blazeon wasn't with them anymore. After that Ash said that he had an announcement.  
  
Gary was very surprised to see him ask Marin to marry him. Why is he doing this now? Has he decided on who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with? Gary wondered. Gary also wondered what he should do now. Gary had no real other reason to stay. Gary even considered just wandering, but he figured that he would prefer to continue being a pokemon researcher. I need to think about this later, Gary thought as he yawned and left to go to his house so he could get some sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ash and Marin had a very nice wedding. Ash even received a gift from Bianka in Altomare. It was an egg that hatched into a twin Latios and Latias. Though, Ash and Marin didn't have a honeymoon as they did for their marriage for the first part. They also would have had their wedding sooner, but Ash needed to first make certain that he was legally divorced from Misty first. Ash and Marin did set up an orphanage for pokemon in Pallet. Ash even decided to build a gym in Pallet and asked Gary if he would be the gym leader there. Gary accepted quite quickly. Gary seemed to run the gym quite well and soon it was a gym that had no other rival to it. Misty C. had decided that she had enough of pokemon training and became a pokemon guide, so that she could help other trainers who were wanting to have a shot at their chance of being the next Pokemon Master.  
  
End  
  
*  
  
Author notes: So, how was this ending? If you're an AAML fan, I expect a flame, but I could always be wrong. Well, this was my second ending for this. If you found this good or annoying please let me know. Oh! Before I forget, this is the answer to my very last trivia question on in this fic. The answer is: roosters don't lay eggs. If you didn't get it, don't worry, because my step-dad didn't even get it until my mom commented that the rooster had a sex change. ^_^ Anyway, please review, even if you flame. ^_^ 


End file.
